Curiosum Princeps
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: El Príncipe Lotor tiene curiosidad y solo teniendo al Paladin Negro en sus manos, esta curiosidad se verá saciada, al menos eso es lo que se imaginaba, nadie estuvo para advertirlo de lo interesante que este sería. Pairing: Sheith [Shirogane takashi x Keith Kogane] vs Keithor [Prince Lotor x keith Kogane] Advertencias: Lemon, ligero Gore, semi AU, Sad, Netorare.
1. Curiosum Princeps

_Por muy fuerte que se vea una persona, siempre necesitará **ayuda.**_

 **CURIOSUM PRINCEPS**

Lleva cierto tiempo en el que se ha instalado la curiosidad en él, principalmente con respecto al tema de Voltron que siempre ha sido el foco de atención de su padre y todo aquel que pretendiese estar a su nivel. Escuchar tanto sobre lo maravilloso, espectacular e incomparable de su poder lo emocionó, más aún cuando se suponía que iba a combatir contra este. Sería franco, en un inicio quedó enormemente decepcionado, analizando las razones de porque el guerrero legendario no estaba a la altura estimada.

Echaba la culpa a los paladines, después de todo es lo más obvio y razonable, para empezar, parecían no saber ni cómo pilotar sus leones por separado, tardando tanto en aparecer y, por consiguiente, en ensamblarse. Solo hay un mínimo detalle que hace que ese momento, no fuera aburrido y en absoluto una burla, eso fue nada más y nada menos que el Black Lion, el principal, el líder y quien podía tomarse claramente como su adversario si por puestos se lleva.

Su forma de pilotar es peculiar, quizás es solo buscar, irónicamente, la quinta pata al gato, sin embargo, pudo percibir un patrón que suele caracterizar a su gente, a los Galra... Es más que imposible que quien esté al mando de Voltron sea Galra, vamos que la Alteana no iba a permitir algo como eso y no la culparía en cuanto a táctica refiere, pero esa especie de espina seguía presente, sumando lo divertido que se hizo tenderles esa pequeña trampa en aquel planeta gaseoso.

Otro detalle más, el líder parecía un completo y rotundo salvaje, lanzándose de un solo golpe a atacarlo sin tiempo a sí mismos de descansar lo toma como una acción muy tonta, impulsiva que a final de cuentas y casi por arte de magia salió bien para ellos. Los paladines están dispersos, por no nombrar al blue Lion que, aunque le arruinó el momento, fue cosa fácil. En esos tres leones, el negro en particular había algo muy extraño y quería saber que es... El problema proviene a que, Voltron aun con la torpeza de sus paladines sigue representando una amenaza, por lo que si quiere descubrir algo debía sacar una ficha del juego.

Principalmente la más importante, grande y cuyo lugar es tan vital que el resto haría hasta lo imposible por buscar cómo recuperarla.

— ¿Seguro de que esto es una buena idea?

—Los paladines son tan volátiles como una supernova, quien los lidera no ha de ser la excepción y es lo que, por ahora, nos importa. —responde a sus comandantes desde sus lugares.

— Pero... ninguno viste de Paladín negro ¿Como sabremos cuál es? —interroga Acxa con cierta confusión con respecto a lo que Lotor tiene en mente.

—Me aseguraré de que solo sea él quien me persiga, su trabajo es distraer al resto. —se levanta de su lugar, niega con la cabeza mientras Ezor ríe por lo que van a hacer, para ella es algo divertido de todos modos.

Por supuesto que, aunque vieron sus Bayard una vez no pudieron identificar a detalle cuál era el negro, tomando en consideración que estaban peleando contra ellos y el plan no abarcaba un combate.

Sus planes podían esperar de momento.

—No funciona de esa manera y lo sabes, ya lo hemos visto. Simplemente ya no... ya no soy el Paladín negro. —Concluye ante la atenta y ansiosa mirada del media sangre, que se revuelve un poco el cabello.

—Yo no puedo... ser el líder, ya lo tenemos demostrado, no puedo seguir tus órdenes teniendo mis propias decisiones en frente de mí. —expresa con preocupación al respecto. —Ha salido bien hasta ahora, pero Voltron te necesita, solo tú puedes pilotar Black Lion como es debido.

—Te dije que serias tu quien tomaría mi lugar si llegaba a pasarme algo.

—Y lo hice, ya estas aquí de regreso por eso debes volver a Ser el paladín negro y yo el rojo, es ... es nuestro orden natural. —se corrige de inmediato, Shiro mira al león negro por un momento.

—Quizás es una señal de que debemos de cambiar ese orden. Es falta de practica por tu parte, estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo. —la expresión afligida de Keith hace pensar lo mal que le sienta aquel comentario. —Incluso fuiste capaz de encontrarme y salvarme por millonésima vez. —ríe intentando sacar una gracia.

—Ojalá yo hubiera sido el que los Galra llevaron... —murmuró apartando. —Así solo... Lance estaría donde está al igual que Allura, el único que no encaja en este nuevo estándar soy yo.

—Ya no eres un Pariah, tienes un equipo formado por gente que te quiere y alguien que te ama. —toma la mano de Keith, que frunce el entrecejo. —Hazme caso, es solo cuestión de costumbre, pasar de ser una mano a la cabeza puede ser complicado y no dudo que seas tú quien puede lograr esa adaptación.

— Tu capacidad de confiar en mí solo por ser tu caballero en roja armadura me tiene atónito. —bufó cruzándose de brazos, Shiro revuelve el cabello ya desordenado.

—Tomando en cuenta tu arma diría que es una armadura púrpura. —bromea en mención al cuchillo, Keith niega con la cabeza. —Por ahora... podríamos discutir un poco más sobre qué hacer si eso te hace-

Un temblor en la nave los interrumpió, sin tiempo en que pensar o preguntarse qué pasaba ya el resto se encontraba ahí preparado para subirse a su respectivo león, Keith en una descarga de nervios casi corre al Red Lion como siempre, Shiro lo impidió para que se montara en su nuevo león. Tomo el rostro del más joven y dio un pequeño beso a este, Lance silbó desde donde estaba, Keith lo miro con mala cara.

—El cariñito para después señores. —burla, la barrera de Red Lion se activó un solo segundo para que el moreno se golpeara. —¡SABIA QUE HABÍAS HECHO ALGO! —quisquillo sobándose la nariz.

—Es lo que te pasa por metiche. —se limita a decir con un pequeño resoplido. Por la cantidad de turbulencias se apresura a subir al león sin tomarse el tiempo de cambiar sus ropas como el resto. — ¿Que pasa exactamente? — Black Lion enciende rápidamente y la pista se abre para permitir la salida de este.

—Lotor está atacando la nave. —informa Allura desde blue Lion.

— ¿Apareció? — pregunta extrañado.

— Más que aparecer, parece querer hacerlos salir. —afirma Shiro analizando lo poco constantes que son los ataques a la barrera de partículas. —No se vayan a separar, lo mejor que se puede hacer de momento es dar la cara en lo que entendemos que quiere hacer en realidad.

—No es más sencillo simplemente-

— _Es Shiro, Keith, hazle caso._ —interrumpe Allura y el nuevo paladín negro rueda los ojos.

Una vez fuera y por primera vez conociendo la existencia del príncipe exiliado, hay cinco naves. La principal, la más llamativa y preocupante que está hecha en base al meteorito junto a las demás, comunes del ejercito Galra en realidad. Keith asumió que en la nave del meteorito esta Lotor, es lo más obvio si en el resto ha de estar sus generales. El pleito en si no tenía sentido, por más que Shiro intentase comandar desde la nave, no existía lógica con la cual guiarse, era demasiado claro que estaban apartando al resto de Keith.

—Solo nos están alejando unos de los otros ¿Que pretenden? —las pantallas de todos discutiendo lo estaban hastiando, más de lo que hacía perseguir a Lotor. Si de algo se queja de su nuevo león, es que no igualaba la velocidad del rojo.

— _Si formamos Voltron no tendrían oportunidad de-_

 _—No hace falta, están prácticamente jugando con nosotros._ —Pidge aguanta un golpe y se estabiliza poco después.

— _¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguimos jugando con ellos?_ —interroga Lance esquivando los disparos nada inofensivos en su contra.

— ¡Si nos deshacemos de Lotor los demás dejaran de atacar! —Keith, cómo es su costumbre, se lanza sin pensar en nada más, al chocar con la nave apenas un poco se hace atrás y huye. — ¡MALDICIÓN!

—Keith no vayas tras él ¡Es lo que quiere! —golpea la mesa. El muchacho no le hace caso. — ¡Lance ve a ayudarlo!

— _Estoy ocupado~_

— Pidge, Hunk... ALGUNO PUEDE IR TRAS ÉL ANTES DE QUE HAGA UNA TONTERÍA.

—Se supone que es nuestro líder ¿Que tontería puede hacer? —Hunk intenta tener fe en eso. Pero Shiro lo conoce bien, el cómo se ha llevado la situación ha puesto en una mala forma a Keith, sus reacciones ahora no serían las ideales.

—Keith deja de perseguirlo y regresa aquí ¡Ahora! —ordena sin ver un mínimo resultado, escuchando los gruñidos hastiados del híbrido persiguiendo al Galra cerca de un planeta sencillo y común como cualquier otro. — ¡KEITH!

—SI ME DESHAGO DE ÉL NO HABRÁ MÁS PROBLEMAS. —Afirma acelerando todo lo que puede, esquivando ciertas elevaciones en el terreno y tras salir de estas, fijándose en que la nave aterriza. —Pero que...

— ¿A dónde se fue? No lo veo. —Lance que había hecho bien su parte de huir busca al león negro. Joder que es el más grande, no puede ser tan difícil verlo.

—Están en el planeta ve rápido a... ¿Qué hace? —Logra ver lo mismo que Keith. Lotor está fuera de su nave, sonriendo tan tranquilo y sereno como su persona demuestra serlo, con una espada en la mano y su mirada es... es...

 _Tan claramente desafiante._

—Se esta... burlando de mí.

—Ignóralo y regresa, no tienes el traje y no sabemos si la atmósfera es respirable para ti siquiera.

—Está ahí parado, si él puede, yo también. —toma el Bayard, Lotor continúa viendo al león que ahora está frente a él, imaginando al piloto en su interior tan rabioso como ha demostrado serlo.

—E-eso no es seguro, señaló y- Keith, Keith no, KEITH. —grita al final cuando deja de verlo pues el sistema del león se apagó. —Keith está con Lotor ¿Qué tan rápido aterrizamos la nave?

—Tan pronto como dejen de dispararnos. —acoto el punto un tanto obvio del asunto.

—Bingo... —sonríe más ampliamente, complacido por el resultado que tanto había esperado ver.

Keith había salido del León negro con Bayard en mano, hecho una espada como arma predilecta. Lotor no había esperado que él fuera el líder, realmente había esperado a la Alteana o alguien que en su primera impresión lo hiciera pensar de inmediato que es el líder. Al ver a quien camina en su dirección no piensa más que en un animal fiero cuyo juicio es volátil y desea pelear para alejar la sensación de peligro que su persona representa. El choque de espadas no tardó en lo absoluto, cerca se instaló mayor curiosidad.

Es un humano relativamente pequeño, delgado y sus colmillos se notan más pronunciados de lo que deberían, sin embargo, tiene una fuerza y estilo de pelea que hasta el momento lo hacía sentir que lucha contra otro Galra... No un humano. Quizás es hacerse una idea muy loca o es que se emociona de pelear con alguien y esto no acabe pronto como es lo usual.

—De saber que sabias pelear hubiera hecho esto hace ya un buen tiempo. —Keith esquiva con perfección el corte a su cuello, intentando hacer una barrida para tumbarlo, evidentemente no lo logró, encuentra tan poco ventajoso el tamaño de Lotor...

—Asumo que estabas aburrido de esconderte. —un pequeño corte a su mejilla, uno al costado de príncipe, ya estaba sudando por desgracia y sin previo aviso un golpe en el estómago le saco el aire, un golpe en la cara lo tira atrás. —Ugh...

—Que una especie tan frágil como la humana sea la que está manejando Voltron es una pena. —mueve la mano, tenía la cara dura el paladín y haber roto su nariz únicamente parece de por si un logro.

—A quien... mierda le estas diciendo frágil. —incorporándose vuelve a atacar, Lotor bloquea cada ataque y Keith resiste como puede aquellos golpes físicos a su persona, sintiéndose magullado como nunca a pesar de estar relativamente acostumbrado.

Al volver, entrenaría más cuerpo a cuerpo con Shiro y Hunk, hacía falta...

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes, Paladín negro? —mofa jadeando, para que negarlo, se está divirtiendo de lo lindo en este momento y sabe que mientras más lo incite, más rápido se levantara y atacará de nuevo.

— ¡SOY EL PALADÍN ROJO! —En un arranque de ira esperado regresa, Lotor apenas se muestra confundido por aquella aclaración. Gustaría saber más... explicaría porque hay problemas al pilotar los leones. Antes de realizar otro movimiento, Keith saca el cuchillo de su estuche en la espalda y este al expandirse se hace espada, teniendo una en cada mano, logra hacer presión y evitar que Lotor intente golpearlo.

—Esa cosa... —le sonaba, no sabía de qué exactamente, pero también gustaría averiguarlo.

 _Tantas dudas encima..._

Y todas con Paladín como único capaz de responder.

Un disparo a lo lejos los separó, Keith vio a aquella híbrida apuntando y de no haberse desconcentrado habría evitado la patada de Lotor que lo derriba al suelo de nuevo, soltando accidentalmente sus armas, al menos el cuchillo vuelve a su pequeño tamaño. Aprieta los dientes, tratando de reincorporarse y fingir que nada le duele de nuevo. Lotor frunció el entrecejo a Acxa por un momento, no había ordenado que volvería y prácticamente había cortado la diversión

—Los demás paladines no tardaran en venir señor. —informa Acxa, que en realidad al ver quién era el paladín negro se apresuró a ir, sin saber por quién estaba preocupada exactamente.

— Eres en verdad divertido paladín. Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendiste, superaste mis expectativas... ¿Me dirías tu nombre al menos? —Keith que se alza un poco en sus brazos le escupe en la cara a Lotor, que limpia con cara de asco la zona. —Eres como un jodido animal rabio... —frunció el entrecejo.

Sus ojos seguían siendo tan retadores, aun cuando podía matarlo en este instante. Los disparos a la distancia, aunque ya muy fuertes por la cercanía del resto de paladines y sus propios generales no lo desconcentran. Lo toma del cuello y lo alza, poniéndolo a su altura, lo olfatea, es un poco raro incluso para él hacerlo, pero su aroma peculiar y diferente al de un humano-pues ya más de una vez lo ha podido sentir-. Lo suelta y toma su mano, colocando la espada propia en esta y viendo como los destellos púrpuras que tiene usualmente se encienden.

—Eres un... Galra... — una especie de sonrisa rara se instala en su rostro. Keith toma de la espada ajena y ataca con esta, por suerte esquivo el metal.

— ¿¡y eso que!? —gruñe mosqueado de que se enterara. Lotor hace una señal imperceptible a la mujer y cuando Keith tenía pensado bloquear el ataque, Acxa aparece sin venir a cuento y al momento en que logra darse cuenta Lotor lo tiene sujeto del cuello nuevamente, apretando tan fuerte que parece querer asfixiarlo.

—Sería fenomenal que decidieras venir conmigo por tu propio pie...

—Jodete... —dice sin poder ver bien, todo se está haciendo borroso a pesar de lo claro que escuchan los rugidos de los leones acercándose.

—Nunca regresaras a Voltron. —Da un golpe certero en el abdomen y al soltarlo Keith está finalmente desmayado. Sin dificultad lo toma con un brazo, el Bayard desaparece del suelo y Acxa toma el cuchillo.

— ¿¡Que pasa abajo!? ¿¡QUE VEN!?

—Lotor tiene a Keith, no está peleando. —dice Lance alterado por la imagen, pues algo malo debió ocurrir si Keith no está intentando soltarse. Con la cola del león pensó en atacar y...

— _¡Vas a dañar a Keith también!_ —advierte Allura para que se detenga. — _Se están yendo..._ —murmura notando a las otras tres naves restantes alejarse.

— _¿¡Qué hacemos!? SE LO VA A LLEVAR._ —Quisquilla Pidge. Lance en un último arrebato dispara el láser que tiene en la cola, deteniendo por un momento el paso del Galra.

—El rojo protege al negro, nada que me sorprenda.

—Esto no era lo que-

—Silencio. —ordena, tomando al inconsciente de la nuca con facilidad y poniendo su espada en la garganta de este.

Obviamente no lo haría, muchas dudas en su mente lo impedían, dañarlo aún más también sería algo desfavorable, pero esto los demás paladines no lo saben. Dentro de sus leones quedan inmóviles por la amenaza tan directa a la vida de su compañero. Lotor baja el arma y vuelve a ponerlo en su hombro, subiendo a su nave. Una vez también estaba Acxa dentro se elevó con burlona sonrisa sale de la órbita del planeta sin problema, pasando también del castillo alteano. Shiro los ve pasar y un temblor se apodera de su cuerpo entero, incluido su brazo mecánico.

—MALDICIÓN. —golpea la mesa, con tanta fuerza que hace abolladuras.

—Esto será muy divertido. —ve en el suelo, a un costado de su lugar el cuerpo golpeado del paladín sencillamente sabía que disfrutaría esto.

* * *

—Despertó bastante rápido.

—Menos mal está ahí dentro y sin nada que usar, parecía un adorable y pequeño animalito rabioso.

—Jeh, me gustaría ver que tan salvaje es.

Terminó de abrir los ojos, sintiéndose el rostro hinchado y el cuerpo más entumecido que nunca. Es como haber peleado de nuevo contra Blade of Marmora y que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para golpearlo, sin herirlo más allá de eso. Quería dormir más, pero la incomodidad de aun no espabilar por completo y entender dónde está se lo impide. No sentir que está en su cama es la primera mala señal, la segunda es que no recuerda mucho de que paso después de que prácticamente Lotor vio estrellas de alegría por saber su procedencia, sin razón alguna la emoción, admitiría que lo asusto un poquito... El punto aquí es que pasar de la borrachera del sueño es complicado cuando sientes que el castillo entero te llevo por en medio.

—Tu expresión delata que no estás muy contento de estar aquí. —Mira al frente, viendo difuso y tratando de hacer a su cabeza funcionar como se debe de una santa vez.

—Me persigue hasta cuando duermo, es una desgracia. —murmura, pensando que es un sueño, es más razonable en este momento que es así y no que en verdad tiene al Príncipe Lotor en frente. —Como si no bastara lo odioso que es...

— ¿Odioso? Que forma tan curiosa de llamarme siendo la primera vez que estamos frente a frente. —se acerca un poco más. —Tal vez te golpee demasiado duro la cabeza. —Keith intenta mover las manos, notando que están esposadas. — No creíste que siendo como eres te dejaría sin atar ¿O sí? —Dio un larguísimo suspiro, un tanto más ubicado y manteniendo la calma, que ni de nacimiento ha tenido, para no acabar peor.

— ¿Qué quieres? Voltron reacciona a quien quiere y aun si me matas hay alguien que ya puede tomar Black Lion sin dificultad. —bufa yendo a lo más lógico de porque está frente a Lotor dentro de cuatro pequeñas paredes con esposas en las muñecas.

Hasta ahí parecía que lo dicho por Shiro era verdad, había querido apartarlo del resto todo el tiempo. Como es lo común, Shiro estaba en lo correcto y él lo arruinó... Básicamente lo único que ha ocurrido desde que es el nuevo paladín de Black Lion y es que se preguntaba como rayos este pudo escogerlo, ya queda bastante claro que para liderar no tiene la capacidad, se dejó llevar por el enemigo... Necesitaba a Shiro pegado a ver si de esa manera su agresiva y explosiva forma de ser cambia.

—No estoy interesado en Voltron, al menos no de la misma manera que mi padre. Un arma así de poco confiable es mejor destruida. —Keith ni siquiera lo está mirando y a pesar de que esto mosquea al Galra no hace nada por cambiarlo. —Por otro lado, tú me tienes enormemente curioso...

— ¿A qué viene el "honor"? —interroga con voz aburrida, la más usual y con la que saca a Lance de sus casillas, provocando pleitos usualmente.

—Para ser un mitad Galra, no pareces uno.

—Una suerte.

—Que poco orgullo por la magnífica criatura que eres. —lo toma del rostro, Keith no se tomó la molestia de soltarse o intentarlo. —Un híbrido entre Humano y Galra... No había visto ninguno hasta ahora y además de todo, Paladín de Voltron, ha vuelto a las manos de Galra a final de cuentas. —sonríe ladino. —Black Lion regresa a-

—Soy el Paladín rojo, no te equivoques. —corrige de inmediato, Lotor alzó una ceja, curioso por la repetición de aquel título.

—Mis ojos no mienten, en tu mano estuvo el Bayard negro y saliste del León, decir semejante mentira es... —pensaba alargar toda esta palabrería, en algunos momento se iba a enojar y diría todo al respecto, al menos eso es lo que predecía de parte de este.

—No te diré quien es piloto de cada león, mucho menos que ha pasado para el cambio. Podre haber sido tonto al pelear contigo, pero no lo suficiente para revelar información que de alguna manera usuras en contra nuestra. —parpadeo repetidamente, al parecer tenía cierto toque de astucia por ahí escondido, ahora y por primera vez, lo ve actuar calmado...

Lo hace recordar mucho en su propia persona, tanto que da escalofríos. Soltó el rostro ajeno y enderezo, Keith se limitó a ver sus manos, con su cabeza maquinando todo un par para salir huyendo. Si Shiro pudo huir más de una vez, él también puede, incluso sin nadie para salvarlo... Espera que estén pensando en que hacer para ayudarlo de todos modos, un poco de reciprocidad a lo que haría dada la situación con cualquiera del resto. Lotor vuelve a sonreír, con algo en mente.

— ¿Realmente en tu equipo te aceptan? El enemigo son los Galra y tu curiosamente perteneces a nosotros, no quiero imaginarme que habrá pensado la alteana.

—Un miedo que ya no existe.

— ¿Enserio? Eres un soldado rasso, tal como yo y mis generales...

—Una desgracia para tu padre debo asumir. —bosteza haciéndose el aburrido, estando en realidad ansioso por el tema de conversación.

—Le importe o no es indiferente. Lo que me gustaría en verdad saber es... ¿Qué tan aceptado te sientes? —lo mira con el ceño fruncido, esa pregunta no tiene lógica. — ¿Te obedecen? ¿Te respetan? Eres en verdad del equipo o no... Ya has admitido que ellos saben tus origines ¿El trato no ha cambiado? Estoy casi seguro de que si, no hay porque no hacerlo, es como tener al enemigo durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, con la parte más importante del arma más poderosa del universo a mano...

—Mi equipo no me teme, soy humano, lo poco de Galra en mi ser no es suficiente para hacerme un monstruo como el resto de tu gente o la mayor parte de ella. —afirma con notoria seguridad, pero a Lotor es difícil engañarlo y evadirlo, percatándose del diminuto temblor ante lo dicho.

— ¿Enserio? No sé qué clase de equipo tienes... considerando que te dejaron solo luchando conmigo.

—Hiciste trampa, era un duelo entre tú y yo, no con e-

—No hay excusa para el abandono, tal vez ellos tienen en mente algo que por la tuya en la confianza ciega a quien no la merita, no te deja ver. —había dado un par de pasos en la celda. —Como que no hicieron el más mínimo movimiento por evitar que te trajera, que ni siquiera trataron de bajar y batirse a duelo conmigo y tal vez procrastinar más este momento. A mi ver, no es más que una luminosa señal a que no les importabas y pretendían deshacerse de ti, que, sin liderar bien, eres un estorbo.

Keith no respondió, luciendo tranquilo y para nada afectado por lo dicho tan cruelmente por Lotor. Como negar que eso pasaba por su cabeza, que de vez en cuando se siente rechazado por sus compañeros al tratarse de asuntos delicados y más aún, cuando hablan de los Galra. No siente aprecio por ellos, pero son su raza y con que una parte sea buena lo hizo formar empata, cosa que hasta ahora solo Shiro ha demostrado por igual, el resto tan solo sigue la corriente. Sin Shiro y siendo el nuevo Paladín negro, esa especie de temor en todos se hizo notorio, quizás Lance fue la única excepción resultando irónico, a lo que quiere llegar es que...

Suena tan creíble que no les importó.

—Te daré cierto mérito y es que hasta ahora eres el único oponente decente que he tenido, un segundo enfrentamiento no me viene mal...

—La última vez que un Galra me subestimo acabo muy mal. —advertía sin dar detalles de más, pensando en Kolivan.

—Quiero verlo. Por otro lado, mis generales también quieren un pequeño enfrentamiento contigo y será antes de luchar contra mí. Una pequeña prueba para asegurarme de que aquello no fue un simple golpe de suerte. —sonríe ladino y Keith bufa. —Ropa será dada y lucharas con esta arma tan curiosa. —abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido por ver su cuchillo en manos del Galra. —Iniciaremos hoy mismo, no te preocupes por tus heridas... hay una forma muy sencilla de sanarlas. —chasqueo los dedos y Acxa entro a la habitación con enorme cilindro de brillante contenido.

— ¡Aleja eso de...! —tarde, pues el líquido fue derramado sobre él, vio sus manos que habían adquirido un tono purpureo por un segundo y no tardo en desaparecer junto al dolor.

—Quinta esencia, quien sabe que te haría demasiada exposición a ella. —entrega el cilindro vacío. —Muchos dicen que incluso rebela la parte más dormida de una persona. —Acxa sale y apenas desaparecer Keith se abalanza sobre Lotor, quitando su cuchillo y poniéndose sobre el pecho del peliblanco para rasgarlo sin dudarlo. —Un animal rabioso. —bufa, en realidad con tanta calma no se había esperado algo así y se asustó, al menos Narti pudo pararlo antes de lograr su objetivo, no sería tan descuidado frente a ese híbrido, jamás. —Aunque admirable tu ferocidad, de nada sirve donde estamos, te recomiendo ponerte cómodo.

Cuando Lotor salió, Narti lo siguió, dejándolo solo dentro de la celda y solo cuando esta se cerró, las esposas se soltaron, quedando como un par de grilletes. Dio una patada a la puerta por la necesidad de descargar su frustración y luego se sentó en la plana superficie que ha de ser una cama. Miro sus manos, la primera vez que entro en contacto con la quintaesencia fue extraño, ahora es como algo nuevo y caliente abriéndose paso por sus venas, esto evidentemente lo molesta. Quería obviar las palabras de Lotor, de nada servía dejarse llevar de nuevo por el enemigo, no podía permitirse tal tontería.

— _Estoy bien... Solo intenta asustarte y hacerte sentir solo... estoy bien..._ —piensa, estar curado no quita el sueño precisamente, aparte "cura" es un término bastante raro de usar aquí, tomando en consideración que la misma sangre en sus venas está ardiendo.

 **...**

— ¿Debemos pelear contra él? —Acxa ve extrañada a su líder, que no para de sonreír, leyendo la información que hay registrada del paladín. —Con todo respeto... ¿Para qué?

—Es curiosidad más que otra cosa para ser sincero. Quizás como líder deja mucho que desear, pero como soldado no se puede negar su potencial, es igual a ustedes y por ello quiero probar que tan fuerte es.

— No creo que se una a nosotros. —opina Acxa notando la clara intención final.

—Yo tampoco, parece odiarnos bastante. —ríe Ezor.

—No me preocupa, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de que seremos una mejor opción. —sonríe cínico. —Quien no se aferra a otro tras el abandono.

No iba a ser sencillo, pero tenía la mayoría de elementos a su favor, el primer punto es que posiblemente los paladines no lo buscaran, estando en la nave principal es absurdo que lo intenten, tampoco sabría que el paladín rojo de hecho si hizo algo, que lo puedo haber herido, aunque eso n importa mucho. Tan solo debía jugar un poco con su mente y sentimientos, hacer que se sienta como cualquier otro soldado híbrido.

Rechazado y abandonado.

No tenía problema alguno que fuera visiblemente humano, paladín de Voltron, que lo odiara, nada causaba rechazo por lo que su aceptación es sincera. Su pequeña misión seria ganarse su confianza, lo demás podría pensarlo sobre la marcha.

* * *

— ¿La nave principal? ¿Donde...? Eso no tiene sentido ¿Para que llevarían a Keith ahí?

—Ni siquiera sabemos para que se lo llevaron en primer lugar. —acota Lance con ofuscado tono, pues él estuvo ahí primero... Debió hace algo más por impedir la desgracia que acontece. —Lotor asolo lo agarro como un pequeño juguete en su mano.

—Tal vez quiera a Black Lion. —opina Allura pensativa e intentando hallar una explicación.

—En lo que menos se ha mostrado interesado Lotor es en tener Voltron. —se restriega la cara por décima vez. —Alguna forma a de existir para-

—Retrasarnos para salvar a uno teniendo a millones esperando es contraproducente. Por más importante que Keith sea para ustedes, deberá esperar. —indica Kolivan, con Shiro listo para refutar e interrumpido en el trayecto. —Ya hay una misión planteada que no puede atrasarse.

—Keith es el paladín negro, lo necesitamos y aun si no hiciera falta no podemos dejarlo en la puta boca del lobo. —exclama sin dudas enojado y un tanto errático. — ¡Él no abandonaría a ninguno de nosotros aun con una situación así!

—Y por ello, no ha llegado a ser un buen líder en mi estima. —responde en tono calmo. —Como antiguo paladín, no dudo que tienes algún vínculo con el león, intenta y si no funciona, usa estas ganas para volver a ti lugar.

—Pero si Shiro se hace el paladín negro ...—Pidge ladea la cabeza viendo a otro lado, incapaz de decirlo.

—Keith ya no tendría un león. —Lance trago grueso por aquello, recordando la vaga conversación que tuvo apenas Shiro regreso. Kolivan no dijo nada, pues en sí, no es problema suyo la parte interna de Voltron, seguro se encuentra de que comprenderán que hacer llegado el momento.

—Ah... ah...

—Hijo... de perra...

—Que mirada tan tenebrosa ¿Algo que compartir conmigo?

Escupió un poco de sangre al suelo, quitándose de encima de Zethrid, limpiando la pequeña gota de sangre que goteaba de su fosa nasal derecha. Inicio la marcha que ya tenía memorizada desde hace unos cuantos días para volver a lo que es realmente su celda. Si aún no puede irse al menos quiere dejar de ver la maldita sonrisa pedante del príncipe lleno de curiosidad.

Llevaba ropa de prisionero en realidad, no lo molestaba, tampoco sentir que su piel acabarías formando quemaduras por su sangre siempre hirviendo en la constante exposición a Quintaesencia, que cabe destacar es un horror del que está harto e incluso más irritado de lo normal. Una presión en el cuello lo hizo parar y el cuchillo fue quitado de su mano, antes de poder expandirlo y cortar lo que impide su andar.

—No he dicho que puedas irte. —comenta jugando con el cuchillo en si mano. —Has demostrado ser alguien muy capaz... Vencer a mis generales no es tarea fácil aun si es de una en una.

—Menos siendo taaaaan pequeñito. —mofa Ezor, Keith tose por la presión continua de la cola de la ahora visible Narti.

—Te lo pondré en palabras simples para evitarnos este rodeo. —Narti suelta a Keith, dejándolo caer al suelo agarrándose el cuello. —Se uno de mis generales.

— ¿Que...? —de poder hacerlo, estuviera con cara de incredulidad única.

—Has demostrado que lo vales, son pocos los que han podido llamar mi atención y ganarse mi aprobación. —asegura con vanidosa sonrisa. —Considero una pena que tu potencial se pierda en un lugar donde no te aprecian... Nosotros no tenemos ese problema, somos como tú, híbridos rechazados en su mayoría por lo que somos... —cuenta viéndose en el filo del raro metal. —Más fuerte de lo que jamás serían, la pureza aun con su mérito no quita lo especial de nuestra mezcla.

De forma muy rápida incluso para él, acabo con Keith encima poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello y presionando apenas contra este. Sus ojos son tan desafiantes a pesar de irritados y agotados que lucen, el purpura oscuro, la esclera blanca rojiza, su expresión rígida y seria que hacen denotar aquella sensación de peligro que despierta el muchacho.

—Prefiero ser rechazo, echado, botado al espacio e incluso, asesinado, antes que apoyarte. Sea lo que sea... —culmino levantándose y largándose de ahí con rapidez.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Acxa es la primera en preguntar, cerciorándose de que no hay ninguna herida grave. Contrario a lo normal, Lotor comenzó a reírse, desquiciadamente, llevando una mano a su cara y para intentar calmarse. — ¿Señor?

—Ah~ Tan solo me hace más divertido el proceso, que bonita caja de sorpresas ha resultado el pequeño paladín... —mofa con extraña sensación en el cuerpo y mente, sin una idea clara de que es lo que ocurre.

Por otro lado, un poco de sigilo Keith examina el área, avanzando muy lentamente por la enorme, resaltando ENORME nave Galra, ya los soldados al verlo no se toman la molestia, ha llegado a pensar que Lotor lo quiere como una rara mascota, pues es ridículo lo que hace teniendo la oportunidad de matarlo o quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Su problema en este preciso instante es que se encuentra en un estado de adrenalina, pues el haber estafo combatiendo contra las generales de Lotor trae daños y estos, se van con Quintaesencia.

Es molesto, pues muchas veces su mente se nubla y actúa con instinto sinceramente básico, que, aunque útil al pelear, es tedioso cuando buscas una manera de salir huyendo. Ha pensado múltiples métodos, el principal encontrar un hangar y ¡puf! Huir al planeta más cercano para comunicarse, la siguiente es esperar, teniendo certeza de que lo van a ayudar, tal como se hizo con Allura en un pasado, también está la opción hacer un soberano desastre en la nave para que explote y ahí todos los problemas se acaben de una-

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —trago duro al ver a Haggar, la bruja, frente a él, debió dejar a un lado sus pensamientos explosivos y fijarse por donde va. —El paladín negro de Voltron...

—Lo siento señora, el príncipe Lotor lo tiene como prisionero y-

—Olviden a Lotor, puede serme útil para algo.

— Y una mierda... —pensó dando una patada al guardia, con la mala suerte de que varios guardias ya venían en su dirección por simple patrulla común.

Torearlos por llamarlo de algún modo fue simple, hasta que uno que salió de incógnito proporcionó tal golpe que acabó viendo estrellas hasta ser sujetado. Vio a Haggar por un pequeño instante y la negrura se apoderó de su mente. Debido a esto fue incapaz de percatarse por la ligera sorpresa que demostró Haggar en ese instante.

* * *

— ¿La bruja? —frunció el entrecejo. — ¿Que querría la bruja de... Como sea, en que sala lo tiene, no es prudente dejar que haga destrozos en su mente.

Supuso que Keith había intentado explorar alguna manera de escapar como algunas otras veces, por lo tanto resto importancia y espero a que algún guardia lo trajera o incluso volviera por su propio pie. Era curioso que lo impulsivo que es Keith lo llevara a cierta cautela como no provocar su propia desgracia de manera tan directa.

No negaría que la bruja le preocupa, con lo hermética que está siendo en sus asuntos es complicado adivinar qué podría sacar del paladín, estaba la opción de usarlo como visor para rastrear a Voltron nuevamente, para nadie es secreto que eso es doloroso aparte de todo; sacar algún plan de los paladines, es indudable que deben tener ya varios; simple experimentación como se hizo una vez con un humano de contextura grande...

Joder, mejor se apuraba. Pensándolo desde otro ángulo, si Keith odiaba más al Imperio en si podría resultar ligeramente beneficioso para él... Ese plan es mejor no llevarlo a cabo en realidad. Los gruesos muros no fueron capaces de contener los gritos de lo que sea que está ocurriendo dentro. Apenas puso un pie en la sala todo se detuvo cabe destacar.

—Pensé que se tenía respeto por los premios de guerra. —mofa caminando hasta donde el humano apenas esta con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Cuando se trata de una ventaja para el imperio no importa. —asegura Haggar mosqueada por la interrupción. Es curioso que, de hecho, este ella sola y no con sus "seguidores" ayudándole.

—Yo seré quien diga si es una ventaja para el imperio o no, bruja. —concluye soltando q Keith y subiendo este a su hombro. —Tampoco tienes permitido dañar a mis generales.

—Es un paladín de Voltron.

—En todos los lugares hay traiciones. —con ligero gesto de burlonería se da media vuelta, saliendo del lugar.

Keith observó a Haggar por un último instante, era muy extraño lo que se sentía, como si algo intentara invadir su mente, pero siendo evitado casi sin esfuerzo. Ser tirado a lo que se denomina cama apenas lo sobresaltó y se habría dormido por el agotamiento de no tener a Lotor en frente.

—Sigo preguntándome como es posible que alguien como tu este en Voltron... Al menos como Líder, tus cualidades al respecto son bastante mínimas y flojas. —Keith resopla, decidido a no responder nada que dijera el príncipe. —Acxa traerá tu nueva ropa y mañana nos iremos. —aquel comentario fue lo suficientemente escandaloso en su mente para hacerlo reaccionar.

—No he aceptado ni aceptare ser tu general, tírame a la nada si quieres.

— ¿Tan mal suena estar bajo mi mando? Puedo darte protección de este imperio y un lugar en el cual pertenecer de verdad, donde nadie juzgue lo que eres por cuestiones del destino. Yo-

—Jamás confiaría en ti, aun si lo llenas de ese montón de palabras bonitas para intentar convencerme. Estás traicionando a tu propia gente por seguramente ponerte en la cima de lo que sea estés planeando.

— ¿No apoyas una rebelión? Eso es irónico.

—La apoyare cuando sea real y no una mímica, no peleare por un imbécil y menos por una causa que no existe. —rechistó con ímpetu, creando un complicado ambiente. —Iré con Haggar yo mismo si con es- HUMPRF.

Empuja, patalea, emulando a un niño pequeño que trata de huir de un padre que lo tiene agarrado. La desventaja en base al tamaño figura presente por desgracia, por lo que ser presionado contra la superficie mientras sellan sus labios con los ajenos es complicado de interrumpir. Y siendo sincero, estaba teniendo un susto de muerte por este acto tan poco lógico de parte de Lotor, pensó que esté gustaba de molestarlo y solo quería jugar hasta aburrirse esperando a que una de sus generales lo matara en pleno combate.

PERO NO ** _ESTO._**

—Me tienes tan malditamente loco... Quiero entender todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero siempre es distinto a lo que yo creo que hay en ella, no me obedeces aun siendo tu mejor y única opción... —lo tenía agarrado de la cara, su voz entre frustrada y ansiosa tenía las alarmas de alerta de Keith a toda su capacidad. —odias a los Galra siendo uno, esperas un rescate de humanos a los que no les importas en lugar de tomar la mano de un igual que no te dejaría caer de esta manera.

—¡Van a ayudarme! —El Bayard negro había aparecido, para evitar ser apuñalado Lotor se hizo atrás. —Aun si ellos no pueden, sé que lo intentan... Él no-

— ¿Él? ¿quién **_él,_** Keith? —interroga entrecerrando los ojos, por la agitación y distinción, debe ser alguien que sobresale del resto. — ¿Una pareja tal vez?

— ¿¡Y a ti que te importa!?

—Ya entiendo. Me rechazas por la ilusa creencia de que, quien tiene un vínculo amoroso contigo, vendrá a salvarte. —unir tantos puntos con prácticamente nada era peculiar, dando en el clavo sin querer y eso la expresión de Keith lo demostró. —Tan fiero y a la vez tan crédulo. Seguramente están buscando la manera de reemplazarte y así evitarse el esfuerzo de buscarte. Un amante que de verdad ama... Estaría aquí aun si fallaba en ayudarte. Incluso pudiste ser un juego de victoria, domesticarte es tan complicado, asumo que satisfactorio.

—Shiro no es así, él sería incapaz de abandonarme.

—Es tendencia de los humanos aferrarse a las esperanza ilusa, quizás un poco se Quintaesencia te lo quite... —se quedó mirando las manos de Keith. —Hace un tiempo que veo que cubres tus manos... ¿A qué viene?

—Golpear las paredes.

—No harías algo tan inútil. Déjame ver. —fue una orden y tras quitar los trozos de tela pudo apreciar la piel púrpura junto a las pequeñas garras, su sonrisa victoriosa se hizo más alargada. De inmediato escondió sus manos tras su espalda. —Parece que tenemos un progreso. Ahora... Ya que tan confiado estas... Imagina la cara que pondrán al ver eso.

Salió del lugar y Keith se dejó caer, llevando las manos a su cara para respirar tan profundo como pudiera. Vacía su mente de lo inútil y/o nocivo para su últimamente débil capacidad mental, dejando lo importante. Si realmente lo iban a llevar... Tendría un chance de fugarse, a menos que se le lanzaran encima de una sola vez y, aun así, ya sabía cómo peleaba cada uno de ellos.

Zethrid es grande, no tan ágil y es mucho más pesada, Narti es pan comido siempre y cuando te encargues de distraer al maldito gato, Ezor lo ve todo como un juego y por ello no es complicado distraerla, Acxa prefiere las armas de distancia por lo que en cuerpo a cuerpo tiene una mínima ventaja a pesar de ser más pequeño que todas ellas.

Lotor es más complicado, sin embargo, es huir, no pelear, si debe hacerlo en el proceso va a maldecir todo lo que invada su cabeza. El punto está más que claro, usaría estos elementos a su favor como lo hizo en aquellos improvisados combates en los que lo metieron.

* * *

Dio un fuerte golpe de frustración, apoyando la cara entre sus manos en busca de un momento de calma en la penumbra que es Black Lion desde que no enciende para su persona. Estaba desesperado, más veces de las que puede contar a intentado con todas sus fuerzas que funcione, volver a ser su paladín, que lo permita pilotarlo, _que lo ayude a buscar a Keith._

El tiempo transcurría con dolorosa rapidez, donde sin poder hacerlo por su cuenta, Lance lo ayuda a buscar, a investigar donde han transportado a su pareja, pues hace ya un tiempo ha sido sacada de la nave Principal. Tenía miedo, pues podía ser que lo hayan asesinado, quería descartar por la ausencia del Bayard negro, aunque esto podría ser simplemente a falta del paladín. Tampoco sabía que podía haber hecho Lotor, que está haciendo en este instante de seguir vivo.

Keith es astuto a pesar de todo, alguna manera debía encontrar de huir a menos que le tengan vigilado día y noche. Volvió a tomar los controles, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, cerrando los ojos en búsqueda de ese vínculo ya existente con Black Lion, el cual se ganó y parece no querer dar luces de existir.

—Por favor... No sé qué es lo que pretendes que haga para poder hacer esto de nuevo, pero... Ayúdame... Te necesito para encontrarlo, para ayudarlos... No puedo quedarme aquí sin poder hacer nada... Necesito... Verlo otra vez. —La imagen de Keith despidiéndose por el pequeño truco de Lotor invadió su mente, abrió los ojos. —Ser el líder que me pidió volver a ser...

Giro la cabeza en dirección a una pequeña luz púrpura y titilante, la cual pronto lleno de energía. _Black Lion lo estaba aceptando de nuevo_ , una sonrisa de lo más estúpida se instaló en su rostro, poniendo en pie a la máquina que ruge y rápidamente, saliendo del palacio sin aviso alguno, que importaba, se iban a dar cuenta y de momento, no quiere perder tiempo en cosas que después se pueden explicar.

* * *

¿Recuerdan que pretendía fugarse durante el traslado?

—¿Te cansaste? Pensé que tenías más ganas de matarme.

—Maldita sea...

Pues no funciono.

Sería breve en esa explicación, Lotor le tenía el ojo montado a cada segundo y casi lo obliga a sentarse en sus piernas. Vestía un traje similar al que portaban las generales, en este caso Acxa, le recordaba mucho a la ropa que uso en algunas misiones de Blade of Marmora, el problema es que tenerlo puesto lo enfermaba, porque cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es uno de los soldados de Lotor, que está de acuerdo con él y está dispuesto a dar la vida por él.

 _Y una mierda..._

No se libraba de él, lo tenía casi pegado a sus espaldas y es entre molesto e inoportuno, más de una nave libre hay por ese lugar que aún desconoce que es, tampoco ha tenido oportunidad de mandar una mínima señal para hacer saber de su presencia. No hay tantos guardias y, por ende, Blade of Marmora podría ayudarlo al menos con una distracción.

Aparte de eso, Lotor se había vuelto muy insistente en que aceptara el abandono, como si quisiera que aquel atisbo de duda en u persona con respecto a su ayuda, se hiciera una enorme hoguera, sea la situación que fuera. Justo como ahora, en la que Lotor debía tener demasiado tiempo libre para exigirle duelos donde podía ocurrir el _lastimoso accidente_ de atarlo... No negaría que acepta solo por ese hecho.

Bloqueó el ataque que vino de parte de Lotor, con presión lo hizo atrás para librarse, pensando en hacer un corte a su cuello sin lograrlo, en conciencia de la postura que tiene en este momento, Lotor asumió que iba a hacer aparecer el Bayard para darse más fuerza. Haciendo un ataque vertical, esperando que Keith lo bloqueará con ambas armas... _no paso_

— ¡GAAHG! —soltó la espada por el susto, viendo a Keith cubrir su rostro, teniendo una herida sangrante en su rostro.

—Pero que...

—Que paso... —murmura viendo su otra mano, en la que espero tener el Bayard, por más que lo intentaba, este no aparecía, sin importar cuanto lo llamara. Para mayor espanto de Lotor una sonrisa afloro en el rostro del pelinegro, una que comenzó con una suave risita, transformándose en unas carcajadas tan largas y fuertes que hicieron tambalear a Lotor.

— ¿Algo muy chistoso paso o...?

—Gracias. —ladea la cabeza, la cara de Lotor se hizo un poema. —me hiciste un favor tan grande sin darte cuenta de que... Por dios, me ayudaste. Que irónico.

—En donde se supone que te ayude cortándote media cara, eres un hombre muy extraño.

—¿Mi cara? ¡Eso que importa! El verdadero paladín negro está de vuelta en su lugar. Así que gracias de nuevo Principe, has devuelto a la vida el arma más poderosa del universo. —hace la espada un cuchillo, guardándolo en su compartimiento. —Suerte con lo que sea que tengas pensado.

Lotor quedó ahí, plasmado en su lugar sin terminar de asimilar o comprender mejor dicho, lo que acaba de ocurrir. Tomando su espada del suelo Y camina con sigilosa lentitud en dirección recorrida por el híbrido humano. Keith ya había llegado a la asignada habitación, junto a la de Lotor y Acxa y con una alarma en caso de que intente salir de esta sin haber sido llamado.

Se apoyo de la puerta, subiendo al mirada al techo donde su sonrisa se quebró, en una mezcla complicada de sobrellevar de sentimientos en su persona. Está feliz, pues Shiro ha vuelto a ser el paladín negro, no duda de ello, pero a la vez se siente destrozado pues... _Ya no forma parte de Voltron,_ ya nada lo vincula a él, a Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Corán, Allura... _Razones para ayudarlo ahora son nulas_ , ni siquiera por Blade of Marmora tomando en cuenta lo fácil que es sacrificar soldados.

Su alegría es muy amarga, pues aunque es lo que deseaba, quería estar ahí para verlo, quizás para felicitarlo y despedirlo, hace mucho había planeado ausentarse, forzar a Shiro a seguir intentando hasta lograrlo, que fuera involuntario resulta sorpresivamente oportuno.

 _"Seguramente están buscando la manera de reemplazarte y así evitarse el esfuerzo de buscarte"_

¿Por qué las palabras de Lotor tenían que aparecer para atormentarlo más? No hacía falta, no es un paladín, por su cuenta ya sabía que nadie lo iba a ayudar, que siendo irrelevante no se tomarían ese esfuerzo, tienen cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarse, planetas, pueblos, destruir al imperio Galra y...

 _"Somos híbridos."_

Todo es más importante que preocuparse por un simple híbrido Galra. Vio sus manos, las gotas salinas caían por borbotones de sus ojos, la piel ahora completamente púrpura, las garras apenas pronunciadas, incluso debajo del traje estaba así, desde los pies hasta el cuello como grandes manchas que se expanden. Si alzaba la cabeza, dejando ver su cuello, se podía apreciar, temía que llegará a su cara, que lo cambiará por completo y dejará de parecer humano para ser un... Galra.

No quería ser visto así, por nadie. Shiro, Lance, Pidge... ¿Como iba a querer ser visto de esta manera tan horrible? Tan solo quiere... desaparecer, hacerse el muerto tal vez, todo sea por evitar ese rechazo que no hay cómo dudar que aparecería, sin ocultarse por no ser Paladín y...

Lotor se apoyó de la pared, cruzándose de brazos y escuchando los sollozos dentro de la habitación, suponía que ocurriría, por más que se alegrara e intentara ocultarlo, dolía y mejor aún, daba fuerza a las advertencias que hizo. Puede decir sin dudas que Keith está solo, verdaderamente solo y un híbrido inestable en su cambio solo, es una bendición. Quizás "adiestrarlo" ahora no cuente como complicado al extremo, así como tomar un lugar en el que no pueda rechazarlo.

* * *

—Shiro, desapareció, ya es tiempo de-

—No lo voy a aceptar y aun si solo queda su cadáver lo voy a encontrar. —interrumpe a Allura que lo vio con pesar. —Él no dejó de buscarme nunca y yo tampoco lo haré.

—Lo entiendo, pero te distraes mucho por esto. También distraes a Lance.

— ¿Distraerme? Hablamos de Keith, hay que salvarlo. —dice como lo más obvio del universo. Pues es consciente que de estar en situación inversa, Keith haría lo mismo. —Cuando te llevaron fuimos a salvarte y cuando Shiro se perdió también lo buscamos ¿Porque con Keith no?

—Ese no es el punto, el punto es que están tomando más tiempo a buscarlo que en lo que hacemos. —Shiro dio un pequeño bufido, reanudando su andar. — ¿Shiro?

—Puedes decirlo como quieras, es mi pareja y está por sobre el universo para mí. —concluye, Lance ladea la cabeza, ya sr había hecho normal que Shiro estuviera de mal humor o reacio a opiniones al respecto de la búsqueda.

Parece ser contagioso en Paladines negros, exactamente igual a Keith durante la desaparición de Shiro. Irónico.

— ¿Enserio creen que lo van a encontrar? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos con preocupada expresión.

—Por supuesto que sí, no existe el escondite perfecto y ya alguna pista tendremos. —asegura con una sonrisa a la alteana.

* * *

— ¿Alcanza para otra nave?

—Si, para dos en realidad.

Dio una pequeña sonrisita, satisfecho por los resultados que lleva su pequeño plan oculto. Vio a su lado de reojo, donde el más pequeño de sus generales permanece en pie sin decir nada, indiferente como de costumbre. Una leve brisa movió el cabello negro, permitiendo ver las manchas púrpuras que han empezado a apoderarse de su rostro, su ojo derecho cuenta con una coloración amarilla en la esclera para variar. La herida hecha accidentalmente a su rostro ha sanado bastante bien, apenas notándose una línea muy fina en su piel.

La Quintaesencia hace maravillas.

Keith dio la vuelta y se encaminó fuera del taller donde se arman las naves en base al meteorito dimensional. Asintió q Acxa y siguió al ex-paladín, encontrándolo en su habitación con una parte del traje fuera, viendo su hombro con una enorme cicatriz, ha tenido curiosidad de como se la hizo, más no ha obtenido una respuesta. En paso calmo entro y se puso tras él, reflejado en el espejo.

—Dentro de poco va a ser un cambio completo, nadie podrá negar tu lazo con los Galra. —comenta, fijándose en el agujero por el que inyecta Quintaesencia cada día.

—Ya no parezco humano.

— ¿Importa?

—Soy casi igual a ti. —dijo Keith en baja voz, la única diferencia es que sus orejas se hacen más grandes, quizás acabe con unas similares a las de Kolivan.

—Lo estás viendo como algo malo. Pareces no captar la belleza que significa mostrarte como lo que eres en verdad. —Tomo asiento en la cama, tomando a Keith de la mano y atrayéndolo a su persona. —Si hay algo hermoso en los híbridos, es que no serán iguales unos a otros y para mí, eres el más bello que he podido llegar a ver. —sus manos serpenteaban desde su hombro hasta las orejas, haciendo pequeños mimos ahí.

Ese podría contarse como uno de los puntos débiles de Keith, las orejas, bajo de la mandíbula, ser abrazado por la espalda y pasar el dedo por toda su columna vertebral. Acariciar ahí te gana unos momentos de sumisión por parte del híbrido humano, tiro con mayor fuerza de él, obligándolo a quedar arrodillado en la cama, con las piernas a cada costado.

—Realmente... hermoso... —comenta en un suspiro, dejando un pequeño beso en la cicatriz que tiene en el hombro. Su mano bajo y se topó con un bulto, bajo más el cierre del traje, dejando ver la cola que apenas se mueve. —Adorable también.

—Ummng... —apretó los labios, era incomodo, demasiado, esa cola salió de la nada y es sensible ahí sin explicación, cada día es más larga y la punta peluda.

—Eres como un niño que no ha terminado de crecer, me haces sentir como un enfermo por eso. —sonríe amargo, empujándolo a la cama y colocándose sobre Keith. —Un animal fiero llega a ser manso y no se cual me gusta más... quisiera tirarte a un tanque de Quintaesencia para que acabes ya.

—Zarkon se volvió loco por la exposición a Quintaesencia.

—Aparentemente, solo estando loco vas a aceptarme, así que ¿Por qué no? —con tono cínico se acerca y planta un beso, pegándose en una clara señal de lo que quiere. El filo en su cuello lo hace separarse lentamente.

—No creo que estar loco cambie nada. —su mirada vacía e indiferente produjo ira g frustración en el príncipe, curioso por el rechazo aun ahora.

— ¿Aun esperando a tu salvador? Ya no les importas en lo más mínimo, quién sabe qué harían de verte... Solo yo soy capaz de aceptar toda belleza que ahora tienes.

—Te lo dije antes, aun con todo lo que digas o hagas, no puedo ni pienso confiar en ti... Largo. —advierte y Lotor con fastidio se levanta.

—Decías eso hace un tiempo, pero ahora me permites tocarte... Y veremos cuanto tiempo duran tus palabras. —expone ciertamente ofendido, saliendo del lugar. Keith se sienta y pasa una mano por su cabello, viendo su mano poco después.

No lo hacía por estarlo aceptando precisamente, su mente estaba demasiado borrosa por momentos, más aún con el incesante y molesto toqueteo. Está vulnerable, hasta la más mínima muestra de afecto viene a ser recibida a pesar de lo mucho que detesta a quien las proporciona, su mente y su cuerpo a la misma vez exigen cariño, atención... _Quiere a Shiro, pero sabe que este no está y posiblemente no de lo que quiere._

 _They say_  
 _You're not good enough, you're not brave enough_

 _We gotta, get back to beautiful_  
 _Gotta, get back to beautiful_  
 _All these words, starting wars_  
 _Over who can hurt who more_

Tararea con voz ronca, jugando con su cola y pensando en nada.

* * *

—Van a destronarme, quizás desheredarme y exiliarme de nuevo, vaya originalidad. —comenta andando hacia su nave, Keith frunció el entrecejo por la ligereza que se tomaba en el asunto. —El único beneficio que saco de ser de este imperio, es que mi padre está muy ciego y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

— ¿Por eso robabas aquel trozo de Teludav?

—No te equivoques, mi problema siempre ha sido la bruja.

— ¿Honerva? ¿Que no es tu madre? —había algo que no cuadraba en toda esta historia, la cara de Lotor dio una explicación a que venía.

—Mi madre murió hace mucho, supongo que la alteana te contó de ella, era una científica muy importante. —Keith quería golpear la cabeza contra un muro, _Lotor ni siquiera sabía que la bruja es su madre_ , santo dios, ahora tenía un poco de pena por él, solo por lo tonto y ciego que es, si le quitara la capucha asume que se notaría. — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Por qué debo ir? —interroga en un gruñido, Lotor se detuvo y con una mano algo el cabello un poco más largo y desordenado, que cubre lo poco de piel nívea que queda en Keith, al menos posible de observar. —Deja de tocarme. —lo aparta de un manotazo.

—Hay que sacarte a pasear a menudo, antes de que te vuelvas loco en esa habitación. —un bufido fue apenas percibido, lo que iba a volverlo loco es la quintaescencia, no al puta habitación, tampoco es un perro.

—Haggar trata de meterse en mi cabeza cuando la veo a los ojos, no creo que sea oportuno para ti que me hechice o lo que sea.

—Si no lo ha logrado, es que porque eres lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente para evitarlo. —supone sin dar relevancia al asunto, Keith ve de reojo a Narti, siempre callada y con el gato sobre su hombro. —Pareces nervioso, no creo que te permitan ver al Emperador si es lo que te preocupa.

—No le tengo miedo.

—Temes a otro tipo de cosas, no a una persona, eso lo sé.

Realmente no estaba nervioso, se encontraba más frustrado que otra cosa, tomando en cuenta lo complicado que fue "matarlo" para que ahora vengan a decirle que está más vivo que nunca, con un traje para ello, pero _vivo_. Joder, como si Lotor ya no fuera suficiente problema. El camino se sintió corto, Lotor no lo permitía ni tocar el tablero de control, nada que ver sobre pilotar. Realmente estaba a punto de considerar que lo ve como un simple cachorro, una mascota o algo así...

* * *

— ¿Una señal? ¿De dónde? —Pidge entrecierra los ojos viendo la pantalla, aquel punto resaltante donde no hay literalmente nada. Aunque pensándolo... —¡EH! SHIRO. —Matt parpadeó confuso por la emoción repentina, era una señal cualquiera, de hecho bastante extraña por marcarse de los Galra. —¿¡Que haces ahí de tonto!? ¡VERIFICA DONDE ES!—ordenó de repente y en un salto el muchacho obedece, más por el susto que por otra cosa.

— ¿Qué tiene de importante una simple señal...? —murmura tomando las coordenadas exactas y como si fuera un mueble en medio, fue arroyado por todos los paladines, viendo la pantalla y las coordenadas de esta.

—Debe ser Keith, está a mitad de la nada aun con el nuevo algoritmo. —señala Hunk, Pidge anda con el pecho inflado en orgullo por haberlo notado ella primero. —Aunque... ¿Que hace a mitad de la nada?

—Eso qué importa ¡Lo encontramos! Hay que-

—Toda la flota se está acumulando en ese punto. —murmura Shiro, interrumpiendo al animado moreno. —Sea cual sea la razón hay que darnos prisa, todos a los leones, ahora. —ordena y asintieron todos por igual, tomando mayor prisa a la usual. —Es mi turno de salvarte a ti, eh... —piensa fugazmente.

* * *

Quizás sonará un tanto hipócrita o irónico, pero Lotor pecaba de confiado. Algo le decía que todo iba a ir mal, aun cuando solo hicieron lo que Lotor había predicho, Zarkon está al mando de nuevo y él relegado sin más. Curiosamente los guardias que siempre se aseguran de que siga su camino hasta la habitación no están. Haciéndose con el riesgo de ser visto donde no debe, llega con lentitud hasta el área de control de la nave, vacía y sin nadie custodiando.

Sea una trampa o no, una prueba extraña de Lotor para probar su lealtad, es muy tonto si lo ha hecho, debía tomar la oportunidad. Con cuidado y examinando cada rincón llegó hasta el panel de control, activando las comunicaciones y mandando una señal en exceso evidente para cualquiera. Con que la nave sea atacada, le basta, una distracción lo suficientemente grande para distraer a Lotor. Según los radares la nave principal se acercaba, no quiso dar importancia, dejando la señal encendida y apresurándose a salir del área. Sacó su espada y la puso en el cuello de quien aguarda fuera, mientras el cañón del arma apunta a su cabeza.

— ¿Le dirás a Lotor?

—Debería. —responde Acxa, seria. —Sin embargo... —baja el arma para sorpresa de Keith. —Nosotras lo seguimos porque nadie más nos ha tendido la mano o dado una misión, ha sido por voluntad propia, tu estas aquí a fuerza y con un lugar al cual volver.

—Suenas muy segura de eso. —entrecierra los ojos viéndola con duda.

—El paladín rojo trato de ayudarte aquella vez, Lotor puso la espada en tu cuello y por ello no continuaron, también me los he topado tan solo volando en la nada y por planetas investigando. Te siguen buscando, el rojo y negro por sobre los demás. —explica Keith abre un poco los ojos. —Tienes a donde volver, aprovéchalo.

—Ellos no saben cómo estoy ahora.

—Si te rechazan aun después de tanto esfuerzo eres bienvenido, no juzgamos a quienes trataron de volver a su hogar. —concluye comenzando a caminar. Keith apretó los labios.

—Gracias. —Acxa se giró a mirarlo con sorpresa por esto, la mínima sonrisa que lleva en los labios le produjo un enorme nudo en el misma alma. era un gesto bonito, casi tan raro como cualquier signo de ser sensible o capaz de mantener algún pensamiento más allá de la cautela o combate.

—D-de nada...—murmura casi ahogada, Keith no tarda en alejarse de la zona. Pasó una mano por su rostro, serenándose y andando hacia donde Lotor la espera.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —pregunta sin verla.

—sí, estaba en su habitación. —miente con ligereza, desde hace un buen tiempo había pensado en ayudarlo a huir, no por hacerle un mal rato a Lotor, simplemente... Sentía que lo debía, aparte de todo lo sentía _tan_ pequeño... Como una especie de niño o hijo al que hay que ayudar a que deje de estar sufriendo.

Un corto lapso transcurrió antes de que un temblor se hiciera sentir por toda la nave, la información de estar siendo atacados no tardo en hacerse presente y es que con la cantidad de temblores, cobraba sentido el ataque.

—Carguen lo que resta del cometa en mi nave. —apenas se mantuvo en pie.

—¿A dónde va? —Acxa se apresuró a seguirlo.

—Buscar a Keith y- ¡Lleven toda la energía de la nave a las defensas y evacúenla! —ordena con la mente dispersa. —Keith está en su habitación por lo que-

— ¡Está ahí! —Lotor giro la mirada en dirección a Keith, que un piso más arriba y con casco en mano entrecierra los ojos, joder, Ezor lo podía sentir o que...

— ¡Hay que evacuar la nave antes de que...! —su advertencia a este se vio cortada por el temblor, en el que Keith se apoyó de una pared para no caer.

—¿Como nos consiguieron siquiera? ¿Nos rastrearon? —interroga Zethrid, Lotor queda pensativo unos cuantos segundos. Keith no pudo haber revelado su secreto, no tuvo como y aun si lo hacía ¿Por qué atacar? Este no tiene la más remota idea de su plan, ni siquiera el interés de que el imperio lo hunda. Giro hacia Narti, observándola y...

— ¡OYE! —quisquilla, viendo el cuerpo de la general cayendo al suelo, sin vida. Lotor alzo la mirada. —Tch...

Con prisa se dirige a donde las naves se mantienen, subiendo a una de estas y aprovechando las otras pocas que despegan para salir sin más. Evade con indudable maestría los disparos de las flotas Galra, activando a su vez un mapa por el cual guiarse a un planeta y mandar otra señal, sin Lotor a sus espaldas debe hacerse relativamente sencillo contactar a Blade of Marmora o Voltron...

— ¡MIERDA! —chilla evitando ser chocado y notablemente arrastrado por la nave que Lotor pilotea. Cuando este al ver que debe huir si o si, tan solo continuo de largo. — ¿Pero que...?

Creyó estar alucinando, pues Voltron apareció de la nada o era invisible hace unos pocos segundos. El problema venía a que una vez activado el cañón, destruyen todo y estuvieron a poco de pulverizarlo, convirtiéndolo en polvo espacial en menos de un segundo. Esto no impidió que dañaran una parte de la nave a decir verdad.

—Una señal... debo poder hacer una señal.. —dice a sí mismo con nervios aumentando g comenzando a nublado su juicio ya de por si errático, viéndose peor parado que nunca.

...

—Lotor está escapando, quizás lleve a Keith con él. —Dice Allura.

—No podemos permitir que se lo lleve de nuevo. Activen la espada y-

Shiro guardó silencio, girando y obteniendo confundidos llamados de parte de los demás paladines. Busca con la mirada lo que sesea que su león está señalando por llamarlo de alguna manera. — Black Lion dice que Keith está aquí, cúbranme mientras lo encuentro. —la afirmativa del resto trajo calma a su persona, estando ahora individuales se permite revisar con énfasis cada nave o resto de estas.

— Dónde está... ¿¡Dónde estás!? —farfulla hasta percatarse de un pequeño disparo a la nada, seguido de uno más que lo permitió encontrar la fuente.

Agradecía tener el casco, pues de otro modo se estaría asfixiando en este mismo instante. Rompió el cristal delantero para dar algunos disparos, así llamaría la buena o mala atención, pero lo haría que es lo importante. Dio un pequeño sobresalto en respuesta a lo repentino del Black Lion frente a él, describir sus sensaciones por verlo resulta imposible pues... Son tantas cosas, alegría, nostalgia, añoranza.

Sin tomar más demora salto de la nave hasta la boca abierta del león, entrando a este y apresurándose a la cabina del piloto, siendo aún peor ese revoltijo de solo ver la espalda de quien pilotea.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —Shiro apenas volteo un segundo.

— ¡Lo tengo, hora de irnos! —avisa.

— _¡Wohoo! Misión cumplida señores ~_ —celebra Lance.

— _Aún seguimos aquí_. —comenta Allura.

— _Y ayudamos a Lotor a escapar_. —agrega Pidge, todos alejándose del lugar.

— _Son unos aguafiestas... ¡Hey! ¡Helena! Al menos saluda ¿no?_

— _Debe estar muy conmocionado, mucho tiempo lejos, de seguro nos extrañó._ —dice Hunk con tierna y cierta verdad en sus palabras.

 _— ¿Quién es Keith?_

 _—Es un amigo y también..._

Las voces sonaban demasiado lejos para él, deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo con una mano en su costado, al final si acabo un tanto afectado y... El casco no pensaba quitárselo bajo ninguna condición, esto podría ser incluso más difícil que todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ... ya ni siquiera sabe cuál es peor.

 **...**

Apenas pudo salió corriendo del león, tomando relativa distancia de los que con emoción se preparan para recibirlo. Shiro es quien más se aproxima, con intenciones claras de quitarle el casco, Keith se hizo atrás de inmediato, creando confusión en los espectadores del evento de reencuentro luego de tanto tiempo.

—No me digas que te confundiste y trajiste a otro Galra. —Lance es el primero en hacer un comentario con tono jocoso.

—Es Keith, el León lo halló y estoy seguro de que-

—Soy yo, cualquier otro hubiera tratado de asesinar a Shiro en la cabina o ni siquiera podría haber entrado. —responde sin poder resistirse, pues encuentra el comentario tonto... aunque vino de Lance, no le extraña.

—Entonces deja el dramatismo, estuvimos todo este tiempo buscándote, no seas así y miramos a la cara. —pide Hunk con una especie de puchero.

— ¿Se atoro? Ven, deja que te ayu-

— No está atorado, tan solo... —su lengua se trabo, retrocediendo a cada paso que da Shiro en su dirección. —Yo no quisiera que...

—Por favor necesito verte la cara para saber que eres en verdad tú. —no era una duda que deba ser saciada, es una necesidad para permitirse la alegría de tenerlo de nuevo.

Cuando estuvo a poco de tocarlo Keith sacó el cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Shiro. —Apártate... Por favor. —pide en suave tono, Shiro obedeció alzando las manos. Un ambiente de tensión se instaló y con temblorosas manos guardó el cuchillo para luego tomar el casco, alzándolo paulatinamente hasta que finalmente acabó al descubierto.

Las suaves exclamaciones junto a las expresiones sorpresivas aceleraron su pulso, sus orejas bajan un poco y su cola aun escondida se enrosca con mayor fuerza a su pierna. Traga grueso por Shiro, que tiene una rara mueca en la cara, acercándose muy lentamente y haciéndolo encoger en miedo por lo que hará o dirá.

Fue envuelto en un abrazo, uno tan demoledor que acongoja su alma nerviosa. —Te tengo de nuevo aquí... —escalando un nuevo peldaño de sorpresa, el gimoteo que simboliza el inicio del llanto y seguido por el mismo, deja al borde del desmayo a los paladines, Corán y Matt por igual.

Keith llorando es igual de anómalo que un perro con alas.

Shiro da palmadas a la espalda del más bajo, comprendiendo fácilmente que es lo que lo tuvo angustiado y más aún, la razón por la que ahora está roto en llanto sin importar que lo están mirando. Keith siempre ha sido solitario, Voltron fue una bendición en ese aspecto de su vida y volver a estar solo, es algo que temía, viéndose como es ahora, no es de extrañar que se sembrara creencia de que su apariencia significaría el rechazo y abandono de parte de esta Familia que por fin tiene.

Llora por lo mucho que significan esas palabras dichas, en las que denota que a pesar de como se ve, sigue siendo el mismo Keith. Las orejas, la piel púrpura y todo lo que ahora pueda tener no quita que es su pareja, que lo va a amar por sobre todo lo que pueda venir. Convirtiendo esto sin lugar a duda, en un retorno y no en la bienvenida para un ser extraño.

— ¡Oye! —en un repentino bajón lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie, en el proceso tocó el costado de Keith. —Está herido...

— ¡¿Y qué esperas!? Hay que ponerlo en un tanque para que sane, ya mismo. —apresura Allura, Shiro toma a Keith en brazos, que en medio de esos lapsus de vista difusa y mente conmocionada apenas sabe dónde está.

 **...**

—Tiene Quintaesencia a morir en su cuerpo, es como el motor de una nave, pero vivo. —acota Corán. Ven al que dormita en el interior del cilindro para curar cualquier herida en su cuerpo.

— ¿Para qué Quintaesencia? —se pregunta Allura.

—Lotor debía querer volverlo loco igual que Zarkon. —refunfuña Lance con clara molestia por el asunto.

—No lo creo... Parece más que quería... hacerlo así.

— ¿No lo era? —interroga Matt perdido por lo que acaba de decir su hermana.

—No, para nada. Lucia humano, sin orejas, cola o garras... Apenas tenía unos colmillos de vampiro y la piel de uno. —explica acomodándose los lentes.

—Eso quiere decir que pretende hacerlo ver como un Galra, hacer ver que es un híbrido. —dice Hunk. —Lotor es muy raro ¿De qué sirve eso?

—Un híbrido duda de dónde viene, mientras más se aleje de un lado, más tratará de unirse a sus iguales y no podemos olvidar que Lotor es híbrido... Lo quería de su lado. —Shiro da aquella teoría cruzado de brazos y viendo al tema de conversación. —Que formara parte de su séquito, por ello llevaba su uniforme.

—No lo hubiera logra-

—Pudo haberlo hecho, estaba solo, en medio de Galra y sus heridas son notoriamente de una explosión, hay razones por las cuales pudo haber aceptado. — no se haría ideas demasiado ingenuas, incluso el dudaría, no había que dudar de que Lotor al menos intentado mostrar algún encanto para convencerlo, aunque Keith tan terco como mula no se dejó convencer.

Sin esa oportunidad de huir quien sabe que hubiera pasado, quizás no tuviera a quien recibir con los brazos abiertos. Luego de un rato de silencio se fueron uno a uno hasta dejar a Shiro dolo en el lugar, viendo a Keith descansar y sanar. Puso su mano en la lisa superficie, suspirando profundamente, si era un poco extraño verlo así, pero no estaba mal, podía ser raro por pensarlo adorable.

Tras un largo rato, en el que él estuvo ahí esperando, la cápsula se abrió y Keith abrió los ojos, extendiendo una mano que Shiro no tardo en tomarla, ganando una pequeña sonrisa del híbrido.

— ¿Que tal te sientes? —pregunta ayudándolo a apoyarse y mantenerse en pie.

—quiero dormir más, estoy cansado... —responde abrazándose al cuerpo de Shiro, quien lo carga.

—Te llevare a tu habitación, quizás hablemos un poco ahí. —sentirlo recostado lo calmaba, llevaba tanto tiempo buscándolo para poder tenerlo de esta manera nuevamente que podría llorar de alegría.

De camino se topaba con todos, Lance y Pidge incluso acariciaron la cabeza de Keith en un gesto cariñoso. Al llegar a la habitación y ponerlo en la cama, fue jalado cómicamente, pues había olvidado por completo la cola y que esta es manejable. Keith dio un largo suspiro aun con los ojos cerrados, aferrando esa parte de su cuerpo al brazo de Shiro.

—Pareces saber usarla. —ríe.

—Es como una tercera mano... más flexible.

—Ya veo... Keith-

— ¿Te molesta?

— ¿Que exactamente?

—Como soy ahora. —abre los ojos, mostrando la esclera amarilla y sus irises purpura.

—Para nada, sigues siendo el mismo con un poco de púrpura. —asegura, Keith desvía la mirada por un instante, sentándose en la cama lentamente.

—Me veo como un Galra...

—Sigo sin ver nada de malo.

—... Preguntaré a Kolivan si puedo ir a Blade of Marmora.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero por qué!? —quisquilla en confusión. —Acabas de volver y ya estás hablando de irte como si-

— ¿Qué esperas que haga aquí? Ya no soy un paladín, ya no formo parte de Voltron y aparte de eso ¡Mírame!

—Estar, eso espero que hagas. No quiero que te alejes de mí de nuevo, la única vez que lo he permitido estuviste en las garras de Lotor por casi seis meses. —Keith se levanta de la cama, deshaciendo la ropa que tiene con las garras.

—No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras ustedes están fuera.

—Eso no significa que te tienes que ir.

—Lo es si con eso soy útil para la misión que tenemos.

— ¿Que tanto te metió Lotor en la cabeza? —increpa, evitando que Keith tome ropa del armario, este se soltó con rapidez.

—No me dijo nada que yo no supiera. Nunca fui un líder y por eso tu volviste a tomar el mando, por eso ya no estoy en Voltron y también sabía que de verme como lo hago ahora no me iban a aceptar. —moquea, Shiro apretó los dientes.

— ¿¡Que tanto tiene como te veas!?

— ¡YA NO PAREZCO HUMANO! YA NO SOY COMO NINGUNO DE USTEDES. —responde a gritos. —Sus caras... tú los viste, es igual a cuando se enteraron, me vieron con esa... desconfianza como si de un segundo a otro por mi sangre iba a traicionarlos a todos. No haré nada aquí y estar solo para que me miren de esa forma... No lo quiero...

—Te van a ver igual que siempre. Solo es púrpura, orejas, ojos amarillos y una cola. Irte no va a solucionar nada.

—Hablas como si no conocieras a Allura...

—Deja de pensar en ellos por un momento y piensa en mí ¿Quieres? Ya te tuve suficiente tiempo lejos con un imbécil que te metió Quintaesencia hasta hacerte esto, no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí y menos con Blade of Marmora que no les importará que mueras o no en una misión. —Keith bajo la mirada, apretando los dientes. —Escucha... comprendo que es complicado esto, que te sientas muy atacado por cada opinión, pero sabes que yo no te rechazaría por nada. —con su mano derecha acaricia el rostro delgado, comenzando a hacer pequeños cariños cerca de la oreja. —Tu no lo hiciste con mi falta de memoria y esta mano qué es Galra... Aun si cambias más y a lo que sea no va a importarme porque eres tú y te amo por ser tú.

—Pero ya no siento que... soy humano, es...

—Entonces hacerte sentir humano ¿Si?

Keith asintió, casi urgido por este acercamiento cariñoso. Ellos se llevaban así, aparentemente no iba a cambiar, reflejándose uno en otro para sentirse mejor y entenderse mutuamente. Shiro temía ser un monstruo por lo que le han hecho y no recuerda, sin embargo cree que si Keith, teniendo sangre Galra en sus venas no lo es, tampoco podría hacerlo. Lo ayuda a sentirse humano mientras se hace prueba de serlo.

Con suaves escalofríos producidos por los lentos besos de Shiro a su cuello un recuerdo lo invadió, con el cual su cola inquieta vuelve a cerrarse en torno al brazo de Shiro, quien sube la vista curioso por esto, sin dejar de hacer lo que hace,

—Lotor hacia esto...—bufó con molestia, deteniendo cualquier movimiento de Shiro. Este lo tomó de la cara.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Hizo... qué? —interroga entrecerrando los ojos.

—Esto... No llego a nada en realidad, siempre lo echaba de la habitación poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello. —Shiro soltó todo el aire retenido, menudo susto. — Siempre decía que solo él me querría de esta manera, porque somos "iguales"

—Es evidente que no me conoce... ¿Qué hizo exactamente?

—Me acariciaba tras las orejas, la cola, besaba la- ¡AY!

Apretó los dientes ante el mordisco en la oreja, que continuaron más suaves junto a las manos en la cola, evitando que se aferre a él. Con sus garras se hizo muy sencillo hacer trizas la ropa del paladín negro, quedando sobre el cuerpo tendido y evitando que lo muerda mediante un beso, con una de las manos grandes en su cadera, mientras la otra viaja su cabello, haciendo un poco de mimos a este, que un tanto más largos e enreda en sus dedos.

—Eres un tramposo...—suspira haciéndose a la mano que acaricia tras su oreja.

—Para nada.

Shiro podía tener la certeza de algo y es que Lotor no habría podido ver a Keith de esta manera, con el rojo invadiendo su rostro, sus gemidos crecientes por simples caricias apenas subidas de tono, _sumiso_ y manipulable a costa del placer que es posible generar en su cuerpo delgado. Keith, que con impaciencia permite la presión sobre su ser, lleva una mano a la entrepierna de su amante, logrando sacar un gruñido en este.

Estando Shiro sobre Keith, no le costaba ver la cicatriz en su hombro, también una marca más oscura en su cuello que asume es por donde se le administraba la Quintaesencia. No quiso dar más relevancia al asunto, tirando de la cadera de Keith para presionar a este contra su erección prominente, sacando un lánguido gemido por su parte, jadeando aire caliente.

Entre otros jugueteos en los que estaban muy negados a apartarse uno del otro, llegaron a lo importante, donde Shiro se adentra en el híbrido, que rasguña la espalda de este al punto de sacar la roja sangre. Lejos de molestarlo, lo encontró excitante, provocativo e incluso tierno por la cara pone su amante, como su cola ahora se enroscó en su cintura y lo jalaba en una señal de querer sentirlo más profundo.

Algunas veces ocurría que la mano de Shiro adquiere ese brillo púrpura, iluminando de esta manera el lugar parcialmente. Lo curioso, es que ahora los ojos de Keith a su impresión se hacían más hermosos, se acerca y juntó la frente con la contraria, los brazos de Keith pasan por sobre sus hombros en una abrazo para atraerlo más e iniciar un beso lento y calmado.

Aun con todo... Estaba feliz de haber vuelto.

 **...**

— ¿¡Irte!? Pero... pero... —Lance hace gestos exagerados y ciertamente cómicos. — ¿Por qué? Somos un equipo, no puedes-

—Seguiremos siendo un equipo aunque no esté aquí. —tiene ganas de ponerse la capucha, lo molesta que se lo queden mirando a las orejas. —Pensé que no me ibas a extrañar.

—No dije que te extrañaría. —mira a otro lado cruzado de brazos.

—Pero en serio... ¿Por qué irte? Puedes ayudarnos aquí, no eres un idiota, sabes de pilotaje y aun si no es en un león. —Pidge intenta buscar una vuelta con al cual Keith no deba irse.

—Y con Marmora...

—Kolivan dijo que puedo ir con ello, lo acompañaría a él en sus misiones. —da este detalle con la intención de limar las preocupaciones.

—Shiro, dile algo. —incita Lance, esperando que entre amoríos lo convenciera. El paladín negro que estuvo con la mirada gacha la fija ahora en el híbrido.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —pregunta luego de un largo y pronunciado silencio. Keith se acerca y hacer un pequeño y juguetón rasguño a la mejilla de este.

—Si lo estoy, los contactare de igual manera. No me voy para siempre, solo estaré con rodeado de gatos parecidos a mí. —hace la pequeña mofa. — También seguiré la pista de Lotor... Todos los trajes constaban con un rastreador, con suerte lo encontrare y entenderé que pensaba hacer con esas naves. Me preocupa lo que pretenda.

—Solo... Ten cuidado. —suspira rendido, no lo podría evitar, tan solo apoyarlo y rogar porque todo saliera bien.

—No me voy a matar si es lo que te preocupa, estaré bien. —da un pequeño beso a los labios de Shiro, Matt estaba a punto de desmayarse, ver a su superior en un beso con un "alíen" resultaba demasiado para su cerebro. —Estaremos juntos cuando ya Voltron pueda descansar ¿no lo creen? —abraza a Shiro.

— ¡Necesito unirme a este abrazo, lo siento mucho! Keith nunca ha sido tan tierno y motivador. —lloriquea Hunk de cómica forma, el híbrido se vio prácticamente aplastado en ese abrazo por parte de todos, incluso Matt que no tiene nada que ver.

De esta forma, tomó rumbo a donde están esperando los Blade of Marmora, Shiro lo acompaña y tentado a evitar que siga caminando y suba a esa nave, despidiéndose con la mano. Nunca ha sido precisamente busca pleitos, pero en estos instantes, quisiera encontrar a Lotor primero, darle la paliza más grande del universo por todo lo que ha llegado a causar gracias a su "curiosidad"

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Allura a su lado.

—No, pero este tipo de cosas son las que motivan continuar hasta ganar.

—Todos aquí sabemos que para los Galra es ganar o morir... ¿No te preocupa que esa filosofía sea contagiosa?

—Keith sabe que es más humano de lo que aparenta, no se dejara llevar por algo así. —asegura con suma confianza en el híbrido.

* * *

Tanto bullicio loa tormenta, la situación lo crispa y altera hasta puntos infinitos, incapaz de concentrarse y pensar claramente alguna solución al problema que se cargan encima. Una bomba de reloj, Voltron, Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Allura, Koran, Blade of Marmora, un cuadrante entero de gente que tiene tanto que vivir y eso a los Galra no les interesa mínimamente. Los laceres contra la nave donde seguramente está siendo activada esa cuenta contra reloj no cede, aquella barrera siendo casi irrompible.

— ¡dejen de disparar y guarden energía para cuando la barrera ya no esté! —Ordena haciéndose atrás para tomar mayor velocidad,

— _¿¡Y como se supone que vamos a atacar si la barrera no va a desaparecer por si so...!? ¿Qué haces? ¡Keith no seas idiota y para ahora mismo!_ —Matt continuaba con una especie de regaño, por lo que corto la comunicación con él.

Estaba hecho un maremoto de contradicciones en este instante, pero lo que sobresale son el claro objetivo de ganar y que si no lo hacen todo puede acabar. Usando toda la velocidad que la nave puede proporcionar, hace un perfecta líneas recta en dirección a la barrera, no pediría a nadie más hacer algo como esto... Siente que debe hacerlo, ganar o morir. Apretó los ojos.

Se hace atrás justo a tiempo, la barrera e incluso la extensión de la nave Galra fue destruida por un disparo además de certero, devastador. Vio el rastro que dejo el rayo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa por la nave que disparó.

—Wow, Keith está siendo muy eficiente.

—Buen hecho. —felicita Shiro con alegre voz... Como se notaba que no sabía que pensaba hacer.

—Yo no hice nada, fue... —apretó los dientes, no queriendo decirlo.

—Paladines de Voltron...

 _No puede..._

—Rebeldes y Blade of Marmora...

 _¿Por qué el muy maldito...?_

—Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar

 _Que alguien le explique qué plan asqueroso tiene Lotor en mente._

* * *

—Esta es la peor idea del universo ¿Como piensan considerar escucharlo? —increpa Keith con ira marcada en sus ojos.

—Nos salvó de la muerte y es considerado un desertor por su propio imperio. Hay mucho en común y puede ser un buen aliado. —explica Kolivan.

— ¿¡Aliado!? Mató a Narti y está solo, sus generales lo abandonaron. Es claro que no es de fiar. —acusa y Shiro puso una mano en el hombro del híbrido. Admitiría curiosidad por el señalamiento de los generales de Lotor.

—Tiene razón, es ridículo siquiera pensar en esto como una opción.

—Pues hagámoslo de otro modo... Estuviste mucho tiempo con él, conoces su forma de combate, vigilaras que no haga nada extraño. —ofrece y conociendo a este Galra, no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Dio un golpe a la pared y salió de la sala.

—Lo convenceré de-

—No importa Shiro, es solo invertir roles sin la parte de acoso sexual. —restriega su rostro con ambas manos. —Ve a descansar, parece que un camión te pasó por encima.

—No quiero dejarte solo con él. —admite con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no morí hoy con ese planeta a punto de explotar, Lotor no me matara, puedes tener la certeza de eso. —da un par de palmadas al hombro del paladín, cogiendo rumbo a donde tienen a Lotor, ojalá estuviera amordazado...

Al verlo lo noto un tanto demacrado, se notaba agotado y no le interesaba, lo que lo tiene sorprendido es que de verdad este solo... Quizás lo de Narti afectó a las demás con creces como para dejarlo por su cuenta.

— Supuse que te enviarán a ti, puedo decir que al menos no son tontos. —afirma con una risita. —Aunque no pareces muy contento de verme.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Aparte de andar con el rabo entre las patas por ser oficialmente traidor al imperio.

—La metáfora quedaría mejor contigo, ya que de los dos, quien tiene cola eres tú. —Keith la mueve al lado contrario para evitar que la toque. —De nuevo pareces el animal orgulloso y rabioso que eres. Parece que has tenido un buen tiempo ¿Reunión con alguien importante?

—Limítate a no hablar tonterías, así me dejaran el gusto a mí de tirarte al espacio. —bufa, sabiendo que Lotor no diría nada importante, Lotor lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que se apartara.

— Eras tu ¿verdad? Quien pensaba estrellarse contra la barrera para destruirla. —Keith frunció el entrecejo. —Estabas dispuesto a morir en ese instante por ayudar, adorable.

—No te incumbe lo que pensaba o no ha-

—Pero a tu pareja si, Shiro si no me equivoco. — Keith de un manotazo lo apartó, con notable ira. —Eso quiere decir que sí, sería bastante triste que se enterara ¿No te parece?

—Él no te va a creer lo que digas sobre mí.

— ¿Enserio? Podría decir que tuvimos sexo y acabaría tan cegado por la ira que me creería. Porque es posible que te avergonzaras y no fueras sincero, tal como este momento. —su sonrisa no se borró aún con la espada de Keith en su cuello, sin nada prohibiendo asesinarlo. —La mayor razón por la que intervine en ese instante es porque supuse que eras tú y no me equivoque, una maravilla.

—Aun si no puedo matarte en este preciso instante puedo dejarte inválido.

—Y te detiene que aun necesitas mi lengua, la misma con la que puedo delatar lo que pensaba y _quien_ sabe que es lo que pensara Shiro ¿Se va a decepcionar? Tal vez piense que has cambiado tanto que ya no es posible continuar, que incluso si le ocultaste eso, le ocultaste una relación íntima conmigo. —pudo quitarle la espada de la mano y pegarlo a su cuerpo. —Podemos llevar esto en buen término. yo no digo nada sobre tu casi suicidio y tú mantendrás la boca cerrada, sin apoyo, sin contradicción.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? No permitiré que-

— ¿Los lastime? Tranquilo, no me interesa; es simple... Curiosidad con respecto a cuán dedicado estas a hacer por mantener cerca a los que quieres. Créeme cuando te digo que lo que tengo en mente nos beneficia y hará de todo menos hacerte daño ¿y bien? _General._ —Keith apretó los dientes visiblemente. — _We gotta, get back to beautiful. Gotta, get back to beautiful. **All these words, starting wars. Over who can hurt who more**. _—tararea con falta de ritmo hasta unir sus labios con los del híbrido que a pesar de la reticencia, permanece ahí.

Si por ser un príncipe curioso terminaría muriendo, en base a quien es dueño de dicha curiosidad, podría darse por satisfecho, aunque dudaba quedar completamente saciado del peculiar ex-paladín de Voltron... _sería divertido, sobre todo usando al paladín negro como as bajo la manga._


	2. Princeps Fraudator

Más que el tiempo son las situaciones las que demuestran quien es cada persona.

 **Princeps Fraudator**

— Es bueno volver a tenerte aquí.

— Lo sería si Lotor no lo estuviera también.

Shiro negó con la cabeza, Keith realmente tenía una buena perreta armada con Lotor. No sabía porqué exactamente su pareja se ponía aún más malhumorada de lo usual con el príncipe exiliado, pero no dejaba de preocuparlo.

Parecía en extremo receloso y siendo como es, quería decir que algo malo hacía actualmente para ganarse ese odio. Keith podía ser rencoroso, pero estos rencores se pagaban con indiferencia rotunda luego de un tiempo.

Lotor no, el sufre el odio perenne.

Aun recordaba muy bien la discusión que tuvieron en cuanto que hacer con él, se había decidido a mantenerlo como prisionero y juzgar con el tiempo si este es merecedor de la confianza. Kolivan habia dejado a keith para que lo vigilara, un poco inútil, pero ninguno se quejó, ni siquiera Lotor, este parecía complacido por su guardián.

Lo que hacía curioso aquello es que Keith no dijo ni una sola palabra, tan callado e indiferente como de costumbre, escuchando en silencio todo lo que se argumentaba. Todos habían pensado que él sería quien más reticencia daría al asunto.

Pero no, solo silencio y con ello, se tomó la ya sabida decisión

— ¿ya es hora de la misión? — pregunta con genuino desinterés. Shiro asintió, llevar su armadura de paladin lo delataba un poco —. Espero que les vaya bien entonces. Iré a aburrirme por ahí.

— Puedes venir conmigo en Black Lion.

— Estoy aquí para vigilar a Lotor aun si muero de fastidio en el intento... o lo mato en el trayecto. Tu solo vete ya para que vuelvan rápido. — agitó la mano, Shiro se aguantó la risa. Antes de que pudiera apartarse por completo lo atrajo hacía su persona y besó su cabeza entre las ahora erguidas orejas. Keith infló un poco los mofletes, cruzándose de brazos y caminando para llegar su destino.

Eso claro, con su cola dio una suave bofetada al rostro de Shiro... Y con suave me refiero a que solo le giró la cabeza hacia un lado, una bofetada de Keith se traduce a quedar con la nariz rota y un diente flojo. Habiéndose preparado psicológicamente llegó hasta donde Lotor se encontraba preso...

— tardaste en llegar ¿Algo te detuvo? — como suele ser la costumbre, Keith lo ignoró por completo, sentándose de mil maneras distintas y jugando de manera distraída con su cuchillo, lanzándolo hacia arriba, girando entre sus dedos, ver al techo, dormitar. Lo regular cuando tu prisionero es una jodida molestia que goza de tu fastidio —. Sabes... Me sorprende lo desesperado que estás por ocultar la verdad de lo que ibas a hacer.

— Y a mi me sorprende lo desesperado que estás por hablar conmigo ¿No te puedes mantener callado y hacer esto menos odioso? — bufa con mal humor. Lotor tomó asiento, sonriendo.

— Es muy triste que tu me juzgues igual que la alteana, no saben que quiero, pero aun así me odian.

— Me importa una mierda lo que quieras. Lo que sé es la razón por la que te odio.

— ¿Mostrarte tu verdad?

— Una verdad que podía aprender sin Quintaesencia en mi organismo.

— Siempre buscarás la forma de sacar lo malo. — suspira sonriendo divertido.

— Y tu de sacar lo bueno.

— De otro modo ¿que sentido tendría? — Keith gruñó y se echó de lado, dando la espalda —. Me das buena vista, sigo pensando que eres un hibrido muy bello. — Keith se giró y entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Que quieres?

— ¿Disculpa?

— No actuas a menos que puedas sacar algo de tu beneficio ¿Que quieres? — Lotor negó suavemente con la cabeza —. permaneces y ayudas por una razón, no simplemente movido por el buen deseo de ayudar y ya que estás tan hablador, habla.

— No quiero otra cosa que un imperio pacífico, la forma en que mi padre lleva las cosas es muy... poco recomendable. Que hayan tantos rebeldes y ganas de hacerlo a un lado lo demuestran — comienza a explica de pie, dando algunos pasos en el reducido lugar —. Mi plan era muy simple, hallar quintaesencia, tanta como fuera posible y más... De nada te sirve el poder si no tienes la energía para utilizarlo.

— Ya las extraen de los planetas ¿Cuántos pensabas destruir...?

— Hice muchas investigaciones, con las cuales halle una forma de obtener raudales de quintaesencia. Destruir planetas, conquistarlos... Francamente no me interesa, al menos del mismo modo. Obviamente se necesita un control, pero como dije, el modo de Zarkon está lejos de ser agradable para mi. — tener la atención de Keith cuenta como un logro para él, pues costaba lo suyo.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Cual es tu plan ahora?

— Sencillo... necesito que tus compañeros me ayuden. Aunque preferiria mantenerte a raya, también precisare tu ayuda... No van a escucharme, al menos no todos con tanta seguridad como lo harían contigo que te conocen.

— No les diría algo como eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que no te tomen al palabra? Es una probabilidad igual de alta, despues de todo sería normal un _Galra_ apoyando a otro _Galra —_ Keith frunció el entrecejo —. Esta sería una buena prueba de confianza. Sobretodo con ese líder que tanto te preocupa.

Keith no respondió absolutamente nada, se levantó de donde estaba echado y se fue. Lotor sonrió a sí mismo, complacido de poder tocar tan fácil los puntos débiles de Keith para manipularlo. No diría que le gusta, preferiría que este le ayudara sin necesidad de esto, pero aparentemente la confianza en esos humanos era muy fuerte.

¿Cuánto le tomaría aceptar que no iban a aceptarlo? Su parte humana no haría que los humanos lo aceptaran y su parte Galra no haría que los Galra lo aceptaran, solo tiene una opción: Confiar en él que entiende lo que es ser híbrido, que se alzará por sobretodos los demás que lo pensaban menos...

Verdaderamente necesita que Keith entienda que con él iba a ser feliz y aceptado como no lo será en Voltron...

* * *

— ¿Entregarlo? A ver, pongamos los puntos claros, si Lotor sacó de alguien lo tramposo de su ser es de Zarkon. No nos va a entregar al Señor Holt aun si le entregamos a su hijo. — Keith se rascó el entrecejo, defender a Lotor sin ninguna amenaza de por medio era de lo más raro que haría jamás.

— ¿¡Y entonces qué!? ¡Debemos salvar a papá! — entendía el estado frenético de Pidge, aunque no podía apoyarla.

— Y lo haremos, pero... — Shiro carecía de capacidad para negar el método, puesto que ya el debate estaba haciéndose un poco agresivo.

— Zarkon los va a engañar. No entregará a ese hombre y posiblemente me mate apenas esté a su alcance. — comenta Lotor viendo con ligera diversión todo lo que pasaba frente a él, por momentos su mirada se fijaba en Keith, que exasperado no sabía como intervenir sin que se volviera una trifulca.

— ¡TODO LO QUE ÉL PUEDE DECIRNOS ES UNA MENTIRA! — acusa la más joven. Keith resopló con fuerza.

— Tiene instinto de supervivencia y aunque nos duela, no es tonto. Está claro que será una trampa. Podemos hacer algún plan con el que-

— ¡PUES DILO!

— Pidge-

— ¡ESTÁS TAN TRANQUILO Y SIN CONSIDERARLO PORQUE NO ES TU FAMILIA! ¡NI SIQUIERA TIENES UNA!

— Pidge. — Lance le dio un fuerte codazo, la chica no parecía tener ganas de retractarse o notar que fue algo entre fuera de lugar y muy hiriente.

— No, no es mi familia, pero es la tuya y sé que lo necesitas tanto como necesitas a Matt — respondió con voz calmada y rostro impasible —. Por ello no quiero que esto falle, por eso quiero que entiendas que ir sin un plan de respaldo es casi tan suicida como no hacer nada.

— ¿Y que me asegura que no estás haciéndolo por cuidarlo? ¡Estuviste con él mucho tiempo! ¡Puede estar manipulandote para que no lo entregues!

— Ojala pudiera manipularlo tan fácil, es un animal rabioso. — silba Lotor, Shiro le dirigió una mirada hostil.

— Recuperaremos a papá, Pidge, tranquila. — Matt no sabía que decir o hacer, su hermana estaba demasiado explosiva al tema, no la culpa, pero complica mucho hacer un plan sin ofenderla o que se malinterprete. Keith tamborileo los dedos, entregar a Lotor sería tonto considerando lo útil que ha demostrado ser...

Claro que le gustaría que su padre le de un golpe en el pescuezo, sin embargo, nunca ha sido fanatico de ver morir a sus enemigos por el que es también su enemigo. Una idea apareció en su mente y miró a Shiro, llamando la atención de este. Hizo un ligero gesto con al cabeza para que lo siguiera, Black paladin no tardó en seguirlo, con la vista fija en la cola ondeante del híbrido.

— Tengo una idea que puede servirnos... Deberás confiar en mi, no decirle al resto y... Confiar en Lotor.

— ¿Lo haces tu?

— No. Pero ahora no hay tiempo de rencores si queremos al padre de Pidge aquí. — concluyó chasqueando la lengua.

...

Desde el primer instante tuvo un mal presentimiento en cuanto al intercambio. Fue con Shiro, Pidge, Matt y Lotor para el intercambio, sin un León no haría nada útil en caso de necesitar ayuda. Zarkon seguía causándole escalofríos a pesar de la distancia, tal vez ver a un cadáver andante produce miedo de forma natural.

— Están haciendo lo que quiere, sólo me matará... — fijó su atención en Lotor, quien mantenía su postura llena de soberbia.

— Por eso está el plan de respaldo. — responde en voz baja.

— También buscará de asesinarte ahora que te ha visto... Eres un traidor igual que yo — Keith empezó a contar hasta mil, así tal vez pudiera aguantarlo —. asombrosamente, esa idea me repulsa más de lo que hace esperar mi muerte.

— Si, claro. — el sarcasmo estaba untado en sus palabras

— No debiste haber venido, pero ya que estamos aquí tengo una forma perfecta de demostrarte que mis intenciones con tu equipo y contigo no son hostiles — su mirada clavada en él comienza a molestarlo —. Te demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de que me creas y veas que no soy tu enemigo.

— Guarda silencio. — susurró cruzandose de brazos. Una vez pareció transcurrir el tiempo suficiente Zarkon exigió ver a su hijo, Lotor acabó en frente de ellos con aire altivo y manos esposadas.

Pidge observaba de manera ansiosa lo que pasaba, por ello no podía evitar las ganas de ir corriendo hacia su papá y saltar sobre él para abrazarlo despues de tanto tiempo. Keith contuvo el aliento, Lotor había negado por la cabeza y antes de poder advertirlo, se había revelado que el padre de Pidge no era quien caminaba hacia ellos.

— ¿Q...que? ¡Teniamos un trato! —repuso con voz desesperada. Zarkon señaló a Keith.

—Si quieres a tu padre exijó la cabeza de ese traidor al imperio. —Keith le dirigió una mirada venenosa. Pidge acabó rígida y de un segundo a otro por el atudimiento no entendieron nada, Keith habia lanzado su espada hacia Zarkon, clavandose en su brazo y apocando el ruido que produjo Lotor al liberarse de Zethrid.

Lotor inició un duelo contra su padre, algo que de cierta manera le recuerda sus enfrentamientos con el príncipe por la agresividad que se exhibe ahí. Shiro, Pidge y Matt iban tras la nave donde se encuentra el padre dr los hermanos. Considerando que Zarkon estaba dando la paliza de su vida a su _amado_ hijo... Prefirió ayudarlo, quizá así le hace una cicatriz por accidente.

Como buena mania, volvió a lanzar la espada apenas la recuperó, por lo que Zarkon fijó su atención en él, dando tiempo para que Lotor atacará usando el Bayard negro. Esquivó a Zarkon, este uso su armadura para aumentar cada una de sus capacidades y con ello iba la velocidad. Con espada en mano nuevamente se dispuso a atacar.

Lotor también luchaba ahí, aunque era quien se llevaba los golpes más fuertes. Keith, un poco desesperado, esquivaba en la medida de lo posible los ataques que podían matarlo de tan solo rozar su cabeza. La cosa no podía complicarse más, Zarkon esta proporcionando la paliza de la vida de ambos. Lo cual es bastante triste y humillante.

No supo cómo ocurrió, como su espada se encuentra tan lejos, la bota de Zarkon sobre el pecho con la esperanza de reventar su pecho con un simple pisotón. Comienza a ver borroso, realmente duele y el aire se escapa con lentitud de sus pulmones.

Un corte resonó en el aire junto a la fuerte brisa. Keith vio como una mano se ofrecía a ayudar para levantarse, la tomó aún aturdido y al recobrar toda su visión el aliento se escapó de nuevo.

— Te lo dije... haría lo que sea por demostrarte que no soy tu enemigo.

Keith soltó la mano de Lotor, con el viento tan fuerte que agita el cabello negro y blanco en todas direcciones mientras siguen viéndose, el más bajo con la mayor incomodidad del mundo y el mayor en la espera de algunas palabras.

— Era tu papá... — murmura, Zarkon parecía estar en proceso de apagado, como una máquina.

— Que pensó en matarme y lo peor de todo... Matarte a tí también. — sin ningún permiso -como siempre-, se acercó con la intención de besarlo, Keith se hizo atrás de inmediato, tan indiferente como es su costumbre más no hostil o con rasgos de haberse enfadado.

— Lotor mató a Zarkon, tenemos que irnos... ¿Ya tenemos al padre de Pdge?

— _Yep~_

— Vamos, antes de que la flota que debe seguir en el respaldo venga a atacarnos por esto. Dejaste sin emperador al más grande imperio del Universo. —Lotor sonrió pedante, camina tras Keith que toma del suelo el Bayard negro.

Aunque el Byard refulgió por un instante, volvió a su forma habitual. Subieron a la nave en al que llegaron, pues ya el grupo de Matt, Shiro y Pidge iba camino al palacio de regreso.

Lotor se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, cruzado de brazos y viendo de reojo a Keith que pilotaba con tanta calma y facilidad que podría hacerlo dormido. —Eres tan malditamente necio —. bufa el principe desterrado con un tinte amargo en sus expresiones. Keith no dijo nada.

— me pregunto que tanto debió pasar en la Tierra para que seas de esta manera, tan cerrado como el entendimiento de los Galra — sin respuesta aun —. Seco, rabioso cuando te enojas, sin emociones... Tampoco confías en mi a pesar de lo que-

— No confío en nadie — entrecerró los ojos, Lotor tuvo un ligero y satisfactorio escalofrío —. Siempre he estado mejor solo.

— ¿Que me dices de cuando estuviste en mi nave? Confiabas en que irían a salvarte, incluso cuando ocurrió el ataque confiaste en que ellos iban a llegar.— repone satisfecho por las contradicciones que se generan en Keith, tan poco predecible como el fuego.

— Inercia imbécil de permanecer más tiempo del necesario. — responde sin más.

— ¿Enserio?

— Uhmm.

— A mi me parece que si eres capaz de confiar, tan sólo te haces el de rogar. No como que me moleste del todo, si no fuese así, no serías tu. Sin embargo, la curiosidad no deja de hacerme ruido. — sonríe ufano.

— ¿qué puede importarte si confio o no?

— Que eres tu y quiero que confíes en mi. Ya sabes, tenernos mutuamente para...

El filo de una espada se posó en su garganta y sudo frío por un instante. Keith lo veía con esos fríos y afilados ojos púrpuras con esclera amarillenta —Un solo acto no gana la confianza de nadie, menos la mía, así que guarda silencio antes de que considere tirarte al espacio —advierte, guardó la espada tras unos segundos.

— Yo solo decía que... Pareces un tierno y pequeño animal que se mantiene a la defensiva por temor a ser herido por un depredador, quizá porque no...

— ¿Por qué aprendí a cuidarme solo? Sí, es por eso, Lotor, así que ahora callate. — advierte con la poca paciencia a nada de agotarse, finalmente, el príncipe Galra guardó silencio.

...

— ¿Por qué algo así te importa? — pregunta Shiro entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha hacía el híbrido de piel purpura y cabello blanco.

— Necesito a Keith, es fuerte, es hábil y francamente es la mejor opción que tengo aun si no me cree de confianza. Si supiera al menos un poco al respecto, podría ayudar con eso. — explica a grandes rasgos lo que quería.

No pensó en decir que quería la confianza entera de Keith, que este no lo pudiera negar aunque la parte más necia de su persona siguiera insistiendo. No podría alejarse, sería como un pequeño fraude para atraerlo.

No lo hace en desinterés ¿Cuando lo ha hecho?

—Keith no tuvo una familia, su madre lo abandonó cuando apenas era un niño y su padre nunca estuvo muy presente. Ha estado solo desde siempre hasta Voltron. Así que-

— ya veo... Su familia postiza lo rechazó — sonríe zorruno, Shiro se cruzó de brazos —. ya me imagino, apenas se hicieron con la información de su ascendencia lo empezarona rechazar, no me sorprende que no pueda confiar en nadie.

— ¿Que...?

— Sin embargo, no le va a costar confiar en mí más que en cualquiera de ustedes. Al fin y al cabo, sólo yo lo acepto como es realmente. Un bello híbrido Galra que busca ser aceptado como no lo es aqui. — Shiro podía enrojecer de iras

— Aquí es tratado como una más, es parte de nuestro equipo.

— ¿Por que está con Blade of Marmora entonces? ¿por qué dejar que se aparte y no preocuparse por él? Admitelo, Black paladin, tu pequeño gatito te estorba ahora que no tiene un león, todo porque le quitaste el suyo y la cadena prosiguió a donde estamos. — se encoge de hombros.

Aparentemente Shiro podía ser igual de sensible queKeith, igual de voluble.

— Yo no soy nadie para detenerlo de hacer lo que quiera, sí él quiere ir con ellos que lo haga, jamás he dicho que no puede quedarse.

— Pero no has insistido en que se quede, nunca lo contactas... Me pregunto que tan mala suerte tiene para ir de malas con las familias, casi parece algo que nos hace similares.

— Tu...

— tranquilo, tan solo se me fue un poco la lengua. Gracias por la información, Black paladín, tan sólo espero de ti que continues con tu bella incapacidad. — despide con tranquilidad, salió de la habitación y Shiro destrozó la mesa que había a su lado.

Lotor quería morirse de risa, no creyó que jugar con Shiro iba a ser tan sencillo, cualquiera diría que es sólo revés: Keith como algo simple y manipulable y Shiro un complicado individuo imposible de hacer enojar o confundir. Vaya que es una ironía que lo tiene en esa especie de excitación constante.

Por desgracia no todo es color de rosita en este universo, por lo que haber asesinado finalmente al emperador que gobernó por más de diez mil años no es algo que se pueda celebrar y ya. Cómo Lotor tan amablemente explicó, se necesitaría un emperador que no quiera continuar con el plan de explorar planetas y sólo un Galra podría hacerlo, así que...

— ¿Tu? ¿Emperador? —réplica Allura con expresión incrédula.

—Los generales que hay no haran más que desastre e incluso a mi me preocupa. Soy el príncipe, tengo más derecho que ellos.

—Eres híbrido. —Añadió Coran.

—Sigue siendo el único descendiente del emperador, las tropas más puristas al respecto lo obedecerán de inmediato y no tenemos más opciones... —susurra Keith, pues realmente no es cómo que tengan otra opción mejor.

— ¿Cómo piensas llegar allá sin que te maten? Sigues siendo un traidor. —Informa Lance sin estar nada de acuerdo con el asunto.

—Eso es sencillo porque el Black Lion me escoltará.

— ¿¡Ha!? ¡¿y esa parte cuando la acordamos que no la escuche!? — Lance miró a todos con una mueca de confusión.

— eso nunca ha estado en discusión, no haremos tal cosa. — dice Allura con el entrecejo fruncido. Shiro descruzo los brazos.

— Lo haremos.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— necesitamos que sea Lotor quien ocupe el trono. — Lance permaneció con la misma expresión de incredulidad.

— Pero Shiro...

— Eso es muy arriesgado... — murmura Pidge.

— Más arriesgado es que la Bruja tenga un Emperador Títere. Es una mujer de... ¿Ciencia? Solo le interesa continuar con cada objetivo que se proponga y entre ellos es necesario extraer hasta el más mínimo rastro de Quintaesencia. — Lotor comienza a cansarse de la terquedad.

No sería como Zarkon si es lo que ha ellos les molestaba, así que no encontraba razón por la cual no podían ser su respaldo, tampoco sería una blanca paloma que ayuda a _todo_ el Universo, simplemente... ¿Un imperio normal? ¿Sin necesidad de matar y extinguir razas?

No es tan complicado que ellos lo comprendan ¡De verdad que no lo es!

— No, Shiro... Es una trampa, puede querer a Voltron o yo qué sé ¡hablamos de Lotor! — _Y Lotor está aquí escuchando, Blue Paladin._ Pensó poniendo los ojos en amarillo por un instante.

— Black Lion no lo tomará como líder aun si lo intenta, tengo la ligera sospecha de que Lotor cae mal a los leones. — interviene Keith con desinterés.

— ¡Es igual! ¿¡No te parece sospechoso!? — lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y volvió a girar la cabeza para ver a otro lado.

— Lance deja de replicar, lo haremos.

— Pero-

— ¡Que calles! ¡Ya lo he dicho! vamos a hacerlo de ese modo y es la última palabra. — respondió con tal violencia que Lance se encogió sorprendido. Keith se acercó expectante, moviendo la cola de tanto en tanto, inquieto.

—Lance solo está argumentando y dando su punto de porque este plan puede salir mal. Creo que antes de decidirlo, aun si es rápido, deberías pensarlo un poco, no digo que-

— ¿Que? Keith no se si te has dado cuenta de que tu opinion no es la que cuenta aqui. No eres de Voltron ahora y yo soy el líder, por lo que si yo digo que haremos esto es porque se hará. No hay mas discusión al respec-

Se hicieron atrás, Shiro tambaleo con una mano en el rostro, cubriendo su nariz sangrante por el golpe que Keith había propinado. El híbrido agitó el puño con pequeñas gotas de sangre y tan crispado que su expresión indiferente desentona con su lenguaje corporal. Shiro lo observó con una especie de confusión, como si el golpe no tuviera razón de ser.

—Lamento estar aquí estorbando. Sigan con su reunión. —dio media vuelta y marchó del lugar. Lotor tenía la satisfacción plasmada en el rostro, algo que solo Black paladín notó por saber la naturaleza de la relación entre el príncipe y Keith.

—Entonces... —Hunk alzó su voz para romper el intensísimo silencio formado. Shiro mantuvo la mano izquierda en su rostro por el goteo de líquido carmesí.

—Lo que dije. Lo haremos. —concluyó. Salió de la sala, seguramente a perseguir a su atacante. Lotor en pie caminó tranquilamente, no necesitaba apresurarse cuando contaba con mayor facilidad para ubicar a Keith.

Llegó antes que Black Paladin para su propia sorpresa. Keith se encuentra en el hangar frente a Red Lion, el cual está encendido e inclinado hacía él, permitiendo que coloque la mano en la zona frontal de su hocico.

— Hey... — sonrió nostálgico —. Lance es un buen paladin para ti ¿cierto? Supongo que mucho mejor de lo que yo puedo serlo... Para cualquier león— Red Lion abrió la entrada y Keith negó con la cabeza —. Lance es tu paladín, no yo, intenta que no se mate al menos.

Red Lion le rugió en la cara, agitandole el cabello, la cola y las orejas por igual. Abrió un ojo viendo al León, suspiro de nueva cuenta palmeando por última vez la boca de Red Lion.

— No puedo hacerle eso a él.

— ¿Por qué no? — apenas se sobresaltó por la repentina pregunta de Lotor —. Él te lo hizo, este es tu león.

— Ya no lo es, ninguno, además, Lance es mejor en esto. — responde con voz calmada, casi sosegada.

— Lo dudo.

— Haz lo que quieras.

— Quieres volver a Voltron.

— No sí alguno queda por fuera, ellos son un equipo-

— Y tu no, sobras — interrumpió, Hubo un pequeño y violento movimiento de la cola de Keith —. admitirlo en voz alta no va matarte. Tu los quieres mucho a ellos, pero ellos no ha ti, no hay una equivalencia entre lo que te importan ellos con lo que ha ellos les importa, creo que te ha quedado bastante claro.

— También como el hecho de que estás buscando cualquier medio para convencerme de ello.

— Te estoy abriendo los ojos, actúas como un niño, tu fe es muy ciega.

— Son mis amigos ¿Que tiene de malo hacerlo?

— Que si de tus amigos depende no pisaS esta nave de nuevo y mientras más lejos estés mejor, poco importa si te ocurre algo. No seas infantil y-

— ¡No soy infantil! ¡Infantil es creer que puedo confiar en alguien que intenta ponerme en contra de todos y todos! Me encantaría saber que tanta satisfacción te da saber que no perteneceré nunca a ningún lugar.

— Yo no te rechazo, quien está rechazando aquí eres tu.

— Porque tu nunca haces nada. No me importa... — movió la oreja y tras unos segundos frunció el entrecejo —. me largo, suerte en lo que sea que decidan.

— ¿te vas? ¿a donde? — Keith no le respondió, tan solo continuó caminando, subió la capucha y su máscara apareció.

— ¡Keith! ¡Keith! — Pidge pasó por el lado de Lotor, el híbrido quitó la máscara para mirar a la paladin — yo... Yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace unos días, también que puedes quedarte aun con lo que dijo Shiro, está estresado supongo, lo que dijo-

— ¿Que vas a saber si quiero quedarme? Al fin y al cabo, tu tienes una familia y yo no. — repuso con tono frío, realmente harto de todo.

Pidge acabó muda, viéndolo irse en la nave que entró en el hangar y desapareció de su campo de visión en un segundo. Apretó los labios llena de frustración, como si de repente la bofetada que significó sus palabras al híbrido se la devolviera.

Claro, no excusa que la tratara así, pero podía llamarse _karma_.

— ¿Es idea mía o es como si Keith se apartara más a cada segundo que pasa? — pregunta Hunk al lado de Green paladin.

— No se aleja, lo están alejando. — miró con rencor a Lotor que sonrió ufano y se fue del hangar. Shiro negó con la cabeza, aún escondido en la entrada opuesta donde escuchó toda la conversación que tuvieron ambos híbridos.

* * *

Poner bombas se le antojo divertido, tenía ganas de hacer explotar tanta cosa se cruzara en su camino, activarlas lo llenó de satisfacción, eso hasta que se percató de que Lotor y Shiro están ahí.

— Vino solo... — susurró, golpeó una pared —. ¡Tenemos que quitar las bombas! — avisa desactivando la primera, sus dos compañeros se crisparon.

— ¿¡Por qué?!

— Lotor y Shiro están allí, esto-

— ¡No hay tiempo para quitarlas, vamonos! — incita uno de ellos, al ver que Keith ya iba por la décima con su desesperada velocidad bufo —. Si eso quieres, quédate tú aquí.

Gruñó pro lo bajo, algunas veces no sabía que hacer con sus iras por este tipo de situaciones. Llevaba muchas, pero faltaban muchas más. Corrió por el extenso pasillo y una vez vio la salida se apresuró aun más.

Vio a Lotor luchando contra Sendak. Lanzó su espada, logrando que el ataque del comandante se viera desviado, saltó y empujó a Lotor escaleras abajo en aquel proceso. La explosión a sus espaldas lo hizo sentir un pequeño dolor junto a la caída, terminó sobre Lotor, quejó bajito y la máscara desapareció en un parpadeo intermitente, se averió.

— ¿¡que crees que haces!? — queja Lotor.

— ¡Salvarte la vida, imbecil! — responde de la misma forma, se agachó y lo obligó a hacerlo, un disparo justo por los pelos —. ¿¡vas a ser el emperador o no!?

— Por algo estoy-

— ¡Entonces prende fuego a esa maldita cosa de una vez!

Tomó la espada de Lotor un segundo y apuñaló a quien sea que se lanzó para atacarlos. Se incorporó de un saltó, la capucha se rompió por otro disparó fallido, tomó su cuchillo del suelo y abría pasó como podía a Lotor que tenía la dichosa antorcha en al mano.

Bloqueó a Sendak, un disparo por el costado del Comandante generó una abertura, Keith la aprovechó para dar una patada que lo envió lo suficientemente lejos. Miró abajo, Acxa guardó su arma y corría junto a Ezor y Zethrid.

— Que mujer más rara... — susurra, parecia su ángel de la guarda con pistolas láser y un traje propulsor en lugar de alas.

La luz ha su espalda lo hizo girarse, vio por un segundo la enorme llama y escucho vagamente al sacerdote en su anuncio del nuevo emperador Galra. Suspiró un poco más tranquilo, al menos tenía la seguridad de que Lotor no hará volar planetas.

— ¿Viniste solo?— pregunta aun cuando ya sabe cual es la respuesta. Shiro bajó un poco la cabeza—. Al final no estuvieron de acuerdo contigo.

—Tu lo estabas y con ello sé que esto puede y será de ayuda para acabar con esta guerra —Keith bufó, casi ofendido por sus palabras. Sin embargo restregar las cosas en la cara de alguien no es precisamente de su agrado, por lo que no dijo nada—. Lo siento...

— ¿Ah?

—Por lo que dije... Lo siento—repitió—. Tan solo me molesta que... De cierta forma puedas ser más cercano a él que a mi y con eso lo estés apoyando. Ahora, cuando el intercambio...

— ¿Estás celoso? ¿Va en serio? —interroga casi incrédulo. Claro, él no tiene ni idea de la productiva conversación entre Shiro y Lotor.

— Un poco, es la primera vez que te veo cercano a alguien más que no sea yo y que alguien más te necesite—Lotor los observa con cautela—. Es... extraño.

— Soy el único que te salva cada dos por tres, eso no va a cambiar por un maldito y odioso principito —enroscó la cola en el brazo de Shiro —. Ademas... ¿Como me aparto si así dejo de sentirme humano?

Shiro sonrió, casi divertido. Lotor por su lado bajo hasta llegar a ellos, con expresión entre seria y serena poco común en el tiempo que lleva habitando el palacio más no rara en el tiempo que Keith a convivido con el. El menor de los tres hizo una mueca por lo que Lotor tiende hacia él.

—Tomala.

— ¿Y por que...?

—Mi padre tenía a Sendak aunque nunca tuvo predilección por las espadas. Siempre hay que entregarla a quien apoya su mandato desde el inicio. —explica con calma y no era mentira. De tener a sus generales y no conocer a Keith, se la daría a Acxa, pero como notaran la situaciones es otra.

—Yo no-

—Lo hiciste, incluso me ayudaste a subir siendo capaz de tomar el trono si querías. Al fin y al cabo, eres un Galra. —esa información le sentó muy incomoda, realmente ridícula a decir verdad. Tomó la espada con cierta duda, esta se plegó con rapidez.

El momento de sopor colaboró a que Lotor lo agarre de la nuca para juntar los labios con los de Keith. Keith se alejó y Shiro apartó a Lotor de manera brusca, casi gruñendo en contraste con las orejas erguidas y erizadas junto a la cola. La sonrisa satisfecha de Lotor lo molesto un poco más.

— Imbécil...

Aunque el insulto vino en un gruñido, Shiro se percató de que Keith no soltó la espada, sino que la aferraba con mayor fuerza que hace unos segundos.

* * *

Ver la nave principal con la tranquilidad de que Haggar no aparecerá en la vuelta de la esquina y que no es un prisionero hace más ameno el momento. Lotor lo tiene así cómo antes, se siente una especie de mascota cuando anda con él y lo detesta, sin embargo, tenía que hacer el reconocimiento y vigilar que Lotor no planea nada extraño por debajo de la mesa.

Sabe que Lotor es un empedernido de la investigación, lo ha escuchado hablar sin para de todo lo que anhela descubrir, conocimiento que aprender y cómo hacerlo valer. De cierta manera, el nuevo emperador es bastante poético en su forma de querer las cosas... Aunque esto también puede ser una fachada para que baje la guardia.

Mantiene todo en un cincuenta/cincuenta de probabilidades, con este hombre literalmente nunca se sabe.

Ha habido un cambio que si bien no lo molesta, lo hace desear haber apostado con su lado más imbécil porque ahora queda más que claro lo que fue obvio en un principio. Lotor tiene como foco de interés a Allura, hablan sin parar sobre los alteanos y de un modo u otro se desvían a cualquier otro tema que hace a Lance aportar los dientes de envidia.

Durante el encierro del príncipe, el segundo ser en que debía soportar lo fastidioso de Lotor era Allura, ahora se hizo con el primer lugar. Enhorabuena por ella al quitarle el dolor en el culo que significa tener al híbrido tras de él. Y lo que se quiso decir antes y por lo que vino está explicación es está simple y burlesca acotación.

— ¿irte? No puedes-

—Si puedo, al fin y al cabo, ya tienes lo que necesitabas de mi y ahora es turno de Allura supongo, la cual es oportunamente una alteana. Supongo que buscarás con respecto a ese lado tuyo. —Restaba importancia a la situación abrochando su traje.

—No te estaba usando, es que... Está es una cuestión de... alteanos.

—No soy humano, no soy Galra y mucho menos alteano. Es irrelevante, me voy a buscar algo mejor que hacer. —Se encoge de hombros

—espera — tiró de la Muñeca del menor —. No fue eso lo que quise decir y no tienes que irte por algo así.

Diría que Keith está celoso, pero sin duda alguna notaba la tranquilidad y sincero estado de ánimo indiferente, sin embargo, pudo apreciar una especie de tono satisfecho y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Satisfecho de saber que su sospecha es cierta y decepcionado de que así sea. Un poco raro, pero Keith tiene un funcionamiento bastante particular.

— Ya no te soy útil ¿Para que me quedaría? No es algo nuevo ser prescindible. —tuvo un escalofrío por comentario, casi lo hace pensar que este es el estado en que se encontraba Keith cuando pensó estrellar la nave contra el escudo de Haggar.

—Porque _YO_ no quiero que lo hagas — enfatizó con tono hostil —. Entiende de una vez que aunque no te necesite no quiere decir que no desee que permanezcas aquí y que no sea capaz de mantenerte por la fuerza. —Keith adoptó una postura recelosa.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentes para destrozarte la cara con-

—No soy Black Paladín, yo no estoy dispuesto a permitir que te alejes de mi ¿¡Que más debo hacer para que sólo confíes y te mantengas junto a mi!?

La desesperación superó sus rodeos y juegos habituales. No se ha sentido así de cómodo, comprendido y encaprichado por nadie, sólo aumenta con el tiempo en lugar de encogerse como viene a ser lo natural en todo ser viviente en el que se fija. Siempre tuvo relaciones motivadas en la utilidad de la persona, no en las sensaciones que está pueda evocar en su ser que es el maldito caso con este híbrido que tiene en frente.

Porque a diferencia de las veces anteriores no es capaz de manipular como se le antoja a el sujeto en cuestión. Keith es la antítesis de todo lo que ha sido su vida, su forma, su mecanismo... Lo enerva a la misma vez que lo llena de una imbécil excitación.

— ¿Que se supone que tiene que ver Shiro en todo esto? No, mejor olvidalo, no estoy lo suficientemente mal o... borracho siquiera para soportar eso — rascó el puente de la nariz —. Me largo de aquí, Kolivan me va a-

Su aviso se vio cortado por Lotor que lo empuja de manera brusca contra la pared, usa su tamaño superior en contra del híbrido humano. Keith apenas tiene aire para respirar por el forzado acercamiento del Emperador, quien absorbe el aire de sus pulmones y a nada de dejarlo inconsciente está. Con dificultad tomó la espada que Lotor entregó y la expandió contra al pared, lo que logró empujar al regente.

— Siempre tiene que ver con ese maldito paladín que a pesar de estar más en el espacio que contigo sigues amando ¡Yo puedo darte el maldito Universo si tan sólo te dieras cuenta de lo loco que me pones! — plegó la espada y al guardo en su lugar.

— No quiero el universo, los dos somos iguales y es por eso que lo amo. Shiro tal como yo está perdido en las estrellas, no le importa nada más que eso. — dijo como si eso fuera una despedida, Lotor gruñó y golpeó la pared a su lado derecho.

¿Que quería decir con eso? No lo entendía, tiene más semejanzas con Keith de las que puede tener Shiro. Él tiene un lugar al cual volver, amigos, un grupo perfectamente hecho donde no importa si mete la pata, tendrá a donde regresar.

Por su lado,Kkeith y él no cuentan con esta suerte.

Es tan malditamente injusto, es como si no importara cuanto se esfuerza, Keith hallá la manera de alejarlo con cualquier excusa, con el más mínimo detalle. Cubrió sus ojos con una mano, respiró profundo; Miró al techo y dejó la mente en blanco por un instante.

Tal vez... tal vez el problema es que la situación no es tan desesperada o tan calmada, sino que permanece en un punto medio, uno donde la ausencia de Shiro se excusa... Pero si este tuviera que volver a la tierra porque Voltron ya no es necesario o por el contrario, estar tan ocupado que no puede hacer más nada...

Tendría que separarse de Keith y no tendría más que quedarse con él, ahí habría lugar a un progreso a lo que quiere que ocurra. Debe apresurarse, conseguir la información de la alquimia alteana con ayuda de Allura y así cumplir con su más grande y esperada meta.

Que se ha vuelto el medio para un fin, menudo cambio el que hay ahora...

* * *

— Tu eres mi...

Guardó silencio por un momento antes de hacer una especie de mueca, bajó las orejas y agitó la cola en gesto nervioso. La Galra de aspecto similar al suyo lo observa en la espera de una reacción un poco más clara que esa.

Quizá un grito de sorpresa, un desmayo... pero esto nunca llegó, Keith siguió haciendo una caterva de expresiones hasta volver al asiento de piloto y quedarse ahí, con las orejas casi plegadas a su cabeza y la cola apretando su antebrazo derecho.

— ¿Keith...? Keith... — apenas lo toco del hombro, pero este le dio un pequeño golpe con la cola —. Oye.

— No me hables, iremos con Kolivan... — susurra en un intento de mantenerse pensando en _cómo_ reaccionar.

Tiene a su... ¿madre? Frente a él, debe ser su madre, ya no hay de otra, hubo varios gestos raros, pero tampoco quería pensar que por casualidad santa de la vida justo la iba a encontrar, es decir... ¡Con todo este pleito pensó que estaba muerta!

Blade of Marmora no es muy bueno a al hora de mantener vivos a sus miembros, no tuvo ninguna señal de ella, no tenía su espada por lo que también está la interpretación de que guerreó y murió... ¡NO SABE QUÉ HACER!

Resumen: Las emociones y él no van muy bien, posiblemente se llevan tan mal que por ello es una especie de autómata, más instinto y renuencia a las emociones que lo demás.

— Tenemos que hablar, eso es obvio... Aunque parece que tampoco eres de hablar mucho — opina, no se le hacía del todo raro, después de todo ella tampoco es del tipo conversador —. Pero pensé que eras... Más humano, te pareces más a mi padre que yo misma.

— _Supongo que de ahí las orejas y la cola... —_ piensa en un intento de esquivar el tema central. Que su madre, la que lleva... diecinueve años sin ver -de hecho, su edad-, está hablando con tanta calma frente a él...

— También más alto, tu padre lo es en la raza humana, pero no, eres muy Galra, no puedo decir que me queje, es algo que de hecho me hubiera gustado ver cuando naciste, eras tan pequeño y blanco...

Momento gratis de rareza.

— pero ahora no y estás metido en todo este embrollo tu también, hubiera deseado que no, tenía la vaga esperanza de que no te alcanzará ni involucrara. Mucho que pedir supongo...

Y sigue hablando, como si es fuera de ayuda para algo...

— te ves tan Galra como cualquier otro... Espero que-

— ¿Que? ¿Que haya sido feliz? — la miró con una indiferencia amargada —. Claro, tanto como lo puede ser pensado que tenías algo mal para que tu madre te abandone y tu padre esté apenas unos días a la semana haciendo quien-sabe-que.

— Keith.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡No fue tu intención largarte!? NO ME IMPORTA, SOLO CALLATE. — no lo soporta, nunca da nada por sentado y por ello algunas veces incluso prefiere la ignorancia a sus situaciones pasadas, Shiro lo denomina como un mecanismo de defensa.

Uno de tantos.

— No quise hacerlo, pero sabía que de un modo u otro íbamos a estar involucrados en todo esto, debía ayudar a que acabara antes de que alcanzara a la tierra. — explica permaneciendo en esa calma que tanto caracteriza a Keith y ahora se puede considerar que tiene de manera genética.

Shiro y Lance sufrirán un infarto de tener a dos _Keith's_ en una conversación.

— El universo, la tierra, imperio, Galra... — se levanta dando un golpe al mando de pilotaje —. Claro, siempre es algo más grande, siempre es así, ya no me sorprende.

— Vivías en la tierra, obviamente quería protegerla, junto a tu padre, su familia, tu familia-

— ¡NO TENGO UNA FAMILIA! ¡NO HABLES COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS CUANDO JAMÁS ASOMASTE LA VISTA HACÍA ALLÁ! Dar una señal, hablabas con Kolivan, con Blade of Marmora, pero yo nunca fui tan prioritario como el universo, como la tierra... ¡NUNCA LO SOY!

— Keith-

— No importa si es Voltron, si es Shiro, nunca soy el primero para nadie — de un segundo a otro sin una prevención rompió a llorar, como si otro punto sensible lo hubiera tocado sin querer —. Ni siquiera para saber que pertenezco a otra raza, prepararme para no poder permanecer en ningún lado sin pensar que formo parte de la especie que tanto a lastimado al universo...o que... o...

« _No hay excusa para el abandono»_

 _ _«no es más que una luminosa señal a que no les importas»__

 _ _«Tal vez piense que has cambiado tanto que ya no es posible continuar»__

 _«Es tendencia de los humanos aferrarse a las esperanza ilusa»_

Ah... quizá por eso está llorando... Para librarse de la poca humanidad que pueda quedar dentro de él aparte de su sangre, que ha estas alturas, no significa absolutamente nada. Al menos eso puede ser y parecer en este instante.

 ** ** _All these words, starting wars. Over who can hurt who more._****

— O que soy sencillamente un híbrido que no pertenece a ningún lugar. — repone con voz quebrada.

En algún momento podría entender lo que Krolia dice, no es descabellado y tiene lógica; su capacidad de entendimiento es alta, pero el tema es complicado... Demasiado... Sobre todo cuando implica empujar a alguien que ya se ha reasignado a un lugar, a una posición.

A una _realidad._

Krolia parece un terremoto en su cabeza. Ella lo abraza, sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos, apoyó la cabeza entre las orejas del más joven. Puede que está fuera una reacción... ¿Normal? Quien sabe, tampoco es muy conocedora al respecto.

Le han dicho que es seca y despistada... sabrán ellos porque.

— Sé que ahora no me entenderás, quizá debí actuar de otra manera, pero nada de eso aparta el hecho de que te amo... Como a nada ni nadie en mi vida. —Lo apretó aun más entre sus brazos con cierto temblor. Keith moqueo.

Al separarse se miraron uno al otro, Krolia abrió levemente los ojos y tocó la cara de Keith, más expresamente específicamente los pómulos — Esto no es posible... —susurra aturdida y sorprendida. Giró un poco la cabeza para ver su reflejo en el cristal.

En sus pómulos brillaba, de manera intermitente como una bombilla a punto de fundirse, un par de pequeñas marcas que se asemejan mucho a las que tiene Allura y Coran. Miró al frente, si no revisaba mal las indicaciones que enviaron Shiro y Lotor por igual deben estar al menos a cierta distancia considerando la potencia de la nave, el lugar, etc, etc. llegar no sería tan difícil y hallar una explicación.

Como así no hubieran ya suficientes problemas situacionales.

Decidió no decirle nada a Krolia y cuidar el rumbo únicamente, manteniendo el medianamente incómodo silencio instalara entre los dos.

* * *

Alcanzar al grupo costó horrores, por no decir que los encontró a nada de asfixiarse, sin Lotor ni Allura o una explicación a porqué están así. Lo cierto es que si estado luminiscente siguió igual de extraño, apenas surgía y resultaba un tanto cómico. Ya cuando los dos alteanos llegaron alejaron el castillo del lugar y lo pusieron sin un rumbo fijo.

—Dos preguntas nada más — comenzó a Decir Lance —. La primera, que rayos te pasa en la cara para ser un bombillo fiestero y segundo... Quien es la bella dama. —Keith y Krolia se vieron con exactamente la misma expresión y luego al moreno de sonrisa típicamente coqueta.

—No tengo idea.

—Soy su madre.

Shiro ni siquiera pudo parecer discreto, de plano se cayó ridículamente al tropezar con su asiento en la zona de pilotaje principal. La sorpresa general entre todos fue sencillamente espectacular, Hunk estaba ahogándose con su comida y Matt hace lo posible por evitar que se muera. Lance se puso completamente pálido por aquella aclaración y por no decir que el raro parecido tiene sentido.

—¡Felicidades! — Atina a decir la menor de todos. Keith rodó los ojos un instante.

—Si tienes esas marcas en la cara es porque hay algo de Alteano en... Alguna parte de tí. —Anuncia Allura, mayor indiferencia de Keith al asunto imposible.

—Considerando que hace miles de años no hay alteanos, me costaría decir así alguno de mis parientes fue alteano o un híbrido de estos.—habla con voz indiferente y expresión apenas distinguida de la seriedad a la neutralidad con la que llegó.

—Sin duda eres su madre. — corean, aunque los involucrados no entendieron a que vino eso.

— De entre las cosas de Haggar encontré muchos expedientes que hablaban más de la magia alquímica que la sangre, tal vez sea eso. Al fin y al cabo, Coran es Alteano, pero sin la magia que Lotor y yo manifestamos. —Considera Allura.

—¿Lotor también?

—Si, aunque él no...

Salió para ir a buscarlo, de cierta manera porque él tendría una explicación más precisa a esto y quería alejarse de Krolia al menos un instante. La recién llegada analizó a todos con la mirada, adquiriendo un aire mucho más severo y peligroso del que tenía hace unos instantes.

— Lo que menos me imaginé, es que en Voltron hubiera alguna clase de perjuicio. —Comenta.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Quien de todos ustedes es Shiro? — el nombrado se levantó de su lugar sólo para recibir una mirada venenosa de la locutora —. Así que... Quiero preguntar sin necesidad de amenazar a nadie... ¿Quite tanto les importa mi hijo?

Aquella explosión de Keith la tenía grabada a fuego y aunque no sería la mejor madre, quería arreglar alguna otra cosa que estuviera a su alcance por evitar aquel violento sentimiento de desamparo.

—¿Ah? Nos importa mucho, es nuestro amigo, forma parte de este equipo — responde Hunk antes que nada, como un impulso, rascándose la nuca —. Aun si no tiene un león.

— ¿Fue paladín?

— Red Paladin, hasta que tuvo que ser Black paladin y... ya no... — Lance no supo como decir que había dejado sin leon a Keith, tenía la ligera impresión de que algo pasaba por esto y la conversación que tuvo con él cuando Shiro llegó se hizo presente en su cabeza.

— ya veo... ya fue util, por ello lo botaron de aquí a Blade of Marmora. — se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

— Pudo quedarse, le pedí que lo hiciera, pero él quiso ir allí por-

— ¿Por como luce? ¿El accidente que lo hace así? O sencillamente cuando se enteraron de que es parte Galra... No me vean de ese modo, no soy estupida, son pocas las especies que no nos miran con recelo seamos o no aliados.

— Nunca hicimos nada de eso, Keith es parte de nosotros... — responde Allura con un flaqueo en sus palabras, Krolia la miró fijamente.

— Lo dudo, por como responden, es falso y al menos una duda con respecto a él a tenido. Sea como sea, intencional o no, lo han hecho, de la misma forma en que me están observando y se demuestra en sus lenguajes corporales.

Si bien costaba captar mucho cuando la gente hablaba, tenía la capacidad de entender los lenguajes corporales, quizá por ello es su despiste. Shiro negó con al cabeza.

— No hice algo como eso, Keith es mi pareja, no quiero más que este conmigo, pero él siempre se va, siempre quiere-

— ¿No será que quiere que lo detengas?

Shiro se mordió la lengua, se parece mucho a lo que habló con Lotor y eso le produjo un escalofrío —Y si tanto cariño existe ¿Que ocurrió? Estoy más que segura de que mi hijo lucía perfectamente humano, tengo la sospecha de que no fue un simple accidente —. los nervios atacaron a todos los presentes.

 **...**

 **—** Bueno... Siempre hay la posibilidad de que la quintaesencia en conjunto con la magia de la bruja causara reminiscencia de su magia, pero no es por que seas parte alteano. — explica Lotor tocando las marcas luminosas en el rostro ajeno.

— Tu tambien las tienes.

— te lo dije, mi madre Honerva fue una alteana.

— No deja de verse extraño — Lotor rió irónico y sin ganas —. No estás muy contento a pesar de encontrar lo que buscabas.

— No lo conseguí, en lo más mínimo, Allura sí. — se aparta y vuelve al lugar donde Keith lo encontró. sentado en la cama viendo al espacio desde la ventana.

— ¿y eso es porque...?

— fallé, simplemente falle en esa prueba y... — apretó los dientes —. maldita sea... —explicó a grandes rasgos que ocurrió.

— No me sorprende que fallaras — dice lleno de burla, Lotor lo miró con hostilidad —. Pensaste como el Galra que eres en lugar de pensar como el alteano que quieres ser.

— ¿Que...?

— Un alteano es pacífico, piensan con cuidado y prefieren morir por su pueblo que matar y matar por simple gloria. Por eso fallaste.

— ¿Que hubieras hecho tu entonces? Si un leon se te lanza, lo atacas.

— No cuando es de magia, imbécil, no cuando buscas conocimientos para arreglar un desastre de esta magnitud, no cuando quieres cambiar a ser algo mejor de lo que eres. — Lotor relajó por completo su postura, seguía siendo un poco curioso verlo con esas marcas luminiscentes en los pómulos.

— Detesto cuando eres capaz de superar tu faceta de animal rabioso.

— supongo que aunque me cueste notarlo, es mi rasgo más humano — murmura viendo al espacio —. Perdonar y querer cambiar, aceptar que hay alguien mejor que yo para estar aquí... No me molesta que Lance esté en Red Lion porque a pesar de lo insoportable que puede ser, sé que Él agradece más que nadie estar aquí, que le encanta ayudar al universo, incluso más que yo.

— lo dudo.

— Es así, lo sé y tu no — replica para fastidio del otro —. Shiro es un líder nato, es lo que se le da bien y Black Lion siempre lo va a preferir. Yo por otro lado no tengo más que adaptarme a cualquier otro lugar donde el esquema no se vaya a dañar.

— Que altruista suena eso, ni siquiera suena a ti — se levantó y se paró frente a él —. Eres un egoísta, quisieras estar aquí, que te presten atención, ser lo más importante pro al menos un segundo, sin embargo y aunque lo eres para mi, no lo aceptas.

— Desear eso no quiere decir que estoy dispuesto a destruirlo todo con tal de obtenerlo — entrecierra los ojos —. Estoy acostumbrado a no ser lo primero, incluso con Shiro; No pondré en juego lo que apenas tengo para cumplir algo así.

La mirada de Lotor era extraña, no la reconocía. Este le acarició las orejas que se pusieron rígidas a más no poder a pesar de que el tacto era tierno. Lotor se sentía cargado de frustración, cada vez entiende menos a Keith, sin embargo es una ignorancia que lo fascina, que le mueve eso que apenas conoce.

Si le toca decirlo de la misma manera básica del Híbrido, sería esa parte alteana: Quiere entenderlo, hallar una explicación a sus sus dudas sin lastimarlo, tan solo... descubrir, permanecer con él...

Pero no está seguro de poder permanecer así por siempre, no está en lo que ha sido la mayor parte de su vida. Al menos lo será en este instante que es lo importante.

Como viene a ser costumbre, Keith se apartó, de forma bastante tranquila. Esto solo cuando las marcas de magia alteana se apagaron finalmente en ambos. Lotor se lo quedó mirando, Keith negó con al cabeza, meneando la cola lentamente en ese bamboleo casi hipnótico.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? — apenas salió de la habitación se encontró a Shiro, que parece un muerto por la palidez de su rostro.

— Krolia nos hizo algunas preguntas, nada importante — sonrió tenso, Keith suspiró, ya luego hablaría con ella... si es que la incomodidad y faltas de ganas se lo permitían —. ¿Que te dijo Lotor?

— Puede ser una reminiscencia de un altercado con Haggar o la Quintaesencia que aun debo suministrar en mi para no caer en un coma de adicción. — resumió lo que importa de aquella extraña conversación que tuvieron.

— Ya veo... — el tema era bastante serio, Keith tendía a alterarse de forma agresiva y poco común si no era expuesto a cierta dosis de quintaesencia.

Como una droga, bueno, nada raro considerando la cantidad de tiempo a la que estuvo expuesto sin parar, al menos ya no era una cantidad tan grande y fuerte la que se debe suministrar.

— Tu... ¿Has querido que insista para que te quedes? — Keith no entiende de rodeos o indirectas, así que mejor ser tan recto como una flecha.

— No.

— Era obvio que respondería eso, no sé ni para qué pregunté — se replica en voz alta con una mano en la cara, Keith alzó una ceja —. Tu sabes que te amo... demasiado... Me gustaría que siguieras aquí.

— No soy de utilidad aquí Shiro, no me voy a poner a contar estrellas. —hubo un ligero aumento en la velocidad de movimientos de su cola, _significa peligro_.

— No importa si no tienes un león, puedes hacer mucho sin un león, más de lo que yo puedo en realidad — bufó, queriendo entender a dónde iba esa intención de inflar su ego —. Sólo... quédate aquí ¿si?

— No.

— ¿tan malo suena solo acompañarme?

— Estamos cerca de acabar con todo esto, creo, no vale la pena ponernos a discutir algo como esto ahora — Shiro algunas veces se hacía un poco pasivo cuando habla con Keith —. hey... te amo, con saber eso debería ser suficiente.

— No con Lotor siendo tu satelite personal. — puso los ojos en amarillo con hastío.

— No importa cuanto lo intente, cada vez que me ha besado solo he atinado a pensar en ti — alzó el rostro del Black Paladin —. Lo comparo mucho, lleva a la misma conclusión de que no eres tu y por ello no puedo, sólo te amo a ti, imaginame un lobo asquerosamente monógamo.

— Un lobo gatuno.

— Ja-ja ¿Ya será que me explican que hacían allá?

Lotor apretó los puños y miró por entre la rendija de la puerta al par alejándose, la cola de Keith jugaba haciendo cosquillas a la nuca del más grande, que siente pequeños escalofríos por la sensación. Chasqueó la lengua con hastío y se irguió.

Se niega a perder, sea contra quien sea. Allura, Shiro, el mismo Keith con su renuencia, obtendría todo lo que quiere como el príncipe mimado que siempre ha sido.

 **...**

— Pobre Red paladin, como si pudiera tener una mínima oportunidad — burla despectivo al ver como Lance besa el suelo una y otra vez por "entrenar" con keith, se nota que el híbrido no le tiene piedad alguna —. a este paso, tendrán que reconstruir su rostro.

— Lance siempre a sido más de armas de largo alcance. — responde en un suspiro.

— La esgrima no es para todo el mundo — concluye cruzado de brazos —. así como la confianza ciega.

— ¿ahora que se supone que quieres decir? — Lotor sonrió apenas más perceptiblemente.

— ¿recuerdas el día en que casi mueren todos ustedes con una explosión culpa de la Bruja? — asintió ligeramente —. Bien ¿como explicarlo y que me entiendas...? Ah, sí, naves sin suficiente fuerza para destruir un escudo, media galaxia a nada de explotar con Voltron incluido, ustedes en su interior...

— Qué tiene eso de-

— así qué, en conjunto con los ataques, si una nave se estrellaba de lleno seguramente podría deshacer el escudo y evitar la destrucción ¿Te digo lo cómico? Alguien pensó en hacerlo.

— Lotor-

— Un adorable y suicida ataque que se evitó por mi ¿Adivinas quien estuvo en esa nave? — Shiro no dijo nada —. Keith estuvo tan desesperado por salvarlos a todos que quería sacrificarse ¿no te lo ha dicho?

— ... No...

— ya veo... No me sorprende.

— ¿y como se supone que tu...? ¡¿Desde cuando sabes eso!? — _Bingo_ , lo alteró.

— Lo supe desde antes de que decidieran ver que tan util podía ser, él me pidió no decir nada, no _decirte_ nada y yo puse cierta caterva de términos para mantenerme callado. Dijo que te lo diría en algún momento, pero viendo su silencio pensé que sería necesario que lo supieras.

Shiro veía con una cantidad incontable de emociones a Keith, quien se ríe por la rabieta de Lance. Lotor observa con satisfacción la forma en que el Black paladín se está tomando la noticia, este día lleva el cabello en una coleta alta.

— ¿Que se supone que...? — el silencio de Keith durante el "juicio" de Lotor acudió a su memoria.

— supongo que para ti es obvio lo que pedí, no hace falta decirtelo siquiera— asegura ufano —. Sus ganas de evitar que lo supieras fueron bastante grandes, casi apasionadas. Supongo que encuentras igual de cómico esa curiosa marca en su nuca, crece _cada día,_ casi al mismo tiempo que su cicatriz se acentúa _._

— ¿¡Qu...!? ¡LOTOR!

Es imposible que supiera de esa marca, es raro con la ropa que llevan normalmente que se vea la nuca, aunque debe aceptar que si le hace un poco de gracia eso. No es el punto, pero eso lleva a una línea de pensamientos muy mal sana.

El emperador no hizo más que entrar a la sala de entrenamiento, Keith lo miró con desdén y dijo algo apenas entendible para Lance, seguramente que analizara a dos personas que si saben usar espadas.

Su choque fue potente, tanto que que generaron brisa que les agitó el cabello. Keith mantuvo las orejas abajo, el duelo es demasiado agresivo como para que Lance pueda captar del todo lo que ocurre. Otro choque de las espadas, ambas del imperio Galra.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara...? — luce demasiado contento y realizado, como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura como quien dice.

— nada en especial.

La sonrisa ufana y pedante no es posible de ignorar y Keith no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo, de la trampa y engaño que hizo en su contra. Se daría cuenta, pero cuando lo hiciera no tendría a quien recurrir para llorar por lo que conlleva lo que hizo.

El príncipe curioso se ha hecho un Emperador tramposo y quién sabe qué más hará ahora que las cosas toman el rumbo que él quiere, como siempre a sido y pretende que siga siendo.

— _ **All these words, starting wars. Over who can hurt who more...** — _Keith lo miró con ligera sorpresa ante el tarareo, la última vez que lo hizo —. Concentrate Keith, no querrás que te corte la cara de nuevo.

Y se dejó llevar por aquella provocación, sin pensar lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

 **Nunca tuve previsto hacer una continuación de este fic la verdad, pero dado que gusto mucho, me la pidieron y la Quinta temporada [cortacomolamierdaylaaparicióndeKeithaunmáscorta] se prestó para poderlo escribir, espero que haya quedado bien.**

 **Antes de que lo pregunten, NO, keith no es parte Alteano, es más como un chiste interno con cierta persona con la q hablo de Voltron XD ya la explicación de porque ocurría ese brillo está ahi, es magia acumulada en él, pero no es un alteano.**

 **No supe bn como poner a Krolia porque estoy casi oliendo que dirán que no es su madre sino su tía, hermana, abuela, lo que sea. No confió en dreamworks :'v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dependerá de la tercera temporada que haga una tercera parte [no diré nada al respecto, mis dudas apenas veo los capitulos se mueren]. Diganme que les pareció**

 **La trilogía del príncipe se llamará esto XD**

 **bye -3-**

 **P.D: los títulos están en Latín :u Calmación, no es q me dio al gana de escribir vergas raras y q al pensarlo invocan un demonio**


	3. Princeps Ceciderunt

_Quiero ser escuchado y no dejado de lado_

 **Princeps Ceciderunt**

Shiro llevaba unos días raro, algo así como distante y así no es precisamente normal. Keith quería intentar pensar que no tiene que ver con él, sino alguna preocupación de las tantas que parecen tener encima. En el fondo, sabe que sí es su culpa, pero Shiro tampoco se acerca para hablar.

Esto es como tener un semáforo en verde y rojo al mismo tiempo.

Lotor por su parte está inusualmente tranquilo y Keith intenta sopesar que es lo que está ganándose su preocupación. Lotor y su tranquilidad o Shiro con su distanciamiento. Iba a acabar con la cabeza fundida de tanto pensar en esos dos imbéciles que son unos desconsiderados absolutos con él. No es un niñero como para andar tras sus faldas buscando arreglar el entorno de ellos dos, pues lo termina afectando.

Considerando que Lotor y Allura van más pegado que un chicle bajo una mesa escolar, Shiro es su mejor opción y dicho sea de paso, aun sin Allura con Lotor iría con él primero. Él es más importante y Lotor se retorcería en su pescuezo de solo escuchar aquella afirmación.

Un buen preámbulo no hubo, Shiro destruyó una de los robots de practica y lo dejó vuelto simples piezas en el suelo. Movió la cola inquieto con las orejas un poco abajo, cauteloso y ciertamente miedoso. Tocó el hombro de Black Paladin y este al verlo frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada en realidad... —mira de reojo, hay muchos más robots destruidos. Shiro ni siquiera lo está mirando, abre y cierra el puño mecánico—. ¿Y a ti? ¿te pasa algo?

—Para nada. —rompió el cañón de un robot, _que creíble sonó eso,_ pensó Keith para sus adentros, tomó su muñeca mecánica con la cola y tiró con suavidad de él.

—Estás actuando extraño últimamente, no soy el único que lo dice. —explica con suavidad. Shiro se soltó bruscamente del agarre del híbrido y se acercó de manera más que intimidante a él. Las orejas de Keith bajaron por completo.

— ¿se supone que eso debe sorprenderme? Nunca dices nada. —Keith intentó decir algo, aunque tardó unos cuantos segundos en hacerlo pudo formular una oración coherente. Resultaba irónico pues es precisamente lo que están recriminando.

— ¿Q-qué te...?

— ¡Me pasa que me guardas secretos! _¡A MI!_ Pero, Hey, hay decírselos a Lotor, LOTOR PUEDE SABER SABERLO TODO PORQUE AL FIN Y AL CABO ES EL GRAN Y TODO PODEROSO NUEVO EMPERADOR GALRA— vocifera con expresión enojada como en pocas ocasiones Keith a podido ver en él—. ASÍ QUE, NO SÉ, VE A PEDIRLE AYUDA A LOTOR, ES A ÉL A QUIÉN PIDES AYUDA ¿¡NO!?

—Me declaro perdido... ¿De que estás hablando? —siente que Shiro está mezclando a las vacas con los laser en una misma categoría... ¿¡A que rayos se está refiriendo!? Puede contar con una mano -y sobrando dedos-, las veces que ha confiado a Lotor algo—. Yo no confío en Lotor... no podría hacerlo aunque lo in-

— ¿¡Que hay de esa vez cuando casi te matas!? —más que miedoso, adoptó una postura recelosa y sorprendida. Aunque si, realmente si estaba un poco asustado.

—Maldito traidor... —farfulla por lo bajo. Igual no debería sorprenderlo, ya no hay nada que pueda usar para que Lotor no diga eso. Miró a Shiro con la mayor seguridad de todas—. Iba a hacerlo ¿Y qué? Era eso o que media Galaxia, ustedes incluidos, explotaran en mil pedazos. —la mirada de Shiro se hizo más iracunda de ser posible.

— ¿¡y donde quedas tú!? ¡¿DÓNDE QUEDO YO EN ESE PLAN TAN IMBÉCIL!?

— ¡QUEDAS VIVO Y YO SIRVIENDO EN QUE NO DESTRUYAN A VOLTRON! ¡AHÍ QUEDA! —respondió de la misma manera. A la sala de entrenamiento se asomaron los curiosos y temerosos en partes iguales. Nunca habían peleado de esta manera, si bien había momentos en las que la conversación se hacía tirante alguno calmaba el otro, casi siempre Shiro a Keith.

Con ambos enojados el castillo podría explotar antes de siquiera considerarlo.

—SI TAN ORGULLOSO ESTÁS DE LO QUE HICISTE ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE!? ¿¡POR QUÉ LOTOR SI LO SABE Y YO NO! —de ser posible, el rostro de Keith enrojecía de iras.

— ¡TAL VEZ PORQUE ÉL FUE QUIÉN LO EVITÓ Y LO USÓ PARA CHANTAJEARME. SIEMPRE TE USA PARA CHANTAJEARME! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR IMBECILIDADES CON LOTOR! ¡SI POR MI FUERA NO VERÍA SU CARA MÁS NUNCA!

— ¿Crees me voy a tragar esa mierda...? ¡te la vives revoloteando a su alrededor! ¡SIEMPRE ES LOTOR QUIEN PUEDE SABER TODO DE TI Y YO NO! ¡TODO PORQUE ES GALRA COMO TU!

— ¿¡Ahora de que se supone que hablas!? Sabes que, me rindo contigo en este momento. Estás tonto y no sé de donde coño sacas tantas estupideces. Odio, _odio_ a Lotor, él me dejó así y en caso de estés ciego, lo evito como si fuera la peste. Cuando decidas entrar en razón me hablas, de otro modo, sigue aquí destruyendo cuanto de la gana. —concluyó muriendo de iras. Nunca pensó que Shiro haría y diría cosas tan estúpidas.

—vas a buscar a Lotor para contarle esto ¿eh? ¿Tanto te gusta que te siga seduciendo? ¡QUIÉRETE UN POCO Y OMÍTETE ESO, ESTÁ BUSCANDO A ALLURA! —vociferó. Keith lo observó con una confundida mueca, menuda forma de mostrar celos...

— ¡AL MENOS NO ESTÁ GRITÁNDOME POR HABER EVITADO SU MUERTE, POR INTENTAR HACER UN BIEN Y...!

—Oi-oigan... cálmense un poco... —Hunk entrando en escena. Keith bajó la mano y escupió sangre a un lado. Por un instante en un gesto felino mostró sus colmillos gruñendo hasta finalmente dar un golpe directo al rostro de Shiro, rasguñándolo en el proceso. — ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡TIEMPO FUERA!

—Sí. Fuera, me largo de aquí, ya que aparentemente lo único que hago aquí es mover la cola tras otro. —dijo entre dientes antes de partir, golpeando a Pidge y Lance con su cola sin querer.

—Shiro... no deberías ir a disculparte con él o... algo así. —sugiere Pidge por experiencia propia.

—Deja que vaya con Lotor, es lo que seguramente va a hacer.

—Amigo, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero lo que menos hace es buscar a Lotor, es él quién anda como abeja revoloteante en esa... dudosa dulzura de Keith—interviene Lance con ligero estremecimiento. No duda que algo bueno a de tener Keith, el problema es que él no lo ve y por ello se hace tan incómodo—. Además... ¿No será que no te lo dijo para no decepcionarte? —Shiro arrugó el entrecejo.

—Eso es cierto... Todo el tiempo intenta hacerlo bien para ti, incluso en la academia era así. —acota Hunk cruzado de brazos, haciendo memoria a aquellos tiempos que ahora parecen tan lejanos.

—No es secreto para nadie que eres a quién más quiere, quizá te quiera más que a su propio padre... Lo cual lo hace un poco enfermizo ¿no fuiste tu quién lo adoptó después de eso?

Ellos seguían en sus divagaciones. Shiro abrió y cerró su puño, frunció el entrecejo y suspiró mirando al techo con frustración. Precisamente por tenerlo a su lado tanto tiempo... _Que alguien más se mantenga lo molesta_ , Keith aleja a prácticamente todo el mundo, su actitud es horrible o fría. Nadie permanecía ahí.

Solo él... pero Lotor cambió eso.

La sola idea de que Keith podría confiar en él tanto como solo existía entre ellos... Lo molesta, lo altera, lo saca por completo de su zona de confort porque nunca creyó que algo así iba a ocurrir. Mucho menos en plena guerra espacial. Lotor seguía siendo esa molesta espinilla, la piedra que lo hace tropezar sin parar y por ello las cosa con Keith van mal.

También es en parte culpa suya, ha de admitirlo. Quizá si pudiera hablar normalmente con Keith todo estaría mejor, pero con la llegada de Krolia eso también se complicó. Nada es sencillo, es el completo antónimo del híbrido. Aquí bien aplica que no sabes lo que es estar alerta hasta que hay una amenaza potencial cerca.

Ni siquiera con Lotor siendo todo un don Juan con Allura -y esta de tonta cayendo en eso-, se siente tranquilo. Puede presentir una trampa aun con los sentidos revueltos y defectuosos. Negó con la cabeza, debe focalizar su atención en disculparse con Keith por todo esto... No vaya a ser que el híbrido le tome real rencor por esto.

...

—Pareces enojado... Hey, calmate un poco.

—Le dijiste a Shiro lo que iba a hacer, maldito traidor de mierda—ruge con los dientes apretados. Enseña sus colmillos, Lotor alza las manos en son de paz con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios—. Acordamos que no lo harías.

—Se me escapó, mi culpa—se hace el tonto con respecto al tema—. Sin embargo, hay algo que estoy seguro te dejo muy claro todo este asunto.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Qué no puedo confiar ni en la cosa más estúpida si tiene que ver contigo?!

—Yo diría que no puedes confiar en Shiro. Mira como se enoja por tanto donde ni la mitad es cierto—su sonrisa cínica solo logró enojar más al hibrido que tras un rugido de frustración siguió con su camino—. Deberías creer en otras personas...

— ¿¡Como tú!? ¡No Gracias! Si no tengo a Shiro, no tengo a nadie e intenta de todo para que lo odie y verás como más de un miembro va a estar separado de tu cuerpo. —advierte en tono siseante. Lotor rodó los ojos, veía muy infantil y ciega la confianza en Shiro a pesar de todo lo que ocurría.

— ¿Por qué confiar tanto en Black Paladin? —increpa. Keith lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

—Es más importante que nadie. Estuvo cuando nadie más, ahora, ve a decirle lo que quieras, me asegurare de hacerlo entrar en razón a golpes si sigue igual de tonto cuando regrese. —Lotor se cruza de brazos y bufa.

— Irte de nuevo...

—tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aguantando sus estupideces, así que sí, me voy. —concluye con mal humor.

Lotor observó cómo se iba moviendo la cola con ritmo constante y que identificaba su ira. Dio un bufido cruzándose de brazos. Bien, al menos una parte de lo que quería ocurrió: Keith y Shiro pelearon, no fue tan pequeño como para que Keith quedara afectado de manera más emocional... sino que lo enfado ¿Ese Paladin no puede hacer nada bien o qué? Era tan fácil, tenía un solo trabajo.

Igual, la segunda parte de su plan que involucra a Allura va bien. Por algún motivo ella confunde su actitud más... ¿Pasiva? Con una especie de trato amoroso. Solo no quiere arruinarlo por sacar a relucir alguna vena controladora o pedante como suele ocurrir. También podría servir de fachada para que Black Paladin baje la guardia... o continúe aislado de todos pensando en el infinito y más allá.

Esperaba tener todo listo para cuando Keith regresara, también esperaba que no fuese muy largo lo que tuviese que hacer con su madre. Esa mujer le sacara canas verdes por lo semejante que es su hijo. Necia, callada y rayando lo insoportable, curiosamente es lo mismo que lo atrae hacia Keith... ¿Será masoquista o sencillamente está tan obsesionado que raya lo ridículo? Las dos opciones pueden ser una respuesta razonable.

Por otro lado y dado que puede dominar de buena manera la alquimia alteana -lo más básico y un poco de lo avanzado-, no sería para nada despreciable echar más tierra sobre el ataúd de Shiro. Quizá así y por primera vez deje de molestar.

* * *

Lo de estar cómodo con alguien queda muy alejado de su realidad en los últimos tiempos, es decir, muchos están o molestos con él -sin una razón explicada para que su densa cabeza lo entienda-, o actuando como imbéciles -véase Shiro-, por lo que estar mal humorado, más de lo normal, no es algo que sea secreto.

Por ejemplo ahora, haber estrellado su nave, viajado entre meteoros y meteoros viendo el pasado de su madre, como fue concebido -sin exceso de detalles gracias al cielo-, su casi horrible nombre, etc. No ayuda a que su estado anímico se estabilice.

Krolia está en un punto bastante neutro de su línea valorativa. No la odia, no la adora, es tan neutra que bien podría no existir y no haría ningún cambio en él. Vagabundeando sobre la criatura que sería de transporte no hace otra cosa que sentirse como casi siempre: solo y que de hecho, es mejor estar así por ahora.

—Es una suerte que se trate de una criatura capaz de formar un ecosistema en su propio lomo, de otro modo nos sería imposible... —murmura ella retirando el casco para poder respirar el aire tan semejante a la de la tierra. Keith hace un buen rato lo había hecho.

—Me preocupa la velocidad, tardaremos mucho en llegar. —bufa sacudiendo la cola con molestia.

—El tiempo aquí no pasa de la misma manera, por eso los sistemas de las naves fallaron y no tenemos como comunicarnos con nadie—explica Krolia con una vaga sonrisa, Keith tan solo había empezado a caminar—. Quizá sea menos de lo que imaginas.

—O más, todo puede estar explotando y ni siquiera nos enteraríamos. Más que genial. —gruñe con molestia. Sujetó la mano de Krolia cuando esta intento acariciarle la cabeza.

—Estás muy tenso. Aunque ser cauteloso no es malo, estar así solo te hará daño—Keith la ignoró por completo, siguió caminando con las orejas levantadas y moviéndose en dirección a cualquier extraño sonido—. Entiendo que no confíes en mí, Keith, pero soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti.

—Como sea. —resta importancia a lo dicho, la mujer suspiró lo vio con los labios apretados. Aparentemente lo dicho por Pidge no es mentira.

 _«Keith es muy difícil de tratar, apenas confía en Shiro y un poco en Lance. Acercarse a él es complicado, pero si lo has hecho y traicionas su confianza es aún peor. Es un lobo solitario, la compañía lo inquieta. Si insistes bien y suficiente no tendrás muchos problemas.»_

— ¿No me crees?

—Lo dices ahora porque sabes que estaremos varados aquí, de otro modo ni siquiera te interesaría resaltarme que eres mi madre. Estarías enfocada en tu misión y ya. Así que no, no te creo. —responde aun sin mirarla, apartando las hojas de la vegetación.

—Hay momentos para todo.

—Y este es uno para callarte y caminar. —frunció un poco el entrecejo. Sí, iba a costar mucho más de lo que imaginó.

— ¿peleaste con Black Paladin? —no hubo respuesta y posiblemente no la habría si es que la está esperando—. Él y el emperador no parecen llevarse muy bien, aunque Lotor busca cada oportunidad para acercarse o saber de ti—de nuevo no hubo respuesta—. Entiendo que seas una persona taciturna, pero-

—No quiero hablar ahora, no quiero hablar del tema ¿Qué tanto te importa? —bufa molesto de la insistencia. Quiere tener una paz y tranquilidad que no involucre relacionarse con otro ser igual de pensante porque lo necesita.

Si Shiro sigue igual de tonto para cuando vuelva necesitara pensar bien lo que va a decir y ahora el tiempo sobra. Sin embargo, si Krolia interrumpe tanto duda llegar a un resultado más allá de empezar a gritarle o por el contrario buscar la manera de acabar el cama para bajar toda la frustración y así el mayor este manso.

Es una técnica de doble filo como se puede apreciar.

—Aceptaste venir a ayudarme por huir de los problemas, por eso me importa. —resalta con indiferencia.

—Ah.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dirás algo sobre porque Black Paladin parece la única estrella en tu universo o...?

—Shiro es importante. Más que tú, más que Voltron, más que el universo y más que papá. No quiero estar peleado con él por siempre y mucho menos romperle la nariz porque ya suficiente hay con que tenga una cicatriz como para que yo se la deforme. _NO-PUEDO_ dejarlo así y Shiro va a reaccionar tarde o temprano.

—Que amor tan loco y fuerte ¿Qué pasa si no es así? —Keith la vio con ojos entrecerrados y amenazantes, movió la cola y las orejas, había un pequeño pleito cerca—. ¿Qué pasa si cambia o algo y ya ustedes no...? Eso.

—Él no es tu, él no me va a dejar. —aquello fue un golpe muy bajo, pero Keith no creía que ella tuviera moral para criticar a nadie si de abandono se habla.

Contrario a lo que Krolia llegó a pensar, el ambiente entre ambos se suavizó con más rapidez al permanecer en silencio. Tomó nota mental, quizá Keith prefería hablar por si mismo o no ser atosigado por preguntas, ser poco a poco en lugar de aquel maremoto odioso y por sobre todo invasivo.

Hablaban corto, apenas notable y suficiente, sin embargo, la tranquilidad era tan perfecta que prefería dejarlo ser. No es que gozara de mucha paciencia, pero ciertamente hay cosas que es mejor dejar fluir y Keith es una de ellas.

— ¿Por qué tienes tantas... ganas de que Shiro resuelva sus dudas? ¿Qué tiene él que te hace guardar tantas esperanzas? —pregunta Krolia con genuino interés y voz suave. Keith continuó con sus mimos a Yorak, el bautizado lobo que adoptó hace poco. Miró fijamente la fogata que hicieron en la cueva que es su hogar en lo que tardaran en llegar.

—Porque él nunca la ha perdido en mí. Haga lo que haga, pase lo que pase... Nos tenemos uno al otro—alza la mirada a lo que es "el cielo", Krolia mantuvo su atención fija en él, alegre de que respondiera finalmente a la interrogante—. En la tierra... Siempre me sentí fuera de lugar... de hecho lo estaba, siempre fui él que se aparta porque sabe que los demás hablan a sus espaldas de algo que no saben... que no entienden —suspira abatido—. Shiro tan solo llegó ahí, sin saber nada y creyó más en mi de lo que yo había hecho jamás en mí mismo.

— Ya veo... —responde viendo las llamas crepitar.

Durante el sueño de Keith hubo dos momentos de retrospectiva. El primero que vio fue Keith frente a la tumba de su papá... ¿Alguien le pondría flores? Supone que aun en la tierra Keith no mantendría una rutina de honrarlo, sea de la forma en que haya muerto y...

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar aquellos reclamos que la hacen sentir culpable en cierto grado. Pasó un largo rato y cuando se decidió a descansar vino una nueva ola que la introdujo en un momento un tanto... ¿peculiar? Está dentro de las instalaciones Garryson, específicamente en una habitación moderadamente oscura que tiene la entrada cerrada a cal y canto incluyendo un mueble.

 _— ¿Tú estás de acuerdo en que lo haga? Si me voy... tu... tú vas a seguir aquí ¿Verdad? —aquella voz aunque gruesa, es desesperada y hasta deprimida. Se le antojo extraño escuchar a Black Paladín de esa manera aunque claro, es una "memoria" de Keith._

 _—Si estoy de acuerdo en que vayas y si voy a estar aquí, Shiro. Es tu sueño, no tienes que dejarlo ir por nadie. —asegura con voz perceptiblemente temblorosa. Se acercó más encontrando a Keith arrodillado en la cama con Shiro abrazándolo fuertemente entre sus dos brazos. En su muñeca hay un peculiar brazalete._

 _—Pero... Adam... Adam no quiere esto. De-debo disculparme con él. Voy a cancelar la misión y-_

 _—Tú quieres la misión, deseas volver a salir al espacio y tan lejos... Tu cabeza nunca ha estado realmente aquí, solo espera a ir arriba hasta cansarse y regresar satisfecho. Si quieres cancelarla de verdad que sea porque tú lo quieres... Es tu vida la que se consumirá sin haber hecho todo lo que pudo. Lo que decidas hacer... aquí me tienes. —asegura con una débil sonrisa._

Krolia encuentra muy raro este acercamiento ¿Quién es Adam? ¿Una ex-pareja de Shiro? Sea como sea, entiende lo que Keith estaba haciendo en ese momento: convertirse en el único apoyo de Shiro hiciera lo que hiciera y las consecuencias que desencadenaran. Lo dejaba todo en sus manos y denota su individualismo en lo que debe decidir. Ya sabe que elección tomó y aunque Keith no fue feliz con verlo partir... fue feliz en ese instante en que Shiro lo besa con desespero y los cariños corrompidos manifestándose en sus irises grises.

Miró a Keith que duerme abrazado a Yorak. Suspiró cansina y devolvió la vista al frente. Keith debía amar demasiado a Black Paladín como para permitir algo como eso. Sin embargo, con lo que ha visto puede dar fe a las palabras que dijo su hijo hasta hace poco frente a la fogata.

 _«Porque él nunca la ha perdido en mí. Haga lo que haga, pase lo que pase... Nos tenemos uno al otro»_

Él lo incito a continuar y Keith le brindo aquella misma esperanza, la misma seguridad de qué tendría un respaldo en el cual apoyarse si las cosas salían mal. Suponía que aquello es explicación justa y suficiente.

—Él iba a casarse con Adam... Rompió el compromiso porque Shiro "No le daba su lugar ni lo consideraba lo más importante". Shiro lo quería demasiado—apretó un poco el abrazo en el lobo—. Pensó dejar su oportunidad solo por él... Pero Adam no quiso volver. Estuve para él como él estuvo para mi cuando nadie más nos quiso ayudar.

—Todos pueden curar heridas ajenas más fácil de lo que es con las propias, supongo. —dice con una sonrisa vaga y Keith no hizo más que encogerse en su sitio para volver a dormir.

* * *

Se sentía tan malditamente agotado que no se retiró el traje completo y negro que usa bajo la armadura de Voltron. Estuvo tirado en su cama viendo al infinito un rato hasta que cerró los ojos para caer cual plomo en los brazos de Morfeo... o algo así.

Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse a sí mismo en el interior de la nave central del Imperio. Podrían ser aliados de este ahora, pero lo que se llama confianza en el sitio no existe y mucho menos con el emperador que tienen en ese preciso momento. Es extraño estar ahora sabiendo que estaba en el Castillo de los leones y de hecho se fue a dormir.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos sin una dirección consiente. Pasados varios minutos y varios pasillos en su haber se topó con una puerta que llamaba su atención por el brillo fuerte que desprende por sus fisuras. Colocó la mano derecha en la placa para abrir la puerta, no hizo falta pues en teoría tropezar y traspasó la pared que dividía la habitación con él pasillo.

El frío caló en cada uno de sus huesos por la escena que se está desarrollando frente a él con un descaro inmenso. Está Lotor y lo más importante: Keith está con él. El sentimiento nostálgico hizo una ligera aparición, el rostro de Keith no está totalmente morado, es como si su "metamorfosis" Galra aún no se ha dado. Sus orejas están caídas, acopladas a su cráneo y está lloriqueando... está perfectamente consciente de en qué momento Keith lloriquea.

Con la ira empezando a hacer mella en él se acercó a paso decidido sin lograr nada. Es como si algo lo mantiene atado a ese lugar donde puede ver perfectamente bien lo que pasa. Un nuevo chillido lo hizo levantar la cabeza con brusquedad.

— ¿Oh? Quien iba a decirme que después de tantos enfrentamientos y exposición a Quintaesencia solo con esto iba a poder hacerte llorar. —aunque sus palabras eran entre dientes pudieron escucharse a la perfección. El cuerpo del príncipe es tan alto y grande que hace ver a Keith tan pequeño y... frágil ahora que está llorando y apretando los dientes por el dolor. dirigió su mirada a donde menos quería: donde Lotor está unido a Keith y se pudo percatar de la sangre que proviene de ahí.

—Shi-Shiro... —gime cubriendo su boca, tiene las manos esposadas y la expresión de Lotor se deformó en una enojada por escuchar ese nombre escapar de los labios del híbrido pequeño.

—Black Paladin de nuevo...—su mano acabó en el cuello de Keith y este se retuerce como puede aunque es evidente que le duele hacer cualquier cosa—. Si no piensas decir mi nombre mantén la boca cerrada ¿entendiste? —jadeó con una sonrisa prepotente y algunos largos mechones blancos en su rostro.

Su otra mano se ancló en la cadera de Keith y proporciono tal embestida que el menor no pudo guardar su grito adolorido. La ropa de Keith estaba rota desde el pecho, donde hay mordiscos sangrantes en la piel en proceso de hacerse morada. Lotor por su parte -para extrañeza de Shiro, nunca pensó que ese traje se abriera así-, tenía el traje abierto desde el cuello hasta -obviamente-, su entrepierna. El príncipe se relamió los labios y manipula con facilidad el cuerpo hasta apoyarlo de la pared y ahí empujarse más al interior de Keith.

—N-No... ¡LOTOR YA DETENTE! —pide en un sollozo desesperado.

—Ah~ No me importa partirte a la mitad hasta que entiendas.

—¡GAAH! ¡AAH...! —Lo empuja con ambas manos y los ojos cerrados. Lotor disfruta que intente lograr ese imposible. Con ambas manos en la cintura de Keith lo hundió por completo para introducirse en toda su extensión en el interior ajeno—. ¡AAAHGG!... Ah... unng... —permaneció con la boca abierta unos segundos más en un grito mudo y bajando la cabeza.

Desgraciadamente Lotor tiene una virilidad en proporción a su cuerpo. Por tanto, más grande y más larga. Puede ver perfectamente el bulto en su zona abdominal por culpa suya y siente que podría vomitar en cualquier momento. Lotor empezó a acariciarle tras las orejas, como un mimo a un animalito al que has golpeado y quieres su cariño de regreso. Besos en el cuello...

 _«Lotor hacía esto»_

—Puede que ahora te duela... Pero cuando tu cambio esté completo podrás aguantarlo, porque estarás hecho para mí. —afirma besando los párpados llorosos y lamiendo dichas lágrimas junto al sudor que pueda haber en el camino. El rostro de Shiro no podía ser más lastimero por lo que ve.

 _«Esto... No llego a nada en realidad, siempre lo echaba de la habitación poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello.»_

—A-aléjate...

—A estás alturas debes saber que no lo haré. Me perteneces, Keith y siendo así sabes bien que solo yo podré quererte siendo como eres... tan solo debes permitírmelo... Y olvidar a quienes te abandonaron. —a medida que habla muerde su cuello, el hombro y lame la sangre brota de ahi. Keith hace rasguños al pecho del príncipe como apenas puede.

 _«(...) Me acariciaba tras las orejas, la cola, besaba la...»_

Sus lloriqueos aumentaban a la vez que Lotor empezaba a moverse en él, Shiro observa con el mayor de los disgustos que el área abdominal de Keith se hincha más de lo que ha visto jamás. Es decir, era medio normal que hubiera un bulto, pero no de tal magnitud y la expresión de querer girarse a vomitar. Lotor lo cogió de la nuca y doblándose logro llegar a sus labios para besarlo. La cola de Keith alteraba el cuello de Lotor sin la suficiente fuerza para asfixiarlo y las orejas permanecían tan adorablemente abajo demostrando sumisión.

Su mano derecha brillo púrpura y golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que una abolladura se formó en el sitio. Lo repitió una y otra vez sin interrumpirlos, como si él no existiera más que para observar. De esa manera tan arbitraria el suelo se rompió y empezó a caer en un vacío profundo hasta aterrizar de golpe en un nuevo sitio que lo hizo ver a todos lados en un intento de ubicarse.

— ¡KEITH! —un gritó casi animal tan doloroso lo hizo empezar a correr. La puerta se abrió apenas se acercó y su pulso de detuvo al instante.

—Shiro...

—Tran-tranquilo ¿vale?

—Y-yo no quería hacerlo... te juro que yo no... —sus sollozos apenas cubrían el sonido del goteo a aquel liquido carmesí que lo salpicó violentamente y empapa su espada. _Esa que Lotor le entregó._

—sé que no lo harías, tranquilo... ven aquí dame la espada y-

— ¡AAHAHHH! —Sujetó su cabeza apretando los dientes, Shiro retrocedió apenas un paso, intimidado—. N-no quiero... No quiero... ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA! —ordenó con aire iracundo.

— ¡Keith calmate que no...!

—Shhh... —por detrás una mano cogió a Keith de la barbilla con delicadeza, deslizándose como serpiente desde la penumbra y acunándole el rostro doliente—. No sufras... sabes que se lo merecen...

—No lo escuches, solo está jugando contigo, es una mentira y tu no harías algo como esto a nadie ¡Yo te conozco Keith, no serías capaz de esto! —exclama acercándose y rebotando contra lo que parecía una pared invisible. Keith lo miró y un instante después al suelo donde yace el cuerpo de Pidge ensangrentado con el pecho atravesado junto a su garganta y expresión neutra.

Muerta.

—Ellos no merecían tu preocupación, hiciste lo correcto... —indica Lotor con voz suave y galante para seducir al hibrido humano—. Por supuesto que eres capaz de esto y de mucho más contra aquellos que te lastiman...

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Keith por favor reacciona!

—Ahora acaba con el último... ¿sí? Ya sabes lo que hará... Volver a casa _sano_ como nunca para volver con él y dejarte a ti... _Ya no eres humano_. —susurró y dio un coqueto mordisco a la oreja derecha de Keith.

—Yo no te abandonaría por nadie, no me importa quedarme en el espacio para siempre, yo-

—Mátalo, ahora.

—Como lo ordene, _Your Highness_... —la piel se le puso de gallina. Keith cogió la espada de mejor manera, Shiro retrocedía a cada paso que el Galra se acercaba con unos brillantes irises fucsias y expresión osca, fría y digan de una bestia peligrosa que enseña ligeramente los dientes.

—Ke-Keith soy yo, soy Shiro, soy tu pareja. No quiero- ¡No tengo y no necesito pelear contigo! ¡Despierta! ¿¡Que no ves que...!?

—Entonces solo me facilitas mi deber.

Lo vio alzar la espada tras correr en su dirección y atacarlo con la misma de lleno, viendo sus ojos tan grandes y crueles como los de quién está detrás sonriendo pérfido: manipulando al más joven para su beneficio.

—Esto no ocurriría si tan solo te apartaras ¿Ves lo que causas? Debo hacerlo una marioneta... _mi marioneta._ —Despertó gritando y golpeándose la cabeza al caer al suelo. Se retorció un instante antes de quedar simplemente jadeando en el suelo.

Fue un sueño... ¿No? Uno bastante asqueroso ¿hasta donde iban a tirarlo esos celos? Está más grave de lo que imaginó si incluso involucró a su exnovio... exprometido... ex todo. Un temor se instaló en su pecho de repente ¿Qué pasaba si al menos el inicio de eso es un _recuerdo_? Que pasa si eso realmente si ocurrió y Keith no lo ha dicho.

Muy bien, antes de enloquecer por si solo necesita consultar o hablar esto con alguien más, quién sabe si lo arruina aun más de lo que ya está cuando Keith vuelva por asaltarlo sin "motivo". Respirar, pensar bien en que decir... Ser Shirogane Takashi, guardar la calma en lugar de alterarse. Francamente ¿Qué le está pasando? No parece el mismo viendo en retrospectiva.

...

—Recapitulemos—pide Lance frotándose el entrecejo ahora libre de su mascarilla para cuidar su perfecto cutis. Pidge suspiro cruzada de brazos y Hunk luce incomodo—. Soñaste, muy largamente a decir verdad, que Lotor manipulaba a Keith y lo ordenó asesinarnos a sangre fría... ¡Por no decir que antes abusó de él! —resalto con sus muecas que aunque hacen gracia, son una muestra de confusión y preocupación haciendo gestos con las manos.

—Honestamente Shiro... ¿No puedes soñar algo normal? Entiendo el estrés, Keith lleva... Un mes fuera con Krolia, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así. —opinó Pidge interpretando eso como una especie de autocastigo hecho por la mente del Paladin.

Un autocastigo muy sádico todo se diga

—No siento que fuera solo un sueño—explica con aire frustrado, su mechón blanco está todo alborotado habiendo ya crecido considerablemente—. Fue muy... real, como una señal y no lo entiendo.

— ¿señal de que Lotor abusó de Keith? ¿Por qué no t elo habría dicho entonces? —pregunta Lance con voz baja—. No es algo ligero, es claro para nosotros y lo sería para él. Te lo contaría sin dudarlo.

— ¡ME DIJO QUE SOLÍA MORDERLE LAS OREJA S Y JUGAR CON SU COLA! Pero que lo amenazaba con cuchillo en mano y no pasaba nada. Parecía tan sincero, pero... —todo su cabello acabaría blanco de tanto estrés. Hunk decidió abrir la boca.

— ¿No es una estrategia de Lotor? —Shiro lo vio con interés—. Eso que dijiste: " _Esto no ocurriría si tan solo te apartaras ¿Ves lo que causas? Debo hacerlo una marioneta, mi marioneta"_ —repitió con exactitud—. ¿No será una forma de hacerte creer que debes alejarte de él para que no ocurra nada malo? Así no estarías con Keith y él tendría como acercarse.

—Lotor manipula cierto grado de magia alteana, podría entrar en tu mente de esa forma y manipularlo. —apoya Pidge acomodando sus gafas.

— ¿ustedes creen...? —pregunta no tan dudoso, sino queriendo creer que no es solos u paranoia celopata la que está hablando.

—Oh por favor—resopla Lance—. Lotor le tiene el ojo tan montado que solo con la mirada podría violarlo. Supongo que tener interés en alguien y que no te preste atención porque alguien más interfiere debe ser... Desesperanzador. —opina viendo a otro lado, Hunk y Pidge se vieron un instante.

—Está claro que Keith no se fijaría en otro que no sea en ti, porque solo en ti confía por muy buenas razones. —dice Pidge.

—Pero Lotor tiene esa manera tan particular de atraer por pertenecer a un mis grupo—acota Lance—. Son híbridos, entienden el rechazo, ser subestimados y no tener a nadie... También son razones ¿no?

—Eso no ayuda Lance. —Pidge y Hunk lo ven acusatoriamente.

— ¡Solo que ante todo! —alzó un dedo en señal de sabiduría y de un comentario útil... aunque eso queda en ligera duda—. Lo importante es que confíes en él ¿no?

— ¿ah?

—Shiro, te dio un golpe en la cara porque no estás confiando en él. Pensamos que esto punto ya era etapa superada. —Pidge tiene una expresión entre decepcionada y divertida.

—sí, digo... ¡¿Cuándo te ha dado para dudar?! Si buscara a Lotor lo entendería, pero... siempre es al revés—menciona Hunk rememorando esos momentos, Keith buscaba alejarse pronto, nunca extendía de más la conversación a menos que el tema lo ameritara—. Solo confía que al volver podrán arreglar sus problemas y _confía_ en que Keith no te esconde nada por gusto.

—Sí aquello es cierto y te lo esconde... ¿No crees que es por vergüenza? En el remoto caso de que halla ocurrido. Sabemos que es... orgulloso, admitir que le hicieron algo así lo dejaría muy humillado.

Shiro suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz. Sí, debía ser falso o en dado caso un momento que Keith no quiere recordar. Esperaba que fuese la primera opción a decir verdad. Agradecía al cielo que alguien le aclarara lo obvio, tiene la cabeza hecha un lio y no es el único que se da cuenta de ello.

—Que Paladin tan inseguro... —burla ligeramente Lotor iniciando el paso, habiendo escuchado toda la conversación. Aparentemente lo que quiso hacer salió bien y con una vez podría hacer una segunda y tercera hasta lograr lo que quería: Shiro dudando hasta de la última palabra de Keith y en el mejor de los casos, temiendo que cumpla con la promesa que se encargaría de colocar en cada sueño.

Hacer a Keith su marioneta.

Como tal no es difícil, hay mucho con respecto a la manipulación mental entre los archivos de Haggar, aunque no tiene idea siquiera remota a quién tendría tantas ganas de controlar en estos momentos. Ni siquiera sabe donde está y eso puede ser una mala señal.

Regreso a la habitación que tenía asignada una vez allí hizo aparecer una pantalla donde se podían apreciar imágenes. Ezor se había tomado el atrevimiento de tomar fotos durante el secuestro de Keith hace ya mucho tiempo, lo bueno es que las dejó y hay una en específico, donde Keith y él están dormidos en el asiento de la nave, que le encanta.

 _«Supongo que tener interés en alguien y que no te preste atención porque alguien más interfiere debe ser... Desesperanzador.»_

—Sí... Lo es... —murmura en voz baja, pasó más imágenes que se tomó la molestia de buscar durante su estadía en libertad con Keith deambulando. En algunas sonreía, estaba con Shiro por lo que no era raro, había ampliado para ver esa expresión que a él jamás le ha dedicado.

No tan sincera... no tan bella...

Lo peor de todo, piensa para sus adentros, es que está dispuesto a hacer realmente un bien con tal de hacerle ver que no es el malo de la historia, _que no es como Zarkon_. Quizá fuese contradictorio porque... Realmente en un inicio no tenía del todo esa intención: Quería gobernar sin ser Zarkon, tener poder y quintaescencia a raudales sin destruir todo a su paso, pero si manipulándolo para que fuese a funcionar como él lo desea.

Podía decirse que es un plan incluso más cruel que el de Zarkon. Él no mentía del todo, destruía sin hacerse pasar por un héroe o un buen líder más que para su gente nómada. En cambio él sería más del tipo _Dictador gentil_ que te hace creer que todo bajo su mando ira bien, no hay problema, eres libre, pero en realidad estás preso y debes de hacer lo que te manden pensando que es tu deseo.

Debía lograrlo, ser un buen Emperador, hacer las cosas bien y así al menos por una vez Keith le sonreiría de esa manera tan radiante... _No quería tener que controlar su mente para lograrlo._

* * *

—Pareces decepcionado ¿pasa algo?

Suspiró con pesadumbre agitando las orejas por un momento. Estas están un tanto más grandes y peludas igual que su cola. Haber pasado dos malditos años de camino al "secreto" con el cual crearon el arma donde Krolia estaba fue... _Entre agotador y molesto_ , perdió dos malditos años de su vida. Lo único bueno, es que llegaría al castillo un par de centímetros más alto, con su madre, un lobo y una alteana.

 _Keith el sorpresas..._

Su contextura seguía más o menos similar, apenas un poco más robusta, seguro es más alto que Lance. El cabello hasta casi media espalda también es un detalle a resaltar y su piel un poco más clara. Diría que es del mismo color que Lotor ahora -antes iba en una tonalidad un tanto más oscura-.

—La verdad... Sí.

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que no confiabas en Lotor.

—Es extraño—admite dejando el de prestar real atención en pilotar la nave. Romelle presta atención a la conversación—. Quizá tenía la vaga ilusión de que... Quería ser distinto a Zarkon y no haría nada similar a él como dominar al universo o lastimar de esta forma... Aunque claro, con él siempre es mentira y manipulación. No debería sorprenderme.

—Esperabas demasiado de él, igual que todos en casa... —susurró Romelle de brazos cruzados.

—No creo haber esperado mucho—comenta llamando la atención nuevamente—. Más que esperar... ya lo daba por sentado, por ello me decepciona tanto.

— ¿Qué te tenía tan seguro?

—Que no sería igual que Zarkon y que, a pesar de todo... No mentía a la hora de decirme que no sería capaz de hacer algo terrible como lo que ha hecho por tanto tiempo. —suspiró. Sin duda alguna tener esperanzas últimamente se le da fatal, acaba más decepcionado de lo usual.

Canalizó todas sus energías negativas una vez llegó al castillo, quería darle una buena paliza a Lotor y está vez nadie lo pararía. No contó con que de hecho no iba a estar al momento en que aterrizó, o bueno, el hangar. Sin embargo, causó una gran sorpresa en el resto del equipo que se mantuvo tieso al verlo.

—E-eh... ¿bi-bienvenido? —balbucea Shiro con aturdimiento. Es decir... lleva esperando tres meses por ver a Keith nuevamente, no es tanto en comparación a otras veces, pero... ¡ESTÁ GRANDE! ¿¡DONDE RAYOS SE METIÓ!? SUS OJOS AHORA LE LLEGAN A LA CICATRIZ, ESTÁ ALTO.

¿¡QUE PASA AQUÍ!?

—Te ves... bien —admite con una sonrisa torcida por los nervios. Keith tomó de buena manera que lo recibiera así y no con una cara de hastío o algún pensamiento ridículo en su mente—. Donde... ¿Dónde estuviste? Te ves... cambiado.

—Supongo que podemos dejar esa historia para otro momento, créeme que hay un asunto ligeramente más importante que es-

— ¡UN MOMENTITO! —puso los ojos en blanco, siempre Lance interrumpiéndolo... —. ¡Llegas aquí después de tanto tiempo como si tuvieras más edad, con tu madre más sexy, un lobo y...! —a medida que señalaba se percató de Romelle que permanece casi escondida tras Krolia—. E-es... ¿Alteana?

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —interroga Coran con palidez en su rostro, Keith suspiro agitando la cola ligeramente.

—Es por eso que digo que hay un asunto importante ¿Dónde está Lotor?

—En la sala de control junto con Allura... —informa Shiro.

—Bien—tronó sus dedos y cogió su cuchillo sin pensárselo demasiado—. Hay mucho que explicar, pero antes de que huya...

— ¿ah? ¿Qué pasa?

—Lotor no es lo que ustedes creen... —murmuró Romelle con indignada expresión en su rostro.

Entre preguntas toda la comitiva iba tras Keith. Apenas puso un pie en la sala de control, donde Allura es quién se estira en un intento por besar a Lotor, el hibrido humano se apresura y lanza el cuchillo. Lotor apenas y pudo esquivarlo. Más discusiones se hicieron presentes por lo poco racional del actuar de Keith.

— ¡E-ESPERA! —Quisquilló Allura deteniendo al hibrido. Este observó a Lotor con rencor.

— ¿Con que no eras como Zarkon? ¿querías ser mejor? ¡ERES EXACTAMENTE EL MISMO PEDAZO DE MIERDA, POR ALGO ERES SU HIJO! —rechistó con la ofensa muy presente en sus palabras.

— ¿De que estás hablando...? —su voz fue muriendo a medida que su atención se fijaba en Romelle. Keith se quitó a Allura de encima y con pasó peligroso se acercó a Lotor—. E-escucha, hay una razón.

— ¿A si? No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que puedas decir al respecto.

— ¿Qué pasa? N-no entiendo nada. —repuso Allura con la confusión manando de ella.

— ¡Lotor no es lo que ustedes puedan creer! Es un embustero... ¡Extrae quintaescencia de los altéanos, de mi pueblo—acusa Romelle señálanoslo—. L-los mata, extrae sus energías vitales... ¡Lo ha hecho por años! ¡Nos mantuvo como una fuente de energía todo este tiempo, escondiéndonos del universo!

Se marcó un silencio incómodo en el lugar. Keith lo observa con fría decepción y Lotor pudo sentir escalofríos por ello. _No se suponía que el se enterara de eso_ , no tenía porque y nadie tenía porque, ese era su mayor secreto y lo que menos necesitaba es que esos altéanos a su cargo supieran la verdad, mucho menos que Voltron lo hiciera.

—Es-escucha, no es lo que tu puedas creer, no son una batería. —se excusa de inmediato ante Keith y no Allura que es la más herida se ve en ese momento.

— ¿No? ¿Qué son entonces? Los matas para sacar Quintaescencia de ellos, para mí, eso es una-

— ¡Lo hice para salvarlos! —replica de inmediato—. Alfor... Alfor los dejó a la deriva, los pocos que no estaban en el planeta cuando fue destruido ¡Yo les di un hogar, un lugar donde poder vivir sin que los Galra quisiera asesinarlos! ¿Tu crees que mi padre me exilio por nada? Me ausentaba por _phoebs_ para asegurarme de que estuvieran a salvo.

— ¿y eso como se supone que excusa que los asesinaras para algo así? ¿¡Como puedes justificar eso y decir que no eres como Zarkon!? El destruía planetas enteros, tu solo eres manipulador que quiere hacer creer que no es igual, destruyendo de a poco y fingiendo que nada pasa. —apretó los dientes con las ganas de seguir rebatiendo hasta poder lograr que se convenciera, eso hasta que Allura con su fuerza lo tiró a un lado.

Keith acabó sorprendido a decir verdad.

— ¿Es idea mia o esto parece un poco novelesco? —pregunta Lance a Pidge en voz baja, mentiría al decir que no disfruta lo que ocurre. Shiro por su lado estaba tan ridículamente quieto que Krolia lo veía con extrañeza, pensó que avivaría las llamas de esa pelea contra el actual emperador.

— ¿Qué haremos con él entonces? —pregunta Hunk sin saber que se podría hacer. Keith se cruzó de brazos en lo que Lotor se incorporaba con dificultad.

—Es el actual emperador, asesinarlo y poner a otro en su lugar significaría el mismo problema. Tenemos que-

— ¡MATARLO! ¡NO IMPORTA NADA DE ESO! —reclamó Allura para espanto de Keith, su grito lo aturdió un instante.

— ¿Crees que vale la pena? —interroga casi con fastidio—. Hay que pensarlo mejor, algo se nos va a ocurrir, pero de momento matarlo no sirve. —bufa viéndolo desde arriba con deje superior.

—Ke-Keith, n-no estoy mintiéndote, yo quería-

—Soy escéptico, vamos a-

— ¡Keith!

Krolia fue la primera en exclamar cuando Shiro propinó un fuerte golpe al hibrido, quién era el más cercano a Lotor. Sin tiempo a sorprenderse siquiera el emperador fue dejado inconsciente. Keith sacudió la cabeza viendo prácticamente doble cuando Shiro montaba a Lotor en su hombro y con paso apresurado tomaba carrera con este.

— ¿¡Que está pasando!? —como si fuera poco, el castillo tenía temblores poco normales y Coran dio carrera a investigar que es lo que ocurría. Cogió su cuchillo y junto a Krolia y Lance seguían los pasos de Shiro, lo único que lograron ver fue a este subiendo a la nave en la cual llegaron y poniéndola en marcha.

— ¡NO DISPARES, LO VAS A DERRUMBAR! —Lance chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

— ¿¡Ahora que le pasa a Shiro!? —interroga el moreno.

— ¡No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, hay que ayudarlo y traer a Lotor en el proceso! ¡RESUELVAN EL PROBLEMA DEL CASTILLO, YO IRÉ POR SHIRO Y LOTOR!

— ¿Q-que piensas hacer? No hay más-

—hay una nave que solo yo podré manejar ahora. —afirma sin demora.

Cambió rápidamente sus ropas, cabe destacar que lo aprieta un poco. Subió a Black Lion sin problema, este encendió al instante y no tardó el despegar fuera del castillo en lo que el resto del equipo se hace cargo de la nave y su raro funcionamiento defectuoso.

Hay algo extraño en Black Lion, no sabe que es con exactitud, pero se siente como más... ¿Cercano? De lo que recuerda. Siente de forma no tan vaga como se comunica con él indicándole el camino y que no debería forzar demasiado. No prestaba demasiada atención, debía llegar con Shiro pronto y...

 _«La bruja... esto es culpa de Haggar, la bruja.»_

— ¿Shi-Shiro? —balbuceó viendo a todos lados sin dejar los controles, aquello sonó como el mayor, no como el León y está a punto de asustarse. Sacudió la cabeza, fue cosa de la bruja, _está bien, no rebatirá con la voz en su cabeza que es la de Shiro._

 _Nada puede ser más raro en estos instantes._

...

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo ¿Cómo haría ahora para que Keith lo olvide...? No tenía la más remota idea de cómo pudo llegar hasta allá, aunque la explicación puede venir acompañada de la razón por la ahora se ve mayor. No dirá que le molesta ese cambio, de hecho, le fascina. Suspiró suavemente al momento de entrar en su nave, sabe que Shiro -de algún modo que debe ser culpa de Haggar-, está distrayéndolo...

No lo matará, Keith no podría morir contra él.

Keith es un mayor superviviente en lo que ha él respecta, es la que tiene las de ganar. Gustaría de saber a donde se dirigen, pero tampoco tiene tiempo para ello. Formuló un plan no tan brillante -por falta de tiempo-, donde en teoría... en teoría... debería poder resultar en una "excusa" o más bien, un _verdad_ de lo que sería su futuro: Quintaescencia infinita sin tener que matar a los altéanos de aquella colonia.

Siendo sincero y aunque sacara beneficio de ellos, no le gustaba tener que hacer eso. Claro, lo repitió por muchos _deca-phoebs,_ pero lo asocia a la misma necesidad que tienen los animales para vivir: matan a otros para alimentarse y no se les puede culpar por ello.

Siendo así, continuará con su plan de tener energía ilimitada, explicar la situación; conseguir una especie de pase restringido -pero un pase al fin y al cabo- por simpatizar o conseguir una especie de aprobación de los paladines; finalizando en una disculpa con Keith que llevaría indudablemente al punto cero donde debe ganarse su confianza con... ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué ese hombre debía ser tan complicado!? Iba a salirle un cuerno en la frente por tanto.

Voula, plan improvisado-no-tan-improvisado para no ser el enemigo de todos ellos. Las cosas pudieron ir mucho mejor, debió ver venir que en algún momento encontrarían ese lugar...

—Aunque... Quizá deba matar a Shiro. —sonrió malicioso al momento de salir del hangar. Tal vez Keith cumpliera su más grande fantasía sin siquiera saberlo.

Y la mayor pesadilla de Shiro, él mismo la hacía y le hacia mucha gracia el temor que tenía de que ocurriera. Sin embargo, y al mismo tiempo... ¿Sería un anhelo inconsciente? Que sea Keith quién lo mate... _ah~_ debió analizar mejor a Shiro en busca de anomalías.

De momento, a enfocarse en la quintaescencia y ya después pensaría en esto.

...

Su respiración era entrecortada y su latido acelerado como nunca antes. Aunque quisiera negarse a lo que ve ¿Cómo iba a mentirle sus ojos de manera semejante? Hay _miles_ de capsulas con "Shiro" en su interior. Su mano temblorosa se alejó del cristal y acabó cubriendo su boca con los ojos contraídos de susto.

—Él... shi-Shiro es real, a-a quién salve es... e-el original... —Balbucea a pesar de saber que hay muchas probabilidades que empujen a que, de hecho, no es el _verdadero_ Shiro quién a estado tanto tiempo con ellos.

Su respiración se volvió aún más errática ¿ _Y si no es Shiro?_ A estado abrazando, sonriéndole, _todo_ a alguien que en realidad... ¡NO! ¡Debe ser Shiro! Han hablado tantas cosas que solo él sabría, se rehúsa a pensar que quién tanto amor le ha dado es un impostor, no puede-

—tan patético como siempre ¿Eh? Keith. —giró con temor a encararlo. Sus ojos son fucsias, brillante y su dura expresión le produce contradicciones. Lo atemoriza al mismo tiempo que lo enoja.

—Shiro, esto... esto no es nada. Sé que—una risa despectiva salió por sus labios—. Shiro-

—Ahorrémonos esta conversación Keith. Eres una amenaza tan potencial que estoy aquí para matarte y no creas que no lo voy a lograr.

Sin más que decir se lanzó contra él. Keith apenas pudo esquivarlo para sacar el cuchillo de su lugar y hacerlo espada. _No podía atacarlo_ , por más que él intentara matarlo es... ¡ES SHIRO! ¿¡COMO ALGUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO PODÍA PEDIRLE QUE LO ATACARA!?

Ha recibido muchos golpes, saltado a varias plataformas sin siquiera poder responder hasta llegado un punto en que su sangre hirvió tanto en rabia en pensar que es un _traidor_. El verdadero Shiro no lo atacaría, no si apela a su lado más racional y su verdadera esencia.

 _No sería capaz de lastimarlo._

— ¡ESTE ES EL KEITH QUE VALÍA MÍNIMAMENTE LA PENA! —exclamó con sonrisa cruel, Dejó de apretar los diente s y fuerza menguó, tanto que prácticamente salió volando ante la respuesta agresiva de Shiro.

Bloqueó y se golpeó contra una torre metálica. Su debate mental lo aleja en gran medida de la realidad. Claro, puede ser Shiro y estar siendo controlado por la bruja como Black Lion dijo, no debe atacarlo, podría lastimarlo gravemente y... ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin Shiro o peor... Habiéndolo asesinado él mismo? La viga cayó, separándolos.

—sé que... ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡No me importa si Haggar te controla o lo que sea! No me voy a rendir... Tu no te rendiste conmigo y yo sé que aun estás ahí aunque no puedas salir. —asegura con voz desesperada y pañosa.

— ¡Debí haberme rendido igual a como lo hicieron tus padres! —responde, pudo percatarse de la expresión dolida y sorprendida de Keith—. Fui tonto al creer que merecías el más mínimo esfuerzo, debí dejarte al igual que el resto.

— ¡PUES AUN SI ESO PIENSAS NO TE VOY A DEJAR! —Afirmó lleno de convicción, la sonrisa más amplia en el contrario le dijo que algo iba de mal en peor.

—En realidad ninguno de nosotros se va a ir. —y como el mal augurio que es hubo una gigantesca explosión. Si le preguntan, no sabría decir que lo preocupó más, el brazo de Shiro en una especie de mutación o que el lugar es tan inestable que posiblemente explote con ambos ahí.

Esquivó a duras penas el ataque de destrucción masiva de Shiro saltando a otra plataforma, ideando una forma en la cual salir de ahí vivo y no dejar a Shiro en el proceso. Es más complicado de lo que parece con lo cual dice mucho al respecto. El último saltó lo afectó un poco más de la cuenta. _Maldita sea la magia alteana..._ A duras penas pudo bloquear a Shiro que casi lo corta por la mitad.

—Shi-Shiro por favor... —quejumbra usando toda su fuerza para evitar que lo corte, aunque con el cuchillo esto es complicado—. T-tu fuiste como mi hermano ¿Recuerdas? Luego... luego me diste lo que nadie más... Shiro... Eres mi pareja... —solloza desesperado—. Te amo. —la expresión de Shiro se compungió, en su mente aquello hizo una especie de explosión en si misma. Apretó los dientes y su expresión se endureció.

—siempre estuve mejor solo, contigo siguiéndome es imposible y me asegurare yo mismo de que no regreses. —Con mucha más fuerza bajo su espada y aunque no cortó, si se acercó lo suficiente para generar un daño en el rostro de Keith.

Una larga cicatriz que va desde la mandíbula, por la mejilla y finaliza en el pómulo.

Posiblemente se debió al instinto de superviven que Keith pudo atacar y culminó por _cortar el brazo de Shiro_. El dolor en la mirada de Keith no podía compararse con nada. Aparentemente, su instinto de supervivencia pudo más que sus ganas de no lastimarlo.

Ke-Keith... —balbuceó el mayor. Se acercó y cogió su mano justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera.

Aunque ahora los dos están cayendo... Es egoísta, pero de cierta forma lo hace feliz que al final y en el fondo Shiro si estuviera ahí... Lo llamó hasta hace unos instantes y... _Estarían bien, están juntos de nuevo... sin nada opacando sus emociones más íntimas._

* * *

 _—Keith... hey, Keith..._

 _Vio a todos lados intentando ubicar la voz de Shiro. Esto se parece mucho..._

 _— ¡Shiro! —se alegró de verlo a pesar de su expresión compungida. Una duda lo asaltó pronto ¿Por qué parece tan... brillante? Es más, ese lugar debía ser el plano de Black Lion, solo lo ha visto una vez y ahora está un poco aturdido—. ¿Estás... estás bien...?_

 _—No hay mucho tiempo Keith, soy el que menos necesita tu ayuda en este momento._

 _— ¿Qué hablas? Oye, no importa, que-_

 _—Los demás necesitan ayuda. Debes apresurarte._

 _—pe-pero tu... ¿yo? ¿por qué yo? Sí estás aquí es que estás bien y tu conexión con Black es más-_

 _—Hey... —estaba repentinamente más cerca_ —. _¿Recuerdas el enfrentamiento contra Zarkon...? La primera vez que lo vencimos, antes de que Lotor apareciera._

—s-si.

— _No desaparecí, siempre estuve aquí, en Black Lion—empieza a decir, la cara de Keith no podía ser más aturdida—._ _Morí, Keith... Estoy vivo aquí, más no allá donde tu estás ¿entiendes?_

— _N-no, eso no... ¡BLACK LION FUNCIONÓ CN ÉL! ¡ESTÁS... ESTÁS VIVO, YO NO PUDE HABERTE MATADO!_ — _no le cabía en la cabeza que Shiro está muerto desde hace tanto, lo único lógico a ello es que de hecho, lo mató al caer de ese lugar donde pelearon, Black Lion evitó que cayeran al vacío y he ahí la explicación de cómo llegó hasta aquí._

— _Digamos que tuve que intervenir un poco ya que, como debes recordar bien, Lotor te secuestró... debía ayudarte, solo por ello convencí a Black Lion de permitirlo manejarlo; todo este tiempo el verdadero Black Paladin haz sido tu._

— _Eso no es posible Shiro, no se pue_ — _el mayor lo Tomó del rostro, Keith había empezado a sollozar._

 _—No había tenido la oportunidad de verte así directamente. Eres incluso más bello que antes—afirma dándole un beso en la frente, las orejas de Keith permanecían abajo en evidencia de su tristeza—. Los demás te necesitan, ve a ayudarlos._

— ¡Shiro! —exclamó apenas reaccionó. Vio a todos lados y escuchó vagamente la voz de Black Lion—. Me salvaste ¿eh? —una sonrisa vaga se formó en sus labios, por algún motivo esto se sentía como una déjà vu de las tantas veces en que Red lo tuvo que salvar.

Casi como un golpe directo a la mandíbula giró su rostro hacía un costado, "Shiro" estaba ahí tirado, inconsciente y apenas respirando. Apretó los labios, _él no es el real._ Lo arrastró y dejó sentado en uno de los rincones de la cabina y tomó los controles. Inició el retornó al castillo... Al menos así hasta que miles de gritos lo aturdieron, todos provenientes de los demás paladines.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡QUÉ PASA AHORA!?

— ¡LOTOR SE VOLVIÓ LOCO Y NOS ESTÁ DANDO LA PALIZA DE NUESTRA VIDA! —explica Hunk con expresión desesperada.

— ¡ES CULPA DE ALLURA! ¿¡POR QUÉ ROMPISTE SU CORAZÓN JUSTO AHORA!?

— ¡SOLO DIJE LA VERDAD! ¡ES IGUAL A ZARKON!

—Y vaya momento más inoportuno para decírselo ¡Esas naves que usa tienen quintaescencia a morir! Va a acabar igual de loco que él por esto—gruñe entre dientes—. Voy a tardar un poco, Black Lion está muy sobrecargado y-

— ¡NO TE TARDES! —reclaman tres al mismo tiempo, Keith bajó las orejas para impedir que lo dejaran sordo.

Cortó las comunicaciones, pero saber que ellos están en verdad en problemas lo alteró y desesperó por la poca velocidad a la que iba considerando la distancia. En un arranque inconsciente empezó a llamar a Shiro, quería que lo ayudara, _necesitaba una ayuda_ para poder llegar y salvarlos.

— ¡SHIRO AYÚDAME! —Giró la vista a la izquierda.

— _Debes verlos para poder ayudarlos, Keith_ —indica el hombre con una sonrisa, Keith alzó una ceja—. _Eres un Paladin... ve a través de los ojos de los Leones..._

Todo el panel se encendió y Keith sintió como si algo mucho más fuerte impulsara a Black Lion. No se lo explica ¿Enserio Shiro pretende que sea Paladin de este león si solo funciona correctamente con él? Esto es absurdo. Alejando esos pensamiento sin ton ni son en este momento hizo acoplo de su propia energía y... _Ya está ahí._

Tan de improvisto que ni siquiera Lotor se lo cree.

—Bien, ahora—una pantalla emergió junto a los demás paladines de Voltron, dejándolo momentáneamente aturdido.

— ¿ _Estás de su lado?_ —Lotor lucía inusualmente serio y lo observa casi cauteloso y fríamente. Keith bajó las orejas un poco cohibido.

—siempre he estado del mismo lado, no sé qué te-

— _Podríamos arreglar esto..._ —comenta con suavidad imposible para los demás que también se ven inmiscuidos en la conversación—. _No quiero ser tu enemigo, no quiero ser Zarkon, yo solo quiero... quiero..._ —su expresión se crispaba, apretando los dientes con ira. Keith tuvo un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lotor? Solo dilo. —hablarle lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo, respirando agitado.

— _Quiero que me ames..._ —hubo un silencio especialmente largo por esa petición tirando a ridícula. Allura se puso pálida y Lance llevó ambas manos a su cara intentando aguantar el comentario que quería dar—. _He hecho de todo por arreglar lo que he hecho. Sé que haber asesinado a tantos alteanos no tendrá perdón porque, a pesar de todo, son vidas. No hay excusas, ya lo hice y acepto la culpa de ello... Te prometo que en todo este tiempo he querido ser... lo que te he dicho y... Que me aceptaras._

Ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose conmovido hasta muy en el fondo. Dio un suspiro apoyándose en su asiento. Los demás no dicen nada, incluso Lance parece en un sopor muy repentino y dispuesto a hacer perdurar esta tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué me asegura que no vas a cambiar? Hiciste este robot similar a Voltron, casi como si esperaras luchar en contra nuestra. Confiar en ti es más difícil que sobrevivir a la deriva en el espacio. —explica demostrando en sus palabras que de hecho, siente que sus palabras sean ciertas. Que confiar en él principe es arriesgado.

— _Y-yo... ¡Estoy desesperado ¿Está bien?! ¡Quiero que me ames de la misma manera tan fuerte en la que yo lo hago! Mate a mi propio padre por siquiera... obtener tu aprobación como alguien que vale la pena. Te amo, no sé cómo... Llegue a sentir esto, pero... Keith, por favor, créeme..._

—Puedo creerte—dijo después de mucho rato—. Pero no te amo; podría quererte, pero Shiro-

— _Shiro... Shiro, Shiro, ¡SHIROGANE TAKASHI! ¡MALDITO BLACK PALADIN!_ —los leones retrocedieron—. _¡QUE ASÍ SEA ENTONCES, LOS MATARÉ A TODOS Y EXTRAERÉ HASTA LA ÚLTIMA MALDITA MEMORIA QUE TENGAS DE ESE HOMBRE Y ASÍ VAS A AMARME!_

— ¡FORMEN VOLTRON!

La pelea era muy complicada aun cuando era Keith quién la llevaba de manera preponderante en lo que a controles refiere. Lotor estaba más errático que nunca y con la diferencia de velocidad costaba a horrores lograr atizar un golpe de lleno.

— ¡¿NO PODÍAS DECIRLE QUE SI Y PONERTE CON ESTO DESPUÉS?! —Quejumbra Lance, tal vez tenía razón. Aunque Lotor pecaba de exagerado con su reacción.

— ¡Fue otra la que le dijo _"Zarkon Jr."!_ No es momento de andar reclamando. —bufa Pidge y Keith agradeció que lo dijera.

—Aunque no niego que está vez Lance tiene razó- ¡ESCUDO! —Se interrumpió, a pesar de ello lance estaba celebrando aquella aceptación de parte del hibrido.

La batalla se volcó a aquel plano que Lotor tanto buscó, rebosante de Quintaescencia y que en tanto que recargaba la energía de Voltron y Sincline; Lotor parecía volverse aun peor y ya Keith no sabía que tan mal podía llegar a estar.

— ¿¡Que hacemos!? —la desesperación ya es palpable a este punto.

—Hay que sobrecargarlo de alguna manera, así dejará de funcionar. —concluyó arremetiendo de nuevo. Volteó fugazmente, el cuerpo de Shiro sigue ahí donde lo dejó, gracias al cielo no está por ahí desparramado.

Como si sus palabras fueran ordenes fue el siguiente objetivo y razón por la que se usó el láser en el pecho de Voltron. Allura siempre logrando ese tipo de hazañas hasta último segundos. Ojalá tuviera más energía como para quejarse de eso mentalmente. Vio la grieta por la que entraron y que esta de hecho, se está volviendo cada vez más pequeña junto al aumento en los rayos que Voltron suelta.

Han sobrepasado el límite de los leones sin duda.

— ¡Vámonos de Aquí Keith! —dice Allura.

—Pe-pero Lotor... —lo miró, ahí flotando como sin vida en el brillante espacio—. No lo podemos-

— ¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA PREOCUPARNOS POR ÉL! —regaña la alteana.

— ¡NO LO PODEMOS DEJAR AQUÍ! —su mente entró en un dilema terrible.

No pueden dejar a alguien así. Está bien, es casi ridículo lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, pero... ¡JODER, LOTOR TAMBIÉN LO HA SALVADO! Aun si fuera por mero interés, ha evitado su muerte y lo ha cuidado a su muy extraña manera. Si no lo ayuda sin duda morirá ahí... _solo... como lo ha estado siempre..._

 _«_ Que pensó en matarme y lo peor de todo... Matarte a tí también.»  
«Si hay algo hermoso en los híbridos, es que no serán iguales unos a otros y para mí, eres el más bello que he podido llegar a ver.»  
«Realmente... hermoso»  
« _Quiero que me ames..._ »

— ¡Keith! —exclaman los cuatro paladines al mismo tiempo.

—Él me... salvo de morir... No lo puedo dejar ahí... —balbucea con las manos temblando.

—YA SABEMOS QUE LO HIZO, PERO NO PUEDES MATARNOS A TODOS POR SALVAR A UNO SOLO, KEITH. —apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. Vio atrás un segundo, Shiro aun está ahí... todos están en Voltron y...

Apagó la comunicación con Black Lion y activo la misma ventana que uso Lotor tiempo atrás.

—Lo siento... la tercera va la vencida ¿No? Está vez si hubiera creído en ti y... Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. No son solo tu vida y la mía, no puedo a-ayudarte... _All these words, starting wars. Over who can hurt who more. Gotta, get back to beautiful_... Adiós Lotor. —una sonrisa entristecida figuro en sus labios y cortó el mensaje.

 _Y de esa manera dejó a Lotor en aquel gran espacio de quintaescencia, flotando sin saber si vive o está ya muerto..._ Quién sabe, de estar muerto, podría alegrarse de haber conseguido esa sonrisa que tanto quiso únicamente dirigida a él.

* * *

Resulta extraño para Keith no sentirse tan dolido al momento en que debieron explotar el castillo. Fue su hogar por cosa de un año y había vivo muchas cosas en su interior sin duda. Quizá demasiadas. La extrañeza murió con suma rapidez, como un chasquido, apenas entró en cuenta de que había otro detalle de suma importancia y que quizá opacara aquello...

« _Morí, Keith... Estoy vivo aquí, más no allá donde tú estás ¿entiendes?_ »

Se apresuró como un desquiciado a aterrizar en el primer planeta con una atmosfera respirable. Claro, los demás se extrañaron desde el principio y cuando fue el último en bajar del león no hizo sino hacerse peor por tener a Shiro en brazos a duras penas.

Se siente tan cansado, realmente lleva un buen rato sin descansar ni un poco y la carga emocional en este instante lo consume. Su expresión desesperada, orejas caídas y notable negación a algo que desconocen les contagia la preocupación.

—Shiro... Shi-Shiro... —se acercaron y vieron a Black Paladin, el cual yace desfallecido ya penas con la cabeza poyada en el pecho de Keith, la diferencia de tamaños hace que cueste—. Hable con él... tu... ¿Puedes salvarlo, verdad? —ni siquiera se entendió que quiso decir.

— ¿Salvarlo de que, Keith? Era un brazo mecánico, no va a morirse por per-

— ¡ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO DESDE QUE VENCIMOS A ZARKON! —gritó con los ojos cristalinos, dejando rígidos a todos—. ¡NUNCA FUE ÉL! ¡EL VERDADERO Shiro ESTÁ EN BLACK LION!

—Pe-pero como que... ¿¡Y entonces él quién es!?

— ¡¿Qué no ves que es Shiro?! —Pidge había dado un golpe al brazo de Lance—. ¡DEBE SER UN CLON O ALGO ASÍ!

—Todo este tiempo...

—Puedes salvarlo ¿Verdad? Eres... eres alteana, tu puedes hacer esto, tu sabes que hacer... ¡ALLURA! —reclama ante el silencio de ella.

—N-no puedo revivir a na-

— ¡ESTÁ A AHÍ! ¡VIVE EN LA CONCIENCIA DE BLACK LION Y SI... SI LO TRAES A ESTE CUERPO ÉL VA A ESTAR BIEN!

No pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, no podía perder a _dos_ personas en un solo día. Colocó el cuerpo en el suelo y Allura se aproximó a Black Lion. Keith ni siquiera lo vio, simplemente no despegaba su mirada de Shiro. Iba a vivir, en un cuerpo igual al suyo, nuevo, perfecto y con el cual podrían volver a casa...

Respingo cuando Allura colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del mayor y se mordió el labio esperando a que despertaran. Pasaron minutos tan tortuosamente largos que, al menos Lance, se planteó como decirle a Keith que Shiro no despertaría. Puso una mano en el hombro del hibrido cuyas orejas se mantenían arriba para escuchar cualquier ruido que delatara la vida del otro.

—Keith...

—Va a despertar, solo espera un poco más. —respondió a prisa sin dejar terminar a Red Paladin. Lance soltó el aire con pesadez viéndolo con cierta pena.

—Él no va a despertar Keith... Lo dijiste hace un rato, _murió_.

—Él va... va a despertar, solo esperen un poco más, yo sé que él... él... —solo escuchaba su propio corazón azorado dentro e su pecho, rogando porque el otro dejara de hacerse esperar.

—Lo siento Keith... —murmura Allura.

Pidge no tarda en abrazarlo y Lance tampoco, creando esa escena de nuevo de hace tanto tiempo... Keith llorando con todas sus fuerzas y un dolor que siendo como es... Debía ser inmenso. Su cola se aprieta en el brazo derecho izquierdo de Shiro, con las orejas caídas.

Un ligero brillo hizo acto de presencia, el cabello de Shiro se blanqueo por completo y con los ojos bien abiertos pudo percibir el latido tan fuerte del corazón de este. Takashi tomó una gran bocana de aire al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y se incorporaba un poco.

— ¡SHIRO! —la exclamación fue general, aunque nadie pudo ganarle a Keith a la hora de sujetarlo antes de que cayera y apoyarlo contra su pecho en un abrazó.

—He-hey... ¿Salvándome... otra vez? —bromea con una vaga sonrisa, Keith sonrió de regreso con una expresión capaz de sacarle canas verdes a Lance, pues nunca la esperaría en él—. Me encontraste... —empieza a dormitar.

—Siempre que haga falta. —le da un beso en la frente, invirtiendo los papeles.

...

Por algún motivo el cielo estrellado se le hacía tremendamente bello esa noche, así como triste. Le recordaba mucho a cuando estaba en su pequeña casa a mitad del desierto. Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello para luego tocarse la mejilla derecha.

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que arde y tampoco hizo ademan de curarla.

Estando tan atareados quizá a nadie se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar por ello. Era lo mejor, tenía cabeza para responder. Suspiro y abrazó sus piernas, tal vez debió hacer más, quizá todo pudo haberse hecho una mejor manera a la que fue hecha...

Una brisa fría lo hizo temblar ligeramente, cerró los ojos por apenas unos instantes con la cabeza alzada, al abrirlos volvió a ver el cielo estrellado. Un toque en el hombro lo sobresaltó brevemente.

— ¿No deberías estar descansado?

—No pienso recibir sermón del que resucitó y ahora, en lugar de aguardar a estar curado, viene a buscarme. —mofa sin expresión volviendo su vista al cielo. Shiro toma asiento a su lado aunque un poco tambaleante.

—Un punto valido, pero puedo hacerlo por quién hizo de todo por salvarme—Keith lo vio un instante—. Estás agobiado... ¿pasa algo?

—No, en realidad no pasa nada... vuelve a descansar, no quiero que te pase algo por estarte sobre esforzando o-

— ¿Es Lotor? —su cola quedó quieta al escuchar ese nombre—. Sabes... Aunque en teoría este cuerpo no es mío, se siente como tal. Todo lo que pasó y no podía ver por estar en _Black_ _Lion_ lo sé, lo tengo como mis propios recuerdos... Incluyendo esos celos que nunca tendría por mi cuenta, siendo franco. —ríe ligeramente.

—Fue irritante. Confiar más en sus palabras que en las mías.

—Así mismo—continuo—. Tengo los mismos miedo... ¿Lotor y tu llegaron a hacer algo intimo? Puedes ser sincero. —ladeó la cabeza y luego negó con la misma, vio sus manos. Los guantes son de su traje de Blade of Marmora, el de Voltron se rasgaría por las garras.

—Nunca llegamos a eso. Pienso que pudo haberme forzado, pero no lo hizo y es... extraño, porque ahora lo pienso y... además de hacerme así... Nunca me lastimó en realidad—comenta pensativo—. De hecho, me salvó de Haggar, me dio conocimiento de sus formas de peleas, fuerza... Es más lo que hizo por mi de lo que me gustaría admitir.

—Ya veo... temía que te hubiera puesto una mano encima de esa manera. Que te _forzara_ —su voz es baja, como un susurro—. Agradezco que te salvara, agradezco que, a su manera, te pusiera los pies en la tierra en cuanto a tu condición.

— ¿Ah?

—tengo la sospecha de que verte como lo que eres es bueno para ti... No lo tienes que esconder y al ser así, eres más libre... simplemente tu—sonrió ampliamente, Keith hizo una especie de mueca—. Aceptar que te verás así y que aun así habrá gente que te quiera.

—Me hubiera gustado tener elección.

—Bueno... No tengo un brazo, lo perdí hace rato y ahora no tengo ni el mecánico... Hay que conformarnos a veces—le da la razón en ese aspecto—. Pero hay algo que te molesta y no es precisamente si _hizo_ o _no hizo_. Estamos solos, puedes decirlo. —insistió con suavidad.

Keith encontró demasiadas diferencia con este Shiro a ese que tuvo tanto tiempo sin saber que era falso. Shiro está realmente _calmado_ , hablando con esa voz paternal llena de paciencia en la espera de que responda de buena gana o se tome su tiempo para pensar. Subió los pies a la roca en la que está los abrazo.

—Es que... Lo deje allá... —empezó a decir con voz pañosa y tono culpable—. Lo deje en ese espacio vacío... _Solo_... ¿Qué pasa si estaba vivo y no lo ayude? —la culpa empezaba a consumirlo de pensar que Lotor está allí, respirando, intentando que Sincline funcione y no lográndolo—. Sí está ahí despierto... siendo consumido por la quintaescencia.

—No podías hacer nada. Lo dejaste muy claro en ese mensaje que enviaste: _No solo somos tu y yo_. Escogiste un bien mayor... Hay que decidir cosas difíciles y esa fue una de ellas.

— ¿Tu habrías escogido el bien mayor si fuera yo quién está a poco de morir? —pregunta con ojos cristalinos. Shiro alzó la mirada.

—Para nada. No podría hacer eso. Para mi no valdría la pena porque tu eres lo que me hace pensar que lo vale. En cambio Lotor no-

—Él solo no quería ser como Zarkon. Era un imbécil, megalómano, cruel, irritante, pero... Al final era muy parecido a mí y por eso me duele pensar que alguien pudiendo salvarme no lo hizo. Aun más conociéndolo, habiendo hecho algo por él... Shiro, yo lo maté. —sollozó.

Guardó silencio escuchando el sonido ahogado de Keith abrazando sus pierna. No lo sorprendía esto, Keith había tomado una especie de aprecio por Lotor, uno para nada romántico, quizá de índole un poco fraternal o respetuosa que permite interés en su bienestar.

No es lo que Lotor pedía, pero existía y quizá pudieron haber evitado todo aquello de haberlo hecho entender.

—sus acciones lo mataron, no tienes nada que ver en ello. Era un principe algo caprichoso... Curioso, fraudulento y ahora... _Caído_. Es como un pago por lo que hizo durante tantos años, pero ¿Sabes? Es bueno que alguien como tú, que no quiere por querer o a cualquiera, pueda llorar su muerte. Quiere decir que a pesar de todo hizo algo bien.

Asintió con la cabeza un poco atontado aun—Vamos a dormir, será una jornada laaarga—. Lo ayudó a levantarse. Caminan uno junto al otro sintiendo la brisa fría. Keith volvió a ver el cielo y Shiro se percató en lo mucho que insistía en eso.

—Me recuerda un poco a cuando nos salíamos de Garryson solo a ver las estrellas... Lo hacías cuando te sentías mal... Recuerdo que cuando tú y Adam rompieron estuviste toda la noche, incluso te dormiste ahí.

—Y luego a llorar a mi habitación contigo. Creo que Adam casi se infarta cuando nos vio. —sonrió apenado.

—hace mucho tiempo que no te oía hablar de Adam.

—No había necesidad supongo, lo nuestro fue punto y final. Tampoco te puedo comparar con él... Mencionarlo ahora es extraño.

—Es porque vamos a un planeta que yo no podré pisar en realidad.

—Una preocupación a la vez ¿vale? —lo besa tras la oreja, sintiendo cosquillas por ello—. Parece que alguien más espera que descanses.

—Sí... —acaricia la cabeza de Yorak que bosteza—. Mañana a continuar ¿eh?

—Como siempre... al menos tu y yo estamos en casa ¿no?

—si. Supongo que sí.

Una vez en la cabina de Black Lion se acostaron en el suelo sobre unas mantas gruesas, lo único que tomó Keith del castillo junto a su ropa y la de Shiro. No había acumulado nada más ahí. Una vez acostados Yorak tomó lugar como almohada de ambos, dando un par de lamidas al rostro de Keith antes de cerrar los ojos.

Shiro dio un largo suspiro, abrazando a Keith y sintiendo su cola enroscada en su único brazo. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta, poder abrazarlo tras tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Una especie de pena por Lotor lo invadió, no lo culpa por querer estar así... No hay nada mejor en el universo que dormir de esta manera...

 _Sentirse en casa..._ Como ese hibrido quería junto a alguien que lo entendiera. Cerró los ojos. Podría tener paz mental como hace un buen tiempo no la tenía... Ya no tendría que temer por ese Principe que tanto quería arrebatarle su hogar. Al menos esa noche puedo estar bien al celebrar medianamente lo que aflige a Keith. Pero bien... El podía ser un Paladin caprichoso.

 _Por eso él y Lotor no eran tan diferentes y terminaban en lo mismo..._

 _Keith es lo único que importa para el universo no sea tan frío_

—Adiós, Principe caído... —pensó vagamente entre sueños.

 _«Adiós Lotor.»_

* * *

LOTOR MÁS TE VALE ESTAR MUERTO PORQUE SUDE TINTA CHINA POR TU CULPA  
Yisus, que horror, estuve como veinte minutos buscando el nombre de mierda del robot de Lotor, encontré que se llamaba _Sincline_ y cuando pensé en ponerlo salía que ese era el nombre de Lotor en japonés... tras treinta minutos de buscar, resulta el puto robot si se llama _Sincline_ en honor a este mmgvo de piel morada que me quiso joder la existencia :v

La verdad... Keith estuvo tan en su burbuja particular que me costó a horrores meter a Lotor ahí, aparte del tema _Allura_ que como saben aborrezco con toda mi alma [esta temporada se volvió más Marie sue que nunca, todo un récord]. Básicamente fue la temporada Sheith que tanto añore y disfrute tras la ausencia de mi niño.

aunque claro, esa ausencia es la q me permitía hacer lo que me viniera en gana, cuando sale no puedo inventarme tantas cosas... ñu :v

se supone «" _SE-SUPONE"»_ Que esta es la última parte [la trilogía del príncipe es esto .vvvv]. Aunque ya saben... si Lotor se decide a mostrar su lacio cabello Pantene en la próxima temporada [osea, el viernes (Kuma,dejadetardartantoenactualizar)] veré si sale una cuarta parte [no lo descarto y por eso final abierto como yo cada vez que veo a Keith]

Espero que les haya gustado Esta semana subiré otro Sheith vs Keithor en caso de que les interese :3

bye -3-  
P.d: Adam me sirve para ser un salseo que te cagas, pero siento que me cae un poco mal el hombre...


End file.
